Embrujo
by raymi
Summary: Sus amigas convencen a Mimi de ir donde una hechicera,de ahí es cuando toma la decisión de recibir la pócima mágica que hará atraer al hombre que le roba el sueño…¡pero cuidado!No hechizar a la persona equivocada…Y menos si la botella se rompe.¡TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

**Holas a todos de nuevo No me tarde nada ¿verdad? XD es que no me aguante las ganas de compartir con todos ustedes mi nuevo fic. Espero que les sea de su agrado ya que estoy super feliz con la aceptación de la anterior historia..jeje .. y me pareció un tema interesante espero que les gusto mucho bueno bla bla bla aquí los dejo.**

"_Mis mejillas de sonrojaron al verle a la salida de la escuela, con unas chicas que lo asediaban tomándole del brazo…me divertí mucho viendo como él ponía cara de fastidio, no siendo menos del chico más guapo y popular de la escuela...Con una cabellera dorada, unos profundos ojos azules, unas facciones y porte varonil, no era raro que las chicas le persiguieran a cada instante"_

Mi nombre es Mimi Tachikawa tengo 18 años y soy una estudiante de secundaria corriente y como es común tal vez en esta etapa estoy enamorada… algo caprichosa y demasiado extrovertida aun así tengo muchos amigos, los cuales la gran mayoría eran mis camaradas cuando viaje al digimundo..Mundo en el cual me enseño a madurar y un lugar en el cual empecé mi enorme dilema en el amor.

— _¡Mimi!—_ observe detrás mí y era Yolei quien se acercaba a mí con desmesurada rapidez entre la multitud de estudiantes que se dirigían a sus casas después de una ardua labor estudiantil.

Le dedique una sonrisa.

— _¡Mimi tienes que hacer algo! he oído a varias chicas de tu curso que le van a pedir a Matt que sea su novia._

La mire con rareza y me eche a reír lanzando con brusquedad mi maletín hacia mi espalda.

— _¿hablas en serio?_

— _¡Pues impedirlo!_

Sonreí con sus palabras y empecé a caminar mientras ella me seguía.

_—No digas tonterías..o ¿debería encerrarlas a todas en un salón y echarle gas lacrimógeno?.—_comenté con ironía, viendo de reojo como Matt estaba a unos cuantos metros detrás de nosotras.

_-—Buena idea, no lo había pensado, debe ser súper lograr que todas lloren de dolor. _

A veces Yolei era muy inocente en ese campo, o tal vez soy yo, por creer que el amor llega caído de cielo y el príncipe azul esperara por mí en la puerta de mi casa.

—_¿En qué piensas?_

—_En que no es fácil llamar la atención de un chico_.-explique.

—_A que te refieres._

—_En que si haces mucho por llamar su atención no harás más que el ridículo, y si tratas de ser indiferente con él, pensara que no le interesas y jamás se atrevería a dirigirte la palabra._

—_Puedes tener razón._

En ese momento sonreí triunfante con mi argumento , pero mi sonrisa desvaneció y mis neuronas comenzaron a trabajar el doble al oír el argumento de Yolei..

—_Pero como lo sabrás si no lo intentas, digo; yo no soy muy femenina ni tan popular como tú, ni tampoco poseo el poder de la sensualidad, pero aun así Ken me acepta tal cual soy y así me quiere._

Mis ojos se agrandaron al escucharla, cuando fue que Yolei pensaba de forma tan madura, bueno no es que fuera inmadura, pero era diferente.

Me sonrió y levanto su mano agitándola.

—_Bueno no vemos mañana_.

Me despedí de mi amiga viéndola seguir por otro camino.

Y seguí yo con el mío hacia mi casa. Tal vez Yolei tenía razón por lo menos ya me había puesto a dudar.

Llegando hacia mi residencia observe una silueta recostada en la pared en frente de mi casa, imagine que solo era una persona común y corriente esperando a alguien.

No preste atención y saque las llaves para entrar, para desgracia mía mamá se encontraba con mi tía …no me gustaba estar sola.

De repente una voz gruesa me hizo temblar y arrojar involuntariamente las llaves al suelo, voltee…y ¡Era él! ¡Era matt!..Me paralice por unos segundos de solo verlo acercarse hacia mí.

—_Hola Mimi._-me saludo.

—_M …Matt, hola_.-me pregunte que hacía en la puerta de mi casa, agrande los ojos para poder creérmelo.

Se acerco aun más y me estiro el brazo entregándome un cuaderno de notas.

—_Creo que es tuyo...lo encontré en el suelo a la salida de la escuela_.

Lo tome algo sorprendida y recordé el momento que alce mi maletín con rudeza y Matt iba detrás de Yolei y Yo

—_Oh gracias_— esa era un oportunidad perfecta para hacer algo, Yolei tenía razón, no se perdía de nada al intentarlo.

—_De nada. Y …¿cómo va todo?—_me pregunto.

—_Bien, excepto por lo exámenes finales ¿y Sora?_—pregunte.

—_Supongo que bien._

Eso fue raro, hasta donde tenía entendido Matt salía con Sora… ¿era verdad? Pero no quise entrometerme en eso.

—_Ya veo_—de pronto sentí el ambiente algo pesado y lo invite a pasar. El accedió

Jamás imagine que hablar con Matt sería algo tan normal, cuando éramos más niños siempre peleábamos por todo, me decía niña caprichosa y yo niño resentido.

Reí en mi pensamiento al recordar eso.

La noche empezaba a acobijar la ciudad y nuestra charla aun seguía algo trivial.

—_Bueno creo que es hora de irme_

NO no, no pensé en mis adentros suplicando que se quedara un poco más.

—_De acuerdo, gracias por traer de vuelta mi cuaderno_.

—_De nada, no veremos mañana._

Lo lleve hasta la entrada… y se despidió agitando su mano anhelado al menos un beso en la mejilla.

Tras cerrar la puerta mi corazón latió a mil por segundo, hace tiempo no hablaba con Matt de esa manera, aun así no me importo, lo que valía rescatar en ese momento era que había tenido la oportunidad de demostrarle que podía ser diferente a lo que él pensaba.

**_________________________________________________**

—_No puede ser! De nuevo voy a llegar tarde a la escuela!—_Salí corriendo de mi casa a mil por hora.

Casi llegando a la escuela vi de lejos a Sora..; era raro verla llegar tarde es muy cumplida.

—_Buenos días Mimi_ —me sonrió tranquilamente.

—_Buenos días Sora, apresúrate que llegaremos tarde_—le indique

—_Oh_ _no te preocupes hay una reunión a primera hora de los maestros._

Un suspiro agotador surgió de mí y acomode mi cabello y parte de mi uniforme que traía desordenado a causa de la maratón que hice al tratar de llegar a tiempo.

— _¡Vaya! Hubiera podido desayunar_.

—_Yo tampoco he desayunado_— exclamo Yolei acercándose hacia nosotras.

—_Ni yo, porque no vamos a la cafetería a comer algo_-comento Sora mientras se encogía los hombros.

Asentimos y las tres fuimos a la cafetería, me dio algo de risa ver como Yolei comía de todo, como por tres personas.

—_Han oído sobre la persona que adivina el futuro… la llaman amatista y dicen que nunca se equivoca—_Comentaba mientras pasaba el pan con el café.

—_Yolei ¿tú crees en eso?_

Yolei intento ocultar su indiferencia por el tema, y a la pregunta de Sora.

—_Ay bueno solo poco…_

—_¿Poco?..Más bien yo creo que ya has ido varias veces allí—_intente persuadirla_._

Sora y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reír con un pan en la boca, podría jurar que nos veíamos ridículas; nuestra amiga pelimorada nos miraba algo enfadada.

En ese minuto Kari se aproximo hacia nosotras sentándose en una silla vacía en nuestra mesa.

—_Ya han oído sobre la adivina_…

Volteamos a Kari sorprendidas

— _¡Kari tu también!?_

Exclamamos al unísono las tres viendo a Kari asustada por nuestro grito.

—¿_Qué pasa? ¿Ya lo sabían?_

¿Porque yo no podía creer en ese tipo de cosas? Estas mujeres me estaban enloqueciendo…Tome un sorbo de mi cappuccino y mire hacia la cancha de futbol, llena de estudiantes comiendo o hablando, y entre esa multitud lo vi..Vi a Matt y como no era raro, una o dos chicas persiguiéndole, mientras el hacia cara de empalago y aburrimiento. ¿Como podría llamar su atención? No quería ser una de las demás chicas del montón, siguiéndole a todos lados y perdiendo mi dignidad

Sentí el llamado de mis amigas quienes ya se habían levantado de la mesa.

—_¿En que pensabas? ¿En ir donde la adivina?—_Me pregunto Sora

—_¿Qué? Claro que no_—aclare

—_Oh_ _vamos, a la salida de la escuela iremos..¿No es cierto Sora?_

Voltee a ver a mi amiga pelirroja y estaba sonrojada…ya la habían convencido de ir… ¿que podía hacer? El ensordecedor timbre de la escuela nos hizo ir de inmediato a las aulas de clases….ni modo, las acompañaría.

**___________________________________________**

—_Entonces iremos a cine….no, no mejor al centro comercial._

¡Que fastidio! ¿Porque Jun siempre sacaba lo peor de él? ¡Claro! Si no hacía más que acosarlo y acordando citas si mi consentimiento.

Yo no hacia más que seguir caminado por la escuela directo al salón de clases mientras Jun me seguía sin parar de hablar. Pasé cerca de la cafetería y vi a Sora y Pensé que la única chica del grupo algo madura era ella, pero al hablar ayer con Mimi me di cuenta de que ella era una persona bastante razonable aunque no le quitaba el carisma típica de su personalidad ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Si recuerdo muy bien que Mimi no me caía muy bien que digamos…hasta ayer.

Al entrar al salón cerré la puerta antes que Jun se sentara conmigo a recibir también clases.

—_Buenos días Matt—-_me sonrió Sora con simpleza.

—_Buenos días_—ahora que lo veo bien, no sé por qué comencé a salir con sora, ella es madura, responsable, neutra en sus decisiones…pero yo necesitaba alguien diferente a mí.

El discurso del maestro me saco de mis pensamientos, abrí el cuaderno y para mi sorpresa había una nota escrita a lápiz.

"_Necesito hablar contigo, te espero en mi casa…..Sora"_

Voltee y la mire de manera dudativa, ella se sonrojo y siguió anotando en su cuaderno apuntes de clase.

**_____________________________________________**

—_Kari date prisa_

—_Ya, ya voy_— grito agitada de correr entre la multitud de estudiantes que empezaban a desalojar la escuela

—_Eh… chicas creo que hoy no las podre acompañar_—explicaba Sora acercándose a Yolei y a mi.

—_Bueno iremos mañana_—le dije a Sora quien se veía algo apresurada.

—_Oye Mimi estas muy entusiasmada, pensé que no querías ir_—me pregunto Sora.

— _Solo las acompañare_-le dije nerviosa

—_Bueno chicas nos vemos mañana…Adiós. _

Se despidió Sora corriendo en sentido contario… ¿qué le habrá pasado? La más motivada por ir era ella. Olvidamos la ausencia de nuestra amiga y caminamos hasta la casa de la adivina.

Al llegar a la casa de la susodicha vi que era una casa normal, aun no habíamos entrado, estábamos ahí paradas frente a la puerta esperando que alguna tocara el timbre.

Yolei dio el primer paso.

A los pocos segundos abrió una señora robusta, bien vestida y de labial fuerte, nos sonrió y se hizo a un lado para que pasáramos.

Era una persona común y no con una pañoleta en la cabeza y grandes pendientes en sus orejas ni tampoco con un lunar en la parte superior de sus labios y maquillaje exagerado. No niego que me agrado ver que vestía como una persona normal. Las personas así exageradas me asustan.

Seguimos por la casa hasta llegar a un cuarto con algunas velas y retratos de ángeles, me alivie mucho más el ver que no practicaba magia negra o cosas así.

—_Bueno mis jóvenes estudiantes, que quieren saber_.

Nos pregunto con un hilo de voz y nos señalaba que tomáramos asiento.

Agitaba las cartas de manera ordenada y las ponía en la mesa.

En ese momento Yolei se sentó en frente de ella mientras ella le hablaba de varias que cosas las cuales no quería prestar atención.

La señora le pidió que tomara algunas cartas y empezó a hablar en voz baja sin que nosotras pudiéramos entender una sola palabra.

—_Tu nombre…_

—_Yolei Inuoe_

Kari y yo quienes estábamos presentes, nos miramos, de verdad daba miedo saber el futuro.

Después de hacer otra preguntas con respecto a su familia y demás nos dispusimos a ir, le pregunte con la mirada a Kari si quería consultar, pero agito la cabeza en señal de NO.

La divina nos sonrió.

—_Tu amor tendrá varios obstáculos..y entre ellos una mujer. Puedo darte una pócima que le despertara sus más íntimos deseos._

La señora me miro . Aun no lo podía creer pero decidí salirme de dudas.

— ¿_Eh? ¿Se refiere a mi?-_pregunte.

— _¿Tu no vienes a consulta?_

Moví mi cabeza en negativa…pero ¿pócima? Una pócima para ¿ Matt? estoy loca.

Las chicas que estaban presentes se miraron y observe la tensión entre ellas y decidieron esperarme en la sala.

—_Si deseas puedo darte más información_

No resistí saber mas acerca de ello, me mordí el labio inferior, no estaba interesada, pero con esa hipótesis sobre mi vida mi intriga se despertó.

Quede aturdida con lo dicho por la señora ¿qué sabía lo que me pasaba?

Me senté en la silla con la adivina

—_Se que amas a alguien en secreto._

La observé asombrada, ¿cómo sabia eso?... bueno eso me lo podría decir cualquiera, casi todas las chicas de mi edad están enamoradas.

—_Tienes dudas sobre el amor, y ¿sabes? Es el sentimiento más hermoso que puede existir, pero es terrible cuando se vuelve en contra tuyo._

Oh Dios mio, esa señora sabia todo sin haberle dicho una sola palabra sobre mi vida emocional, en ese momento deje la incredulidad a un lado y pensé en lo que me había dicho, y ¡si! Yo no soy una romántica empedernida… solo que no tengo fe en mis atributos sentimentales.

—_Mira_

Subí la mirada, y la señora me había puesto sobre la mesa una botella pequeña, del tamaño de mi mano. Con un líquido dentro

— _¿Que es esto?_

—_Un perfume que puede ayudarte en ese aspecto, solo tienes que rociarte con el constantemente…para que tu energía brille, y no pase desapercibido con el chico que tanto te gusta._

Asentí con la boca abierta, trague saliva y tome la botella.. Me levante de la silla agradeciéndole.

—_Una cosa más_…—me dijo—_No puedes dejarlo tocar de nadie… de lo contrario pierde efecto_ y _causara todo lo contario._

Asentí mientras le agradecía una vez más y salía de su casa nerviosa por la ultima advertencia.

Cerré la puerta y emití un suspiro.

— _¿Que paso?-_ me pregunto Kari que venía deprisa con Yolei saliendo de la casa.

—_No me lo creerás_…

Camine con ellas mientras les contaba todo lo que me había dicho, quedaron atónitas, y molestando con la idea de que yo le haría un hechizo a Matt, y obviamente ellas ya sabían que yo he estado enamorada de él por años.

Me alentaron sobre lo que debía hacer. Me decían que no había problema, en la guerra y el amor todo se vale….

**Hasta aquí llego ¿Qué tal? Ustedes me dirán y gracias por tomarsen la molestia de leerlo, y ya saben que pueden dejar todas sus opiniones y sugerencias.. bueno los dejo.**

**Besos**

**bye**


	2. ¿Amistad o Amor?

**Hola a todos espero que no les haya hecho esperar mucho… ¡ muchas gracias por todos sus reviews! Los leo todos y me alegro mucho que les haya gustado la trama de mi nueva historia ¡toy feliz! XD bueno aquí los dejo con el segundo cap espero que les guste… Besos a todos… Bye**

—_Así que es esa botella_— se las mostré.

—_No la puedes tocar_—se la mostré entre mis manos y retirándola ahí mismo, ya que Yolei tenia intención de tocarla.

—_¡Oh vamos yo la quiero ver Mimi!._

Que tonta Yolei, no sabía acatar órdenes de cuando debía de hacer algo o no. Mire de nuevo aquel envase de cristal fino en forma de triangulo, de color verde esmeralda. Viéndolo bien, era precioso, tena algunos brillantes ficticios diminutos incrustados en ella.

— _¿Que no es Matt el que esta entrando a la casa de sora?—_diviso Yolei quien veía a lo lejos al rubio entrar a la casa de la pelirroja que se podía ver a unas cuantas casas de la calle por donde caminábamos.

Guardé el envase en mi bolso vi a Matt en frente de la puerta de la casa de Sora aun con el uniforme de la escuela. Mi corazón de oprimió.

Un temor embargo mi ser, al verlo cerrar la puerta.

Cerré los ojos por dos segundos y me cuestione una y otra vez si eran novios… ¿acaso es Sora la persona que está entre los dos, ¿como dice la adivina? No, no creo, es imposible...y si fuera así, estaría en graves problemas por que ella es mi amiga y él la persona que amo.

— _¿Que hará Matt allí?-_ Preguntaba Kari.

Yolei volteo a verme observando mi actitud de preocupación.

—_¡Oh Mimi! no tienes de que preocuparte, tu ya tienes la pócima mágica…aunque Sora es nuestra amiga ella ya demostró que a quién ama es a Tai_

Me comento Yolei y no pude evitar preguntarme si eso funcionaria o que sería lo correcto, el ¿amor? O la amistad.

**________________________________________________________**

Salí de la escuela un poco tarde, no contaba con el aseo del salón, ya casi llegando a la casa de Sora con pasos presurosos.

Toque la puerta y me abrió.

Me acerque a ella y vi como me sonrió…me pareció extraño, ya que la había hecho esperar.

—_Disculpa, es que no recordaba el aseo del salón de clases._

—_No te preocupes Matt, ya lo sabía…pasa-_—se dio a un lado y me dejo pasar.

—_Está bien, y…. ¿de qué querías hablarme?_—dije yendo al grano.

— _¿Quieres tomar algo?—_me ofreció

—_Eh no, gracias, así estoy bien—_conteste cortante

—_Bueno, es que, quería pedirte una disculpa…por lo que paso, cuando comenzamos a salir. _

Creo que mis cejas se desdibujaron al oír su comentario ¿Disculpa? Ya lo había olvidado, eso paso hace un mes…ya no me importaba…ni importaba que hace un mes mientras estábamos saliendo, ella me dejo plantado en una de las citas, y algunos días después se excuso diciendo que no quería seguir saliendo conmigo, que estaba confundida…no me quiso decir porque, pero yo lo sabía y la causa de su confusión tenia nombre…Tai.

—_Oh sabes, ya no importa_—le explique.

— _No sé si tu..Quieras empezar de nuevo_—me miro sonrojada abrazándose a sí misma.

Eso era un verdadero problema, ahora el que estaba confundido era yo.

—_Veras Sora no sé si…_

—_Está bien, no tienes por qué darme un respuesta ahora, solo quiero que lo pienses, y me digas mañana._

¿Sera eso lo que quiero? Tal vez pueda darme una oportunidad con ella, es una buena chica, a lo mejor si podría funcionar. Apreté mi puño intertanto decidirme de una buena vez.

—_Lo pensare, por ahora debo irme._

Asintió con una sonrisa

Se despidió con serenidad y mi cuerpo quedo estático al ver que ella se había abalanzado sobre mi sin brusquedad y poso sus labios sobre los míos, pero inmediatamente me separe de ella...

—_Espera, creo que vamos rápido_—¿le dije que íbamos rápido? Definitivamente eso es nuevo, cualquier hombre estaría encantado.

—_Si lo siento_—asintió mi amiga apenada.

—_Debo irme..Adiós_—me despedí abriéndola puerta y saliendo con la mayor prisa.

Salí algo impactado con la actitud de Sora, era evidente que quería algo mas, sentí querer llegar más lejos ese beso y para qué negarlo, es una chica linda, pero no inspiro mis mas ocultos deseos, no sé si la vea con otros ojos más que la de una amiga..¿ por que le dije que lo pensaría? ¡ me había dejado plantado!...soy tonto.

Camine deprisa, unas cuadras más allá. Pase por enfrente de la casa de Mimi y Recordé la conversación de había tenido con ella...se había vuelto bastante sensata para su edad a lo mejor podría ayudarme con este problema.

Me detuve y subí algunos escalones hasta llegar a la puerta.

Presioné el timbre. Espere unos segundos, mi cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas de manera tonta y mejor decidí devolverme al ver que nadie atendía al llamado.

Escuché abrir la puerta justo antes de voltear para irme.

La vi salir y mis ojos se centraron en lo sensual que se veía con una diminuta falda y una blusa pegada a su cuerpo dejando ver sus voluptuosos pechos…

Desvié la mirada ignorando aquello.

—_Yolei, olvidaste tu..._

Quedo tan sorprendida como yo, con una gran diferencia, ella por equivocación y yo sin dejar de mirar su sexy ropa

—_Matt…disculpa, pensé que era Yolei_.

—_No pasa nada_—explique viéndola ella tratando de esconderse tras la puerta, seguro sintió vergüenza verse en paños menores.

—_Eh..Pasa; puedes sentarte, ya regreso._

Pasé y me senté en el sillón de la sala mientras ella subía rápidamente las escaleras; me fue imposible no ver sus torneadas piernas y parte más arriba que escondía en esa pequeña prenda de ropa… agite mi cabeza para no pensar en otras cosas y ver mi pantalón tomar relieve.

Me sentí un poco mal ver de esa manera a una amiga…nunca lo había visto, pero ella tenía un cuerpo envidiable para cualquier chica.

Eche un vistazo a la mesa junto al sofá, sobre una mesa había un retrato de su familia, enseguida estaba otra fotografía, era un foto estudio, era ella que estaba con un vestido blanco, corto y un sombrero rosa… si su sueño era ser modelo parecía que estaba muy cercano pues se veía guapa.

Deje de ver las fotografías para ver que Mimi bajaba las escaleras una vez cambiada de ropa, tenía una falda más larga casi hasta sus rodillas y una camisilla… me sentí incomodo con la situación y sugerí irme.

—_Creo que vine en mal momento._

—_No, solo que me sorprendiste_

—_Se nota que casi nunca hablamos, para haberte sorprendido._

Ella rió con mi comentario.

Vine hasta aquí con la intención de relatarle mi problema con Sora, porque me había inspirado confianza, pero en ese momento no quise hablar de ella.

Y le propuse otra excusa, como la tarea de química o algo así.

Hablamos de otras cosas sin importancia y me explicaba algunas cosas de la materia, con su aliento muy cerca a mi cara, era imposible orientarme en las explicaciones que me daba; aunque eso yo ya lo sabía, no me concentraba con tan solo tenerla cerca.

La mire y vi brillar sus carnosos labios Y no sé por qué rayos no resistí abalanzarme suavemente sobre sus labios tomándole de las muñecas y besarla.

Ella abrió sus ojos estupefacta con mi actitud…pero no sé si haya sido por inercia, ella correspondió por unos segundos aquel beso.

Pero reaccione y me separe, ¿que me había pasado?, me toque los labios con incertidumbre y observe como ella buscaba con la mirada alguna explicación a lo sucedido, algo que no sabia en ese momento… me sentí apenado por ello y tome el impulso mas cobarde de irme.

—_Discúlpame_

Salí de la casa de Mimi sin decirle una palabra mas ¡Rayos! fue imposible no recordar que al besarla abrimos nuestras bocas entrelazando nuestras lenguas..Solo por unos segundos… me gustó, ¡no podía ser! Sera que….pensé que solo era cosa de niños el que me pareciera Mimi tan atractiva, o mas bien que me gustara.

___________________________________________________

—_¿Que había sido eso?... ese beso-—_me toque lo labios y no podía creer que Matt me había besado...Será que..¿El perfume que me regalo esa adivina si está funcionando?

Me tire sobre el sofá, sin dejar de sentir mis labios cálidos por aquel beso que tanto anhelaba pero apareció de una manera inesperada.

Y pensándolo bien no sabía qué hubiera pasado donde él no se hubiera retirado y para ser sincera, me hubiera gustado seguir.

Volví a pensar en aquel dilema que no me dejaba tan siquiera comer tranquila…y no le di más larga al asunto y decidí continuar con el "hechizo" como llamaban mis amigas. Tan solo me quede pensando en el hecho de que Sora se diera cuenta…uno y mil suspiros surgieron de mi, especular la sola idea de ver que Sora podría estar enamorada de él…pero yo también, y si Matt llegara a escogerla a ella, sabría perder.

Por ahora, pensaría en mí antes que las demás personas, puede que suene egoísta, pero ya había pensado mucho en ella haciéndome a un lado para que continuara Saliendo con Matt. Sora siempre ha estado enamorada de Tai, no creo que deba preocuparme por algo ¿o si?

_________________________________________________________

Oí los pájaros cantar a muy altas horas de la mañana, muy pocas veces llegaba temprano a la escuela, era una de las primeras en el día de hoy.

Me fui hacia las sillas que se situaban cerca de la biblioteca. Ese era el lugar más tranquilo de la escuela con un hermoso jardín que se divisaba en frente de aquellas sillas.

Me senté, apoye mi cabeza sobre la pared y la alegría me invadió al recodar el beso de ayer, aun no sabía cómo le iba a mirar a la cara cuando le viera… no sabía si me iba a ignorar, o por todo lo contrario…no era extraño que me fuera indiferente, pues un chico como él, podía tener a la mujer que él quisiera. El solo pensar aquello, la rabia proveía en mí... Me sentí del montón; como una más…..pero habría que ver como reaccionaria él al verme.

_________________________________________________________

Con mi maletín a mis espaldas, camine hacia la escuela sin dejar de pensar en aquel impulso que provino de mí, para ese beso, simplemente no sabía que había pasado.

Entre y me fui hacia el salón de clase…y recordé la propuesta de Sora ayer en la tarde, lo dude bastante, y aun la respuesta vacilaba, en el solo hecho de pensarlo.

Abrí la puerta y estaba ella ahí sentada escribiendo en su cuaderno…escucho el ruido de la puerta y volteo a verme.

—_Buenos días Matt_—me sonrió.

Aun no sabía que decirle, ni la decisión había tomado, así que espere que ella tocara el tema.

—_Buen día._

Al parecer estaba esperando la respuesta con mi llegada, no paraba de mirarme y si… yo sabia que era lo que quería, pero soy algo orgulloso y si ella deseaba continuar con las citas, seria ella….no yo.

Al comienzo de la clase note cierto aislamiento por parte de ella..Mis pensamientos se esfumaron al oír que el maestro de clase me nombro.

Como odiaba ir por libros a la biblioteca, tienes que cargar con un bulto que no te corresponde...en fin, a lo mejor lo que necesitaba era no verla por un minuto y aclarar mis ideas.

Cruce el pasillo que conduce hacia mi destino… a unos metros vi en una banca alguien dormido… ¿cómo podía un estudiante dormir a esta hora? No me gustaba echar al agua a las personas, no era mi problema..Solo me acerque para despertarle y decirle que no eran horas de dormir…..pero mi sorpresa fue enorme….

—_Mimi_—susurre al verla semisentada con la cabeza recostada sobre el muro y su maletín a un lado ¿ que sentí? Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, no podía dejarle de observar, parecía tan inocente ¿angelical? Moví mi cabeza con brusquedad y decidí despertarla.

—_Mimi…Mimi despierta_—le moví su brazo provocando que sus ojos se abrieran lentamente…me vio tan cerca que avivo sus sentidos y se espanto empujándome con su mano, perdí el equilibrio y caí.

— _¡Oh Matt! Lo siento, de verdad no te vi._

Me ayudo a levantarme.

—_Descuida, apropósito las clases ya han empezado_—conteste sacudiendo mi ropa.

— _¡Es cierto_!—miro su reloj—_ay no se por que me quede dormida._

—_No has tenido buena noche…_

Se sonrojo al oír mi pregunta y me respondió con evasivas, dándome a entender que sí.

Me acompaño a la biblioteca y me ayudo con algunos libros... aun con lo que había pasado ayer, no quería evitarla, no parábamos de conversar y me sentí a gusto con ello. Solo que el ambiente se tenso al nombrarme lo sucedido.

—_Oye Matt… Quería preguntarte ¿Que paso ayer?_

Mi cuerpo se helo, ella sabía perfectamente que había pasado, no era cuestión de amnesia, si no de querer saber por qué hice eso, el motivo…y eso era algo incierto para mí.

—_Discúlpame, de verdad no sé que me paso._

— _¿No lo sabes? es tonto._

Abrí los ojos y vi a una Mimi molesta. No negaba que me había sorprendido con su actitud.

—_Creí que las personas hacían las cosas con motivos…_

Callé.

—_Sabes, pensé que eras diferente, y para tu información no voy a ser una más en tu lista de chicas ingenuas._

Una daga clavo mi pecho, ¿qué paso con la Mimi dulce, consentida? Yo no tenía ninguna lista de chicas…solo que estaba confundido ¿qué podía hacer?

Mas que molesta…furiosa.. Me dejo los libros que llevaba sobre un escritorio en el pasillo casi llegando al salón de mi curso.

—_Espera_—la detuve apresando su brazo con mi mano, mientras en la otra cargaba el resto de libros—_No es lo que tú piensas.. Además tus acusaciones no tienen fundamento, por que aun no me conoces_…

Vi sus profundas pupilas color miel dilatarse rápidamente…y me arrepentí por lo dicho.

Le solté su brazo y baje la cabeza.

—_Matt… no se necesita ser un genio para saber que con tu silencio me has dicho infinidad de cosas…entre ellas que solo fue un impulso estúpido el haberme besado—_se soltó de inmediato

A lo dicho me miro con indiferencia y se apresuro perdiéndose en el pasillo de la escuela... ¿por que ella me dijo eso? Aun no lo entendía ¿pero que quería ella? ¿Decirle que fue lo más maravilloso de mi vida? Eso seria una gran farsa. Ese impulso me estaba metiendo en problemas y no solo personales, si no emocionales.

____________________________________________________

Llegue al final del pasillo casi que corriendo.

¿Por qué estaba tan furiosa? Observe mis manos y estaban temblando..Un sentimiento de culpa me acosó. Inútilmente me le declare ¡que idiota! Si ese era el efecto de la pócima…pero nadie tiene que amarme porque yo lo desee, y no quiero que él se confunda más de lo que esta. ¡ no es su obligación! Seguro está enamorado de Sora y lo único que estoy provocando son problemas.

Además estoy traicionando a mi amiga.

Llegue al salón de clases algo exasperada el maestro bajo sus anteojos sobre la nariz y me indico que siguiera sin haberme reprendido.

Me senté..Abrí mi maletín y vi ese recipiente raro con la pócima..Sentí deseos de lanzarla por la ventana..Pero algo dentro de mí hizo que mi curiosidad emergiera de nuevo y decidiera continuar un poco más.

A la salida de la escuela sentí la mano de mi amiga Yolei posarse sobre mi hombro.

—_Oye Mimi, Kari y yo nos quedamos esperándote en el descanso._

Me hizo un poco extraño el oír que no mencionaba a Sora, siempre estábamos juntas, a lo mejor…

—_Lo siento chicas pero estaba en la biblioteca._

—_Hoy fue el día de la desapariciones, Sora tampoco nos acompaño_—concluyo Kari.

Apreté mis puños al recordar la discusión con Matt, seguro él y Sora estarían juntos..Pero a lo mejor fue una suerte haberme decepcionado de ese rubio. Sería una tontería seguir con esto.

—_Mimi ¿Que ha pasado con Matt?_

—_Si, ¿alguna novedad?_—completo Kari a la pregunta de la pelimorada.

Me quede pensando

—_Discutí con el..._

— _¡Que!—_exclamaron al unísono_._

—_Lo siento chicas, no les he contado…pero, ayer me besó._

— _¡¿Qué?!_

—_Ayer en la tarde fue a mi casa y bueno, pasó…digo el beso, Pero fue muy extraño por que salió casi corriendo y hoy le pregunto y no me supo responder con certeza._

— _¡Qué?!_

_-—Bueno ya basta._

—_Lo siento Mimi..Pero ¿por qué discutieron?_

No hubo más remedio que contarles cada detalle. Mientras les explicaba lo sucedido, no estaba demás decirles que no le hablaran nada de esto a Sora. Salimos de la escuela, una sensación extraña me obligo a mirar hacia atrás… Vi lo que no quería ver.

Sora y Matt estaban hablando bajo un árbol mientras todos los estudiantes salían. Trague saliva, y le mire profundamente, y me observo unos segundos, volví a mis amigas y seguí mi camino mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Al llegar a mi casa me desplome sobre mi cama, pensando un montón de cosas, Matt, Sora y yo. Un triangulo amoroso bastante complicado. Saqué la botella de aquel perfume…y lo rocié sobre mis manos…era un aroma espectacular.

Enseguida sonó el teléfono. Y por un momento desee que fuera él.

—_Mimi.._

—_Oh Sora_—Salude sin animo

—_Tengo que contarte algo_

Me temí lo peor…Apreté los ojos con fuerza mientras ella me hablaba.

—_Matt y yo empezamos a salir ¡¿No es genial?!_

Una lagrima rodo por mi rostro desapercibida, y como se tratara de algo normal, la quite de mi piel y decidí no alegrarme por ella..No puedo alegrarme por mi infelicidad. ¿A que estaba jugando? Creí que había dejado de salir con Matt.

—_Y ¿ Tai?—_pregunte confundida.

—_Bueno las cosas no funcionaron, siéndote sincera no se qué paso—_contesto afligida.

—_Pero tu dejaste de salir con Matt por estar con Tai.._

—_Si, pero…_

—_No puedes jugar con eso—_conteste elevando mi voz.

—_Mimi ¿Qué te pasa? Parece que te hubieras enojado porque te dije eso._

—_No, solo que no puedes jugar con las personas de esa manera_

— _¡No lo hago! ¿Que te sucede? Estas muy extraña, hablaremos de esto mañana._

Seguido mi amiga me colgó. ¡Maldición!

Sostuve mi cabeza entre mis manos… ¿qué me estaba pasando? Desde que tengo ese perfume mi vida se está complicando… no le había comentado nada de lo que había hecho a Sora, la estaba traicionando, aunque ella no hace más que jugar con ello.

Tome la pócima que estaba dentro de mi maletín, lo agarré fuerte y eleve mi brazo para lanzarlo, pero mi cobardía de no tenerlo llego de nuevo. Aceptaba que no tenía agallas de dejar ese peligroso juego.

**Bueno.. hasta aquí el segundo cap, espero que les haya gustado y seguiré actualizando tan pronto como pueda XD… ya saben cualquier comentario bienvenido y una vez mas gracias por tomarsen la molestia de leerlo..Thank YOu!!**


	3. No todo sale como uno lo desea

**Buenas a todos… aquí les traigo el 3 capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado jeje, agradezco los comentarios que recibido de verdad me animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo y trato de mejorar siempre para que les sea de su agrado.. buenos no les quito tiempo.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"_Que bien que hoy era domingo, descansaría de esa pasada semana tan agitada y complicada._

_Comería mucho helado y vería Tv, a lo mejor me relajaría un poco para dejar de pensar en algunas locuras que he cometido últimamente"_

Mis padres se habían ido donde la abuela, a ellos no les gustaba permanecer en casa, en cambio a mi, no me gusta ir a sentarme en una silla mecedora y oír relatar las fantásticas hazañas del abuelo que a veces me resultan algo hartas cuando se prolongan demasiado y me obligarían tomar café. Quizá la soledad me sentaría bien.

Saque del refrigerador un bote de helado de vainilla. Y me senté en la sala a ver Tv. De pronto sentí el timbre de la puerta, deje el control remoto encima del mueble y sin prisa abrí.

Me detuve agarrando la perrilla de la puerta ¿y si era Matt? Rodé los ojos intentando creerme a mi misma la tontería que estaba diciendo, sonreí para finalmente olvidarme de ese disparate.

Abrí la puerta para ver a mi amiga, con la mano inclinada para timbrar una vez más.

—_Sora, ¿como estas?_— me hice a un lado para hacerle pasar.

—_Hola Mimi…Iré directo al grano… ¿quisiera saber que fue lo que te disgusto anoche?, te llame muy animada y estuviste de un humor fatal._

La invite a que nos sentáramos en los muebles de la sala.

—_Si, lo siento mucho, no sé que tenía ayer, no era mi día._

— _¿Te paso algo?—_Me cuestionó preocupada.

En ese momento pensé en Matt, y me mordía la lengua de querer preguntarle de una vez por todas que pasaba con él. Me sentí mal de no poderle decir nada sobre mis sentimientos por Matt, no sabia si era conveniente decirlo, aunque me moría de ganas, ella iba un paso adelante.

—_No te preocupes, solo tuve un día algo pesado, pero ya estoy bien. Y ¿que ha pasado de nuevo?—_pregunte con animo de saber algo que guardaba con efervescencia en mi corazón.

— _¿Sabes? ayer Tai me busco…_

—_Y ¿que te dijo?_—-cuestione.

—_Me sorprendí bastante cuando me concluyo que respetaba mi decisión._

¿Qué tenía Sora? Que era como un imán para los hombres y con gusto los rechazaba.. y a mi…salían espantados, ¿envidia? ¿Lo que estaba sintiendo era envidia por Sora? En ese momento observe mi fotografía posando sobre la mesa de la sala y no era cuestión de físico, si no de personalidad. Aunque algunos hombres se fijan en mi, más si son vacios e incoherentes que se dejan llevar por una bonita sonrisa, Sora es madura, razonable, siempre de preocupa por los demás. Ahora entiendo que por mi forma de expresarme, de hablar y hasta de vestir puedo enviar un mal significado de lo que realmente soy, aunque no se molestan en conocerme, he vivido con el karma de que una chica guapa es sinónimo de una cabeza hueca.

—_Sabes, No vi a Matt muy seguro de salir conmigo._

Mi amiga interrumpió mis pensamientos al nombrarlo.

— _¿Porque lo dices?—_pregunte viendo a mi amiga algo pensativa.

—_Bueno, se comporto algo extraño, dudó mucho en aceptar volver a intentarlo, .a veces pienso que conoció a otra persona_.

Mi corazón latió a mil…no sabía si contarle lo del beso. Apreté mis dientes fingiendo ignorancia hacia la situación, aunque lo había pensado bien y ese beso solo había sido algo insignificante para él, no valía la pena mencionar ese penoso hecho.

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

—_A lo mejor pueda funcionar—_había pasado una semana después de aquel incidente con Mimi.

Susurre a mi mismo viendo que pronto llegaría Sora, era una tarde agradable, y era otra cita con ella, pero había algo inquietante ¿Por qué no podía quitarme de la cabeza a Mimi?

Esa agresividad que desconocía en ella, me hacía pensar que ella no era la mujer que yo creía, ahora que lo comprendo, ella no es como las demás chicas, que con ese beso me hubiera propuesto hasta matrimonio; además por lo que he visto Sora no sabia nada del hecho, y era mejor así…ella no quiso ser como ellas.

Alce la mirada y vi a Sora en frente mío sonriendo.

— _¿En qué piensas?_

Me sonroje, pues no podría decirle que Mimi era la causante de ello.

—_Nada importante, ¿a dónde quieres ir?_

—_Bueno a decir verdad…Me encanta el helado_

En el camino hablamos de cosas comunes, sobre mi banda, mis estudios, el negocio de flores de su madre y su relación con ella. En ese momento nos sentamos en las en unas sillas blancas bajo un paraguas sofisticado que atravesaba la mesa.

La veía disfrutando mucho de su helado de fresa.... La observaba mientras me hablaba y veía en ella una persona muy diferente a muchas, tan madura para su edad.

—_Estas muy pensativo en el día de hoy._

Levante la mirada.

—_Matt no tienes la obligación de estar conmigo si no lo quieres_— dejo de comer por un momento.

—_Sora, desde un principio aclare que lo iba a intentar_—concluí con suavidad y firmeza.

Asintió con una leve sonrisa y degustando de la fría copa de helado que tenia en frente.

Para ser honesto estaba algo incomodo.

Y no niego que me sorprendió sentándose a mi lado y sin previo aviso me tomo confianza con un beso. Sentí sus fríos y rojos labios apretarse con los míos, Yo correspondí tomando su rostro entre mis manos sintiendo el sabor de la fresa en ellos… era suave pero en un arrebato de locura mía quise ir mas rápido y mas rápido.. Hasta que ella se aparto algo sorprendida. Y de inmediato pensé que ella no era así… por un momento quise sentir de nuevo el atrevido beso con….ella.

Al separarme mire de frente al otro lado del parque…vi a lo lejos a la mujer que estaba robando mis pensamientos en ese preciso momento…caminaba Mimi con un vestido blanco ceñido a su delgado cuerpo, y detrás de ella…estaba Tai.

Un recorrido de adrenalina corrió con mi cuerpo en enorme cantidades, ¿qué hacia Tai con ella? Mis cejas se juntaron un poco. Y Sora lo notó.

— _¿Qué te pasa?_

Voltee a verla y decidí que no era justo con ella ubicar mis pensamientos en otra parte… parecía estúpido, pensando en ella y no prestar atención a lo que realmente importaba en ese momento. Sora.

—_Este parque es agradable_—contesté.

**____________________________________________________________________________**

—_Vamos ¿no me crees?—_Me cuestionaba Tai.

—_A decir verdad, no creo que hayas ido a la biblioteca a adelantar las tareas… y si es así, ¿me das tus apuntes?_

—_Déjame pensarlo, por haber dudado de mí…_

—_Oh vamos Tai.._

—_Es broma...no he hecho los deberes, pero ya sé que tu tampoco_—en ese momento rió— _mejor te invito a un helado por soportarme._

—_Creo que tomare otro camino a la escuela para no encontrarme todos los días contigo_—asentí adelantando mi camino.

—_Está bien, está bien…no exageres._

Ahora que lo pensaba llevaba mucho tiempo que hablaba con Tai de camino a la escuela, siempre me reía con él, la seriedad para él era palabra desconocida y eso hacia alejarme un poco de mis problemas…y de pensar en él.

Llegamos a un carrito de helados ahí mismo en el parque donde andábamos. Ya estaba haciéndose tarde, el sol comenzaba a esconder sus rayos. Ya estábamos por un sendero con luces a media vela, Cerca de un lago.

La noche caía, y nos arropaba sentados en una banca de cemento algo elegante, frente al lago que nos hacia brillar la cara con su reflejo…a decir vedad me sentía un poco incomoda, parecía algo romántico. Pero no, Tai es solo…mi amigo.

A veces veía a Tai algo triste por lo de Sora, me daba pena por él…es guapo, buen cuerpo, hasta una buena personalidad, me preguntaba por qué no habrán funcionado las cosas con ella.

—_Oye Tai…¿aun te sigue gustando Sora?_

— _¿Por qué lo preguntas?_

—_Bueno solo que, antes ella era el tema del día para ti y últimamente no se…_

Me observo y dibujo una leve sonrisa.

—_Sora ya forma parte mi pasado y es algo que guardare como algo especial, como cada cosa buena que forma parte de mi vida…aunque hayamos preferido ir por otro camino_.

Mis ojos se iluminaron al escucharlo hablar así…no sabía que Tai pensaba de esa manera tan madura. De una forma inesperada tomo mi rostro suavemente y me obligo a verlo a los ojos.

—_Mimi, tu estas en mi presente, aunque sé que estés enamorada de Matt..No me importa decirte ahora que eres una persona muy especial para mí._

Mi corazón paró. Recopilé toda esa información. ¿Tai? ¿Cómo sabia que a mí me gustaba Matt? ¿Yo era su presente?, mi cerebro no podía captar toda esa información sin previo aviso, así que mi mente se bloqueo. Lo observe por unos segundos sin saber que decir nada pues no me lo esperaba y mucho menos de ¡Tai!, lo único que me atreví a preguntar solo fue una cosa.

— _¿Como sabes lo de Matt?_

— _¿Intentas negarlo?—_ me respondió con otra pregunta.

—_No te lo negare, pero…_

—_No necesitas decirme algo, yo solo te dije esto con el fin de que lo supieras._

—_Solo quiero que no le digas a Matt sobre eso por favor._

-—_Descuida _— respondió tomando una piedra de la hierba del suelo y arrojándola al lago… entonces fue cuando yo tome otra y le imité…

—_Eres buena_.—comento Tai al ver que la había arrojado más lejos que él.

Sonreí fingiendo superioridad. y en esa mentirilla, di un paso para arrojar la siguiente piedra más lejos, pero me tropecé con una roca que estaba justo allí, y en mi intento por recobrar el equilibrio tomé la mano de Tai que estaba junto a mí, cayendo conmigo y rodando por el pasto y gritando hasta llegar a la orilla del lago.

En un enorme silencio y estando estáticos recostados en el suelo después de haber caído unos metros…sentí una fuerte presión en mi cuerpo.

— _¿Te encuentras bien?—_me pregunto estando encima de mí.

—_Me duele el tobillo_—susurre con cara de fastidio mientras él se levantaba y me ayudaba a sentar sobre la hierba —_Que tonta, no vi esa roca, lo siento mucho, mírate, tu camisa está hecha un desastre._

En ese momento comenzó a reír intensamente.

—_No es gracioso_—comente doblando mi pie lastimado.

—_Lo siento, mi camisa no importa, tu vestido es blanco y parece beige._

¡Oh genial! tenía razón, mi vestido estaba horroroso, mis padres empezarían a cuestionarme sobre donde estaba o que me pasó, y en ese momento comencé a reírme de mi misma el verme sentada en el suelo y mi vestido ¡que horror!

Dejamos de reír, Tai se paró y me extendió su mano, intente levantarme pero me dolía demasiado el pie.

— _¿Estás bien? Parece grave_—me comento mientras me tomaba de la cintura para ayudarme a levantar y sentarnos en aquella banca_—Déjame ver_—alcé mi pie posándolo sobre su pierna. y como si fuese un doctor tratándome de examinar un pie algo sucio por el resbalón y unas sandalias igual de desordenadas.

—_Entonces doctor Tai, ¿que me recomienda?_—reí ante la ironía.

—_Muy graciosa, aunque no lo creas, en el club de futbol nos enseñan primeros auxilios._

—_Oh ya veo._

—_Bueno al menos no tienes fractura_—comento dejando caer mi pie suavemente sobre el pasto.

Nos miramos intentando decir algo pero, no había la frase oportuna para esa situación algo tensa. De pronto Tai se acerco, lo que me ponía aun más nerviosa.

—_Tienes la cara sucia_—Comento intentando limpiar mi mejilla con sus dedos. En ese momento observe sus ojos profundamente, y vi en él una persona extraordinaria, A veces me daba rabia haberme fijado en Matt y no en Tai..a partir de ese momento sería difícil volverlo a ver con la misma cara, después de tal confesión..Apreté mis puños en pensar que Sora estaba con Matt, intentando reanudar su relación; y yo…sufriendo por ellos, y pensar que Matt no piensa en mí. Valga la redundancia.

Cerré mis ojos, sintiendo que sus gruesas manos acariciaban mi rostro, no pensando en que solo estaba limpiando mi mejilla… cuando menos pensé… sentí sus fríos y suaves labios posar sobre los míos y tomar mi cara entre sus manos.

No quise abrir mis ojos, la oscuridad en aquel lago resultaba acogedora, solo sentí como nos besábamos y pensaba en que Matt no merecía quererlo, si después de besarme estaba con otra…Una lágrima rodo por mi rostro y decidí apartarme.

— ¡_Tai no!_—exclame mientras me paraba y me disponía a irme.

En ese minuto Tai se levanto.

—_¿Por qué no? ¿Porque aun sigues enamorada de un hombre que esta con tu mejor amiga, aun cuando te beso?_

¡Maldición! ¿Tai porque lo sabía? Me detuve.

—_Tai dime de una vez por todas ¡¿quién te ha dicho eso?!_

—_Te seré sincero, escuche sin querer una conversación por teléfono entre tú y Kari sobre ello. ella no lo sabe._

—¡¿_Entonces dime?! ¡¿Es justo hacer esto cuando aun estoy enamorada de Matt y tú de Sora?!_

—¡_Yo no estoy enamorado de Sora.!.¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa eso?_-se acerco hacia mí y me poso sus manos sobre mis hombros.—_escúchame Mimi, no tienes porque seguir queriendo a_ _un_ _hombre así._

Le miré con sinceridad

— _¿Acaso es porque yo quiero? Ojala pudiera arrancarme esto que siento y plasmarlo en ti_—le mire pusilánime.

—_No quiero que plasmes tus sentimientos por Matt hacia mí, yo solo quiero que tengas algo diferente conmigo_.

— _¡Pero amo a Matt!_

— _¡Podemos intentarlo si quieres!_

Le mire con los ojos cristalinos…y un fuerte abrazo por parte de mi amigo me hizo sentir segura y plena. ¿pero por que?, estaba tan confundida que acepte…acepte el juego de intentar amar, aun sabiendo que no iba a dar resultados. Apreté mis ojos inundada de ira por hacer algo que en este momento me estaba trayendo problemas…¡ese maldito perfume!

___________________________________________________________________________________

—_Oye Hermano, ¿No vas a terminar tus cereales?_

—_No, ya es tarde para la escuela_—deje medio el desayuno y a Tk solo que estaba sentado en la mesa sin ninguna prisa.

—_Pero si todavía faltan 10 minutos más…_

Voltee a mirarlo mientras me ponía a mis espadas el maletín.

—_Tengo que ir a un lugar primero._

Me miro con extrañeza y Salí sin darle mucha importancia.

Me di deprisa para poder llegar a su casa antes de salir. Me paré cerca de la puerta esperando su salida, cuando al fin sentí abrir la puerta y la vi. Estaba algo diferente hoy, tenía el cabello suelto, siempre solía tenerlo recogido cuando iba a la escuela. Me acerque siguiéndole.

—_Mimi_—le llamé en voz baja. Volteo a verme asustada, y disminuyo la velocidad de su paso, mas no paró.

—_Hola Matt_—me respondió fríamente.

—_Se que estas molesta conmigo._

—_Matt olvídalo, no estoy molesta._

—_Solo quiero disculparme por lo del otro día_.—no sabía por qué no me miraba a los ojos, me respondía normalmente, pero su actitud era distante como si no le importara.

—_Está bien._

Caminamos por un momento, un instante de tensión se vivió entre los dos, ahora me daba cuenta que había sido un error besarla, pero ni yo mismo me explicaba que había pasado, pero no deseaba estar mal con ella, quería seguir siendo su amigo. ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ¿No era esto lo que quería? Que después de ese beso siguiéramos nuestras vidas como si nada, y hasta llegue a pensar en que seria bueno no volverle a ver, ni hablar. No sabia a ciencia cierta por que no estaba alegre por ello, después de todo ella…no me importa. Aun así decidí actuar con naturalidad.

—_El sábado te vi con Tai en el parque…_

—_Sí, estaba dando una vuelta con él, ¿estabas cerca de allí?—_me pregunto.

—_Si estaba con Sora en ese parque._

No me dijo nada al respecto, se quedo callada y paró.

— _¿Pasa algo?—_pregunte también parando mi paso.

En ese momento oí un grito y una persona se aproximaba hacia nosotros.

— _¡Tai apresúrate, llegaremos tarde!—_le decía Mimi .

Y mi sorpresa fue casi de infarto al ver a Mimi y a Tai, saludarse con un alegre beso en los labios. Ahora entiendo que hacían en el parque aquel día, y el por qué esta tan indiferente conmigo…pensé que Tai estaba enamorado de Sora… ¿que juego es este? Esto no estaba nada bien.

—_Hola Matt..—_me saludo mi amigo. Y le salude con la mano.

Aun caminaba junto a ellos. No tendría por qué importarme. Pero algo me molestaba.

Me sentí demasiado molesto, pues apreciaba la indiferencia que les causaba mi presencia, y no es que tuviera que llamar la atención, pero la relación de lo ex -elegidos desde aquella aventura, siempre fue especial…y ahora la madurez, el amor y muchos otros factores que se iban presentando a lo largo de la vida, empezaban a desmoronar aquella unión de amistad que parecía irrompible.

Di gracias a la vida por haber llegado a la escuela, me separe de ellos , y me dirigí al salón de clases..Aun no podía creer la relación de Tai y Mimi... parecía tan ¿dispareja?. Sacudí mi cabeza para no pensar más en ello.

Entre al salón de clases y no vi Sora.. Ya casi empezarían las clases y no había llegado, y fue extraño no sentirme afligido por no estar con ella, solo seguiría mi día y al salir de la escuela iré a su casa para ver que pudo haber pasado.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

Pasaron algunas horas y el timbre para salir al descanso, se hizo notar. A decir verdad no tenia animo de salir, pero era aburrido quedarse solo en un salón.

Salí; tome mi Mp3 y me senté bajo un árbol a escuchar música. Vi salir a Mimi y a Tai, ¡pero qué molesto era verlos! Me producía malestar y malgenio… sin darme cuenta estaba arrancando hierba con fuerza en mis puños, decidí meditar ¿Qué me estaba pasando? era un alivio saber que Mimi estaba en otro curso, no quisiera ver a Tai siempre besándose con Mimi a cada instante, además seria un caos donde Sora, Mimi, Tai y yo estuviéramos juntos.

Fue tan de repente todo esto que ni recuerdo si algún día llegue a sentir algo por Mimi, esta situación me resultaba extraña, como si alguien hubiera hecho un hechizo para que todos los sentimientos y peleas se juntaran en un mismo lugar…el problema era saber a quien le cayó el maleficio. Sin pensar en el problema que ocurriría luego.

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Aun no era hora de entrar a clases pero Tai se había apresurado para terminar algunos deberes.

Busque con la mirada a mis amigas, pero no vi a ninguna cerca, así que me dirigí al baño antes de que el timbre sonara.

Moje un poco mi cabello, abrí mi bolso y observe la pequeña botella en el fondo, lo mire pusilánime por unos segundos ¿que estaba haciendo? Estaba obligando a una persona a amarme sin medir las consecuencias que traería luego, sin pensar en los sentimientos de él. Era una tontería, tome esta pócima para atraer a Matt; funcionó al principio, pero ahora esta con Sora.

Es una estupidez tener este recipiente. Vi detenidamente el desagüe del lavamanos, seria mejor acabar con eso de una buena vez, lo tome en mis manos, pero su olor me embargo de nuevo, me hipnotizaba. Cada vez que decidía deshacerme de él se me rizaba la piel y las ganas de deshacerme de esa botella se desvanecían, y el apetito voraz de rociarlo por mi cuerpo volvieran. No resistí.

De inmediato lo metí al bolso, mis ojos dejaron de opacarse a causa de esa pócima al oír que unas chicas entraban conversando muy animadamente. Sacudí la cabeza, para olvidar el error de no haber botado aquel liquido.

Me hice la que estaba guardando mi labial y escuchaba inconscientemente aquella conversación. Un chico era el tema del dialogo.

Mire de reojo a las chicas, una de ellas estaba leyendo una carta, al parecer de su novio. Suspiraba con cada línea leída.

¿Por qué no podía tener a la persona que ella quería? Me preguntaba mirando hacia el techo,

¡Rayos! Salí de inmediato al ver que había sonado el timbre.

Llegando al salón de clases observe a Matt recostado cerca de la puerta ¿Que querrá? Baje la mirada intentando ignorarlo, pues no sabía lo que pasaría después...

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**¿Qué pasara? ññ, bueno hasta aquí el 3 cap, de nuevo muchas gracias por su reviews y hasta el próximo!!! (no tardare)**

**Besos**

**Bye**


	4. Ella es especial para mi

**Holitas de nuevo… bueno al parecer no me estoy tardando nada mmm debería tardarme mas Xd no mentiras…me gusta actualizar lo mas rápido posible.. y a todos muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animan mucho!. Bueno los dejo**

**Besos**

Aun no había terminado el descanso; aproveché y me marche hacia el Salón de Mimi, tenía que hablar con ella.

Y como si mis deseos se hicieran realidad Mimi apareció. Intentó ignorarme agachando la cabeza pero me puse enfrente obligándola a mirarme.

Dio un paso hacia atrás y se cruzo de brazos

—_Matt ¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_No sabía que te gustaba Tai y aun así te besaste conmigo. Entonces no entiendo como te enojaste, cuando me reclamaste el beso._

—_¡Perdón_!—me contesto indignada juntando sus cejas.

—_O ¿no me vas a dar la noticia de que tú y él son novios?—_Le cuestioné.

—_Matt debo dejarte algo muy claro, Primero ¿Por qué debo decirte todo lo que pasa sobre mi vida privada?, segundo, ¡Tú fuiste el que me beso! Y aun así estas de novio con Sora._

—_Sora y yo no somos novios…solo salimos._

—_No hay nada de diferente en ello, no seas ridículo—_se atrevió a contestarme.

La ira se estaba acoplando en mi interior y sentía que iba a explotar. ¡No soportaba la idea de que una niña caprichosa me insultara!

-¡_Tú eres la ridícula, Por haber correspondido a ese beso! y ¿sabes qué? No daré más importancia a ese estúpido hecho, al fin y al cabo muchas chicas se mueren por besarme, como para pensar en algo tan insignificante!_—termine casi sin aire, y solo sentí el ardor de mi mejilla tras recibir una bofetada de ella…en ese momento no me importo si hubiera gente viéndonos, y para fortuna no había un ser humano en ese pasillo…pero eso no me preocupaba, solo el ver su rostro sonrojado de ira y me hicieron sentir como un miserable. ¡Rayos! me Salí de control, ¿por qué? ¡¿Por qué sentí ira al verla con Tai?!

Después de eso respiré agitadamente y vi como se marcho apartándome con brusquedad de su camino. Muy bien Matt habías perdido una amiga, y ganado una bofetada todo por comportarme como un ser estúpido.

__________________________________________________

¡¿Era estúpido?! O ¿en qué en estaba pensando?, ¿Por qué no paraba de llorar? ¡Maldición!.No estaba pensando con cordura, hasta había salido del salón corriendo…las ganas que habían en mi para irme de ahí lo más lejos posible eran muchas… ¿pero qué diría Tai? Era su novia…pero no tenía tiempo ni para pensar en ello, era mejor tranquilizarme y entrar a clases más relajada.

Llegue a la cafetería y pedí un té…al pasar el dinero note mis manos temblar y sentía un leve ardor en mi mano derecha,..Me arrepentí por eso, estaba siendo agresiva y no suelo ser así.

Tome un sorbo de té caliente y me quede sentada en la mesa un rato tratando de despejarme. Al terminar me dirigí al baño a tirarme un poco de agua en la cara y quitarme el calor y el rastro de las lágrimas que me había producido el imbécil de Matt.

Cada vez que juntaba mis manos para acumular agua y tirarla a mi cara , se repetía esa imagen una y otra vez_ "No sabía que te gustaba Tai y aun así te besaste conmigo. Entonces no entiendo como te enojaste, cuando me reclamaste el beso_" ¿pero quién se creía que era? Es cierto que me enoje un poco., pero… el aunque intente negarlo, ya sabia que era novio de Sora…que ridiculez.

Al salir del baño, me sorprendí al ver a Tai esperándome en la puerta.

— _¿Estás bien?—_me pregunto introduciendo las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

Lo dude uno segundos

—_Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?_

Se acerco hacia a mí.

— _¿Estabas llorando? Te vi salir hacia la cafetería_—me miro a los ojos y los notó rojizos.

Cabizbaja sonreí intentando ocultar lo que había pasado.

—_Estoy bien—_fingí

—_Mimi dime la verdad_.

Apreté mi labio inferior, era inútil ocultarle… tenía una relación con él debía ser lo más honesta posible. Aunque sonara tonto, pues no era honesta conmigo misma.

—_Discutí con Matt_.—no le mire a los ojos

— _¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso?_

Esquivé su mirada intentando pensar en decir la verdad lo mas tranquila posible.

—_Bueno tu sabes que el y yo siempre peleamos..esta vez fue por lo que paso entre los dos.._

—_¿Pero no te hizo nada?_

—_Claro que no..Solo me sulfure un poco, no es mas._

Al decir mi argumento le vi un poco más tranquilo, y no le dimos más importancia a esa situación, Ya que era normal que él y yo siempre discutiéramos por todo. Me brindo un beso como si eso me tranquilizara, pero me sentí más segura.

Nos despedimos para ir a los salones de clases. Y me sentí alegre por el apoyo que he recibido de Tai al menos un poco aliviada, pues me había desahogado… ¡Pero un momento! El perfume, Tai ¿Será que el perfume que me dio la adivina, seria para Tai? Y yo habré confundido el amor de Matt. No ¡no puede ser!.. No eso es imposible, al principio funciono con Matt íbamos bien, hasta que…dejamos que terceras personas intervinieran en nuestras decisiones y nos confundieran aun mas o ¿no? A lo mejor podría volver donde la adivina para que me aclare este asunto.

_______________________________________________

Posé mi mano sobre mi rostro, cubriendo mi cara de vergüenza, y de estúpido al haber hecho unos reclamos tan ridículos.

¿Qué haría para verla a la cara? Era obvio que no me quería ver, tendría que ver la manera de disculparme..Más que eso, que me perdonara..Aun no sé si deba contarle lo sucedido a Sora, mejor no, no es conveniente que sepa que hice unos reclamos tan tontos a Mimi, no se merecía lastimarla.

Me dirigí hacia el salón de clases, y un arrepentimiento me acompañaba.

Al doblar la esquina del pasillo choque con alguien…Subí la mirada… Tai.

—_Hola Tai...no te vi_—Salude relajado y para sorpresa mía, Tai me agarro por el cuello de la camisa y me apoyo sobre la pared.

—_¡Escúchame Matt! si te atreves a volver molestar a Mimi, y también entrometerte en nuestras cosas, te romperé la cara_.

—_¡Suéltame!-_—le quite sus manos que aprisionaban mi cuello —_No me entrometo en tu cosas, solo discutimos, no es mas._

—_Espero que no se presenten más situaciones que tengan que ver con lo que haya pasado entre ustedes…de lo contrario_…

—_¡De lo contrario que! No tengo miedo a tus amenazas, es increíble que estés lidiando una batalla conmigo por una mujer_—conteste con ironía.

—_No es una mujer a la cual tu estas acostumbrado…ella es diferente, y especial para mí, ella no merece a alguien que hace cosas sin sentido_.

—_¿De qué hablas?—-_no entendí de que hablaba Tai y en ese instante calló

—_No la molestes, de lo contrario…me olvidare que eres mi amigo_—Me concluyo amenazante

Dicho esto mi amigo se retiro con una mirada fulminante hacia mí… ¿de cuando tenía tantos problemas? Y Mimi…desde que la conocí he tenido problemas... ¡maldición! De una patada lancé un cubo de aseo a varios metros del pasillo…no hacía más que pensar en Mimi ¡¿qué me estaba pasando?! "_No es una mujer a la cual tu estas acostumbrado…ella es diferente, y especial para mí" _esa frase se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez..ella no es una mujer a la cual estoy acostumbrado…¿pues que a que mujer estoy acostumbrado? Pose mi puño en mi boca ¿en realidad Tai estaba enamorado de Mimi? eso no podía ser.

No dejaba de apretar mis puños, ¿que le estaba pasando a Tai? Ni con Sora había reaccionado de esa manera…había algo muy extraño en él.

_______________________________________

El ocaso de una despejada tarde invitaba a todos los estudiantes terminar sus labores escolares.

Tenia que arreglar esa situación, para ello me había quedado unos minutos mas en la escuela hasta que todos se hayan ido, y esperar a Mimi que se encontraba haciendo aseo de su salón.

Me quede recostado en un árbol sin dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido en el día de hoy ¡que mañana tan agitada! Discusiones y más discusiones, esto realmente ya me tenía harto.

A lo lejos observe a Mimi salir sin ninguna prisa y fui hacia ella.

Al acercarme un poco mas sin notar mi presencia, eche de ver que tenía en sus manos una botella muy pequeña de color verde, lo roció en sus manos y se peino con los dedos su cabello.

—_Mimi…_

Se asusto tanto que dio un brinco y me observo sorprendida y de inmediato cerró su bolso.

Y sin dirigirme el saludo caminó hacia la salida con pasos presurosos, mas yo no me rendí, la seguía sin decir ni una sola palabra.

— _¡¿Por que no me dejas en paz_?!— exclamó dándome la espalda.

—_Necesito hablar contigo_—declare viendo su molestia.

Volteo a verme y tomo una expresión de fastidio, se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a hacer un ruido desesperante con su zapato.

—_Sobre lo de esta mañana…_—dije con las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón.

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres Matt? ¿Una disculpa? Te disculpo_— me dedico una sonrisa irónica— _por ahora déjame tranquila._.

A lo dicho Mimi volteo rápidamente y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

No perdí tiempo y le tome del brazo. Le mire a los ojos.

—_Que arrogante eres… te recuerdo que me diste una bofetada._

Aun sosteniendo su brazo con mi mano me dio una sonrisa aun mas irónica que la anterior ¿que le causaba risa? La acerque mas a mi obligándola a mirarme a los ojos, y por un momento se me olvido del por que estábamos discutiendo al sentir la sensación de su perfume.

—_Y a ti, te recuerdo que me insultaste—_ se soltó con brusquedad—_no me importa si besas a muchas chicas, al fin y al cabo recuerdo besos mucho mejores que los tuyos._

Abrí los ojos de par en par sintiendo como el enfado subía a mi cabeza… ¡¿Asi?! Junte mis cejas y con rudeza la tome de los hombros y la recosté contra la pared. No estaba dispuesto a aceptar sus comentarios.

Me acerque a su rostro y sentí como la respiración de mi amiga se había agitado.

—_Déjame o comienzo a gritar_—me exigió con voz suave y determinante sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

—_No lo harás…—_susurre.

Ella tomo expresión de duda y sin dejarle de hacer un movimiento pose mis labios violentamente contra los suyos, en su afán por resistirse; soltó su bolso cayendo al suelo, apretaba sus labios y trataba de esquivar. Le tome del rostro con mis manos atrayéndola más hacia mi cuerpo, sintiendo sus suaves pechos contra mí. En un momento determinado había dejado de resistirse y había correspondido a mi beso, entrelazando su lengua con la mía.

Me abrazo por la espalda pegándome aun mas a ella, mi adrenalina estaba al tope, baje mis manos hasta su cintura hasta agarrar con fuerza sus caderas moviendo su falda y subía poco a poco… mi agitación estaba la máximo e intentaba subir mis manos por debajo de su blusa sintiendo su tersa y suave piel hasta llegar al broche de su sostén. Y en una loca idea de querer mas comencé a desajustar su prenda intima.

De un momento a otro y con rudeza Mimi me aparto empujándome casi cayendo.

La observe, tenia la cabeza gacha y apretaba sus puños. Intente acercarme a ella pero tomo su bolso del piso y salió corriendo.

Pensé que era inútil seguirla, pues había empeorado las cosas, intente relajarme y pensar en otra cosa…pero pensé en alguien…Sora, ¿Cómo la vería a los ojos? ¿Que clase de relación tenia con ella? ¡Maldición! ella no se lo merecía.

Di un fuerte puñetazo de lado a la pared. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Iba a hacerlo con Mimi en mitad de una calle!

Mi cuerpo trataba de calmarse después de la descarga de "pasión" me recosté contra la pared intentando pensar que hacer de ahora en adelante. Cerré los ojos por un momento, eso se estaba saliendo de mis manos…Lo único que me dejo con alientos de victoria… fue que si había tenido mejores besos con otros chicos… con el mío no había sido la excepción.

______________________________________________

—_¡Hola Mimi!_

Alce la mirada y era Kari que me sonreía.

—_Hola Kari—_ salude doblando la esquina de la hoja del libro que estaba leyendo. Ya había pasado un día después de lo ocurrido con Matt y lo mas sensato que había pensado, era verlo lo menos posible, no quería otro encuentro con él de esa manera aun estando con Sora.

—_No sabía que te gustara estar en este jardín tan apartado de la escuela—_comentaba observando el lugar casi desconocido para ella y para casi todos.

La observe con una fingida sonrisa.

—_Oye Mimi_— comentaba mi amiga castaña sentándose a mi lado—_me entere que eres novia de mi hermano… ¿Qué paso con Matt?_

Baje la mirada.

—_Matt es un idiota, esta saliendo con Sora_.

—_No quiero entrometerme en tus cosas, pero tú sabes que mi hermano siempre ha querido a Sora._

La mire

—_El me negó ese sentimiento_—afirme.

—_Mimi, el siempre lo ha negado; no quiero que pienses que no quiero que estés con mi hermano… solo que no quiero que sufras_.

— _¡Kari siempre he sufrido por amor! ¿Cuál es la diferencia ahora?_

En ese momento Kari se levanto y se puso en frente mío.

— _¡Te das cuenta de lo que dices! No estas luchando por lo que realmente quieres y te estas conformando con alguien que ama a otra persona…¿todavía tienes la pócima que te dio al adivina?_

Me levante rápidamente empacando el libro en mi bolso. Y asentí con la cabeza.

— _¡Olvídate de esa estúpida pócima que te dio la adivina!; a lo mejor es la causante de lo que te esta pasando…¿estas segura de que esa pócima era para Matt y no para Tai?_

Observe a Kari enojada con los brazos cruzados.

—_¡Kari como crees que le haría algo así a tu hermano!_

—_De la misma manera en que lo hiciste con su amigo. Mira Mimi no te recrimino el que hayas decidido hacer eso, al principio pensé que era un simple juego, ahora no se que pensar, esa pócima es demasiado extraña. Deberías ir donde esa señora._

— _¿De que pócima hablan? ¿Adivina?_

Kari y yo volteamos a ver en cámara lenta, y observamos a Tai parado a unos metros de nosotras, mi piel se torno pálida y mi corazón se acelero, viendo como se acercaba y sin tener una respuesta lógica a su pregunta.

—_¿Por que se quedan calladas? ¿Esta pasando algo que yo no sepa?_

Apreté mis puños y lo observe con firmeza, en un ataque de sinceridad había decidido contarle todo lo que había hecho, así se riera de mi, o me insultara ¡necesitaba desahogarme! Comencé a abrir mi bolso para sacar el perfume.

—_¡Ay hermano! No somos las únicas que deseamos una pócima para que el profesor de matemáticas se fuera por una larga temporada y nos dejara descansar de sus deberes._

Decía Kari cruzándose en frente mío dándome la espalda y hablando a Tai con total naturalidad.

Tai nos miro incrédulo.

—_¿Así? Pensé que te gustaban las matemáticas_—dijo alzando una ceja—_además, ¿Mimi le hizo algo así a un amigo suyo?_

Mis manos comenzaron a sudar frio y por un momento pensé en que Kari tenía razón, no debía de decirle nada sobre esto y volví a cerrar mi bolso ganando tiempo.

Alcé la mirada y vi a Kari presionándome con la mirada a seguir con su juego.

—_Bueno, no es nada, solo que las chicas de mi curso y yo decidimos hacer un juego del cual se tiene un mito..Supuestamente para hechizara alguien y como nos caía tan mal el amigo del profesor por ser tan antipático, decidimos hacerlo._

—_Nos asustamos con ese juego así que mejor desistimos de esa tontería_—Concluyo Kari encogiendo los hombros.

—_Ya veo y ¿Qué juego era?—cuestiono Tai_

¡¿Mimi?! ¡?Yo soy Mimi?!... ¡invente un sartal de mentiras! Oh por Dios yo no era así…en creatividad siempre saque un cero, No sabía si iba a resultar… era muy creativa o Tai era un tonto.

En ese momento de tensión, Tai no pronuncio palabra alguna, lo que nos ponía más nerviosas.

— _¡Mimi recuerda el ensayo de teatro! Es en unos minutos_

Observe a Kari con incredulidad. ¿Ensayo de teatro? No me había inscrito a un club de teatro… soy pésima actriz, aunque con esa mentira estaba aprendiendo… enseguida capte lo que me quería dar a entender y seguí la corriente.

— _¿Ensayo? Mimi no sabia que estabas en el club de teatro_—Comento Tai sorprendido.

— _¡Es cierto! Se van a enojar conmigo si no llego a tiempo_—exclame fingiendo sorpresa.

—_Bueno hermano nos vemos en casa_—se dirigió a Tai, y enseguida me miro_—¡apúrate no llegues tarde!_

Concluyo la castaña de cabello corto halándome de la mano y dando una sonrisa fugaz a Tai y seguir corriendo junto con Kari hasta llegar a un solitario pasillo, nos recostábamos en la pared tratando de descansar de la maratón que habíamos hecho para escabullirnos de esa embarazosa situación.

—_Ibas a cometer una tontería ¿sabes?_—decía Kari con la respiración agitada.

—_Creo que si, me has salvado_—respondí casi con los labios secos—_solo que hay un problema_

—_¿Cuál?_

—_No pudiste haberme incluido en otro club, como de animadora, de cocina, hasta de futbol femenino .pero ¡¿de teatro?! ¿Que hare?_

— _¡Mimi eso es lo de menos! ¿Qué quieres que haga? Es lo único que se me ocurrió…no te queda de otra que inscribirte, además eres buena actriz… con la gran mentira que le dijiste a mi hermano, ganaras el protagónico._

—_Oh no. .Tú también participaste en esa mentira, yo le iba a decir la verdad_—le dije.

—_Por eso lo hice… ¿no pensaste en que daño podía causarle al contarle toda la verdad? Solo lograrías confundirlo y deprimiéndolo._

Agache la cabeza ¡Kari tenia razón! Soy una tonta…¿como no pensé en eso? Estaba actuando de una manera muy egoísta

Cargue el bolso a mis espaldas, le tome de la muñeca a Kari y comencé a caminar.

—_¿Oye a donde me llevas?_—exclamo mi amiga.

—_Iré a inscribirme al club de teatro, no hay opción_—conteste sin soltarla.

—_Mimi me encantaría acompañarte pero tengo cosas que hacer._

—_No me vas a acompañar… te inscribirás conmigo_—le dije con tranquilidad

En ese momento Kari se soltó con brusquedad y se quedo viéndome.

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mimi estas loca?!_

La mire con serenidad y entrecerrando mis ojos de forma amenazante.

—_Oh si, tú también participaste y me apoyaste cuando conseguí esa pócima…somos amigas ¿no? En las buenas y las malas._

Kari me observo con tristeza y haciendo varias curvas con sus finos labios.

—_¡No es justo Mimi!_—dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo muecas de niña consentida.

Le sonreí de forma maliciosa

—_Vamos, se nos hace tarde_—le dije halándola del brazo.

Lo tome de una forma alegre para no pensar que pasaría mas adelante cuando estuviera delante toda la escuela, haciendo mi peor papel de actriz y rogaba a Dios que me pusieran a bajar el telón. Observe a Kari que venia atrás de mi con cara de preocupación.

—_Esto no me esta gustando_—concluyo finalmente Kari con el esquema de su rostro casi de un fantasma… pues imaginaba que también estaba deseando que su único papel fuera bajar el telón.

**Hasta aquí llego jeje espero que les haya gustado y como siempre besos a todos y espero sus reviews!!**

**bye**


	5. Una tarde fue

Estiré mis brazos para relajar mi cuerpo, después de un agitado día.

Recordé que hoy no había sido una buena mañana.

_**Flashback**_

—_¡¿Estas loca?! Ni lo sueñes…_

—_Mimi por favor, eres perfecta para este personaje, si te vas no podremos hacer la obra.—suplicaba mi amiga de cabello corto rubio en frente de mi escritorio con algunos cuadernillos de varios personajes que tendría que repartir._

—_Lo siento Anna, quise integrarme al club de teatro solo para un personaje secundario ¡no para el protagónico!—bufe cruzada de brazos…kari tenia razón, tengo el personaje principal ¿será ese mi castigo a tantas mentiras? ¡Demonios!_

—_Es que aun no teníamos personaje principal de la obra y llegaste y…. eres perfecta ¡di que si!_

_Observe el cuadernillo del guion que estaba sobre la mesa. El típico cuento de las obras en la escuela… si no hubiera sido por Tai, no estaría en estos aprietos…¡me vería ridícula!_

—_¿No podía haber sido otro cuento en el que no haya un beso?—cuestione observando el súper clásico titulo de " La Bella Durmiente" plasmado en aquel cuaderno—digo, toda la escuela me va a ver haciendo semejante espectáculo._

—_Solo es un beso Mimi no exageres, ¿además por que te inscribiste?—se cruzo de brazo y alzo una ceja en señal de molestia._

—_No sabia que tenia que hacer esto—crucé mis piernas y me recosté sobre el espaldar de la silla intentando pensar en que hacer, ¡Kari! Espero que le toque un buen papel, ya me toco el peor a mí._

—_Mimi te imaginas, viendo a una de tus compañeras de clase no poder disfrutar de las vacaciones por que el maestro me dejo deberes extras por no hacer la obra, y no solo a mi si no a todos…..incluyéndote a ti, apareces en la lista de la obra._

—_¡¿Qué?!—abrí mis ojos como par de platos fueran…¡maldición! No me imaginaba mis vacaciones haciendo trabajos ¡Nooo!_

_Apoye mis codos sobre el escritorio y pose una de mis manos en mi frente observando fijamente el libreto…resignación…tendría que hacerlo….hay cosas peores ¿no?_

—_Bueno amiga, eres la protagonista así que estudia muy bien el guion, suerte, adiós—se despidió Anna con una gran sonrisa, pues sabia que no había de otra..Estaba entre la espada y la pared…_

_**Fin flashback**_

Recogí mis cosas y entre ellas, el libreto "estúpido cuento, como si con un beso se despertara, o que un apuesto príncipe me bese para salir de esta pesadilla" pensé empacándolo en mi mochila.

Camine lentamente por el pasillo y solo veía estudiantes correr de un lado para otro, con trajes, adornos y hasta comida…rogaba a que este festival pasara lo mas rápido posible…no quería ni imaginarme vestida con un pomposo vestido y ¡encima de todo dejar que un chico me besara!...Kari me las vas a pagar…

Lo único por hacer, seria estudiar muy bien ese guion, por lo menos, no hacer el ridículo si se me olvida alguna palabra en plena escena.

En ese momento de tensión por ver que se aproximaba mi mayor reto, oí alguien nombrarme.

—_¡Mimi!_

Voltee a ver a mi amiga Sora que estaba apresurada con unas telas y unos libros en sus manos.

—_Hola Sora…_

—_Mimi necesito pedirte un favor—_tomo uno de los libros y me lo entrego—_Es de Matt, hoy no vino a la escuela y no podre llevárselo personalmente, por todo esto del festival…mañana habrá examen así que es importante._

—_Pero…._

—_Sabia que lo harías, te quiero amiga_…_adiós_— Sin oír mi opinión se despidió, salió corriendo dejándome a cargo una ardua tarea….Y yo que pensé que lo peor había sido la obra de teatro.

Tome el libro en mis manos con fuerza, suspire hondo y me encamine a casa de Matt…¡ya tenia suficiente con la obra! que fastidio.

Hasta que sentir la mano de mi amiga Yolei posar en mi hombro.

— _¿Por que tienes esa cara?_

La mire con expresión de cansancio

—_¿Acaso tengo otra?—_conteste con ironía.

—_Oh pero que graciosa…pensé que estarías contenta por ir a casa de Matt_

La mire haciendo muecas de duda.

—_Escuche el favor que te pidió Sora..Esta es tu oportunidad._

— _¿oportunidad? De que hablas Yolei…_

—_¿Cual fue tu idea desde el principio? _

—_Si lo se, pero ya desistí de ello, el esta con Sora._

Yolei, siempre echando leña al fuego, Ni quería ver a Matt, es mas ni pensar en el, después de lo sucedido, no sabría como reaccionar…aunque en el fondo ese beso me había gustado demasiado ¿pero que estoy diciendo? ¡No!... me da pena de misma…Traicione a mi amiga y me siento muy mal por ello-

Apreté mis puños, no había sido la única, ¡el había sido quien había tomado la iniciativa!

Tai…¿será cierto lo que dice Kari? Tai siempre ha negado amar a Sora cuando se muere por ella…

—_Mimi, ¿por que sales con Tai?_

Salí de mis pensamientos al oír que mi amiga me hizo una pregunta bastante familiar.

—_¿Tu también? Por que no entienden que quiero darme una oportunidad con alguien que si me quiera y no con el estúpido de Matt que no ha hecho otra cosa que jugar a la seducción._

—_¿En verdad Tai te quiere?.. o mas bien ¿la pócima si era para Matt?_

Le mire con miedo, trague saliva y pensé en todo lo que había pasado, sabia a que se refería…el día en el parque, ese beso tan espontaneo y … de buenas a primeras dice que me quiere…todas esas escenas pasaron por mi mente como relámpago, ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta antes? Pero aun tenia dudas, antes de conseguir la pócima Tai había dejado de estar con Sora.

Agache la cabeza y pensé en que era vergonzoso ver como antiguos camaradas de l digimundo estuvieran compartiendo amores, entre ellas yo, Sora esta con Matt, pero algo me dice o mas bien todos sabemos lo que sentía por Tai desde que se conocieron… y el beso con Matt ¿Por qué me habrá besado? ¿Acaso si fue efecto de la pócima? O simplemente….atracción natural.

No dije nada.

—_Mimi, todo esto de la pócima te esta trayendo problemas._

—_Creo que ya se lo que debo de hacer…total, Sora esta con Matt._

—_Mimi, estoy totalmente segura, que Sora a quien ama, es a Tai._

—_¿Como estas tan segura?_

Observe que mi amiga se puso en frente mío obligándome a parar.. Me miro a los ojos.

—_¿No te das cuenta? ¡La pócima pudo haber hecho efecto en Tai y no en Matt!, y al hacerlo, se alejo de Sora, y a la vez ella busco a Matt…¿Coincidencia_?

Agache la cabeza sin dejar de sorprenderme la hipótesis de Yolei…¡no no podía ser! le mire con miedo… en mi vida me había dado cuenta que podía ser tan ..¿Cruel?

—_Ya sabes lo que debes de hacer…—_fue el ultimo comentario de mi amiga antes de marcharse con una sonrisa en sus labios, sabia que me había dado cuenta de ello, ella confía en que haga lo correcto. Y tenía razón.

¡Pero es que como era posible! Y ¿si no era así? ¡Maldición! Dejaría el estúpido libro al estúpido de Matt y volvería donde Amatista…ella debía de explicarle que es lo que estaba pasando.

Llegue a casa de Matt… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por que no abre? Me pegue del timbre hasta que abrió, vi su mirada de sorpresa.

Pero me olvide de Lo que debía de hacer donde amatista y no pude evitar observar su camisa medio abierta que dejaba al descubierto parte de su pecho, y esos pantalones desajustados, y su cabello mojado me hacia sugerir que acaba de salir de la ducha ¡oh Dios! ¡Este idiota es muy guapo!

—_Mimi…_

Moví la cabeza para salir para salir de mis pensamientos y volver a la realidad.

—_Sora me pidió el favor de entregarte esto, dice que tienen examen mañana_—comente de forma ligera y fría mientras recibía aquel libro.

—_Mimi espera_—me sugirió al ver que ya me marchaba. Me puse enfrente de el ¿Por qué me miraba así? Tan seguro, tan convencido de su rol de guapo, en ese momento una ira me invadió…muy seguro de que podía seguir su juego simplemente por que es lindo…—_Creo que te debo una disculpa, por lo de…esa tarde en que tu y yo…bueno, ya sabes_.— me explicaba con la mirada fría y algo de orgullo, pero note como se sonrojo inconscientemente.

¡Si claro! Se disculpa y en unos días vuelve a besarme ¿a que juega? ¿Cree que puede tenerme cuando el lo desee? En ese momento tome valor y decidí seguir su juego, pero con la diferencia que hare las cosas cuando yo quiera…

Nunca creí llegar a hacer eso pero…le sonreí. A lo que el me miraba desconcertante.

Camine para estar mas cerca de él, le tome del cuello de la camisa y lo acerque con fuerza a escasos milímetros de mis labios. No puso resistencia alguna, pues miraba sus profundos ojos azules y rasgos felinos que me atraían tanto, brillaban como nunca y me enceguecí con ellos, pude notar como el entrecerró la mirada y se dedico a observar mis labios a momentos en que admiraba mis ojos.

— _¿Siempre que besas a una chica te disculpas?...¿a que juegas Yamato?_

—_Cuando algo es tan bueno…quieres repetirlo ¿no?_

Aun le mantenía agarrado a su camisa, su cuerpo estaba muy pegado al mío.

¡Era un imbécil! Como si yo fuera una _cosa_…pero sin la estúpida pócima, sabría el quien es Mimi Tachikawa

—_Entonces no te disculpes, si te han gustado mis besos_…—susurre con aires de seducción, alardeando que lo iría a besar.

Hice un leve movimiento con mi boca intentado abrirla para besarlo, a lo que el me imitó, pero me retire de el y solté su camisa bruscamente.

Sonreí mordiendo mi labio inferior.

Alce una de mis cejas y me encamine para marcharme sin dejar de mostrar una coqueta sonrisa.

Le di la espalda y me reí en silencio, eso de la seducción me estaba gustando, pues deje a Matt con la boca abierta, esta vez no se saldría con la suya….además me había dado cuenta que podía estar con el sin la pócima, me lo había demostrado, no quise llegar mas lejos, pues no deseaba sentirme mas mal de lo que estaba con Sora, solo quería comprobar que tan lejos puedo llegar…si yo quiero, había sido tonta al dudar de mi seguridad con un tonto hechizo.

Pero mis aires de triunfo duraron poco, Matt me tomo del brazo y me atrajo hacia el con rudeza.

—_No juegues con fuego que te puedes quemar… princesa_—me susurro con su pálido rostro a unos escasos milímetros del mío.

No pude decir nada, pues tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso a la fuerza.

Intente alejarme, pero su fuerza era sobre humana…Tanto así, que al cabo de unos segundos no me opuse, y me deje llevar por sus cálidos labios que lograban una vez mas…acceder a ellos…y Me había dado cuenta que yo….también podía jugar con él.

El beso ya se estaba tornando más y más intenso con cada minuto que pasaba, que rodee mis manos a su espalda para pegarlo más a mí. Note su gusto y me tomo por la cintura adentrándome del todo a su apartamento y cerrando la puerta de una patada, pero ni el ruido de la escandalosa puerta nos impidió seguir con el beso.

Inconscientemente enrede mis dedos en su rubio cabello mientras el acariciaba mi espalda con locura y me obligaba dar pasos hacia atrás….hasta llegar a su cuarto.

En mi excitante camino a la habitación de Matt tropecé de espaldas con su cama desplomándome sobre ella y él sobre mí. El ocaso de la tarde se asomaba por una ranura de la cortina.

Hacia calor, y sin malgastar un minuto comenzó a acariciar mi cintura subiendo lentamente por debajo de mi blusa de escuela; lo que hacia que el calor se acoplara en mi cuerpo y quisiera deshacerme del uniforme. Fue fácil quitar su camisa, ya que estaba semi abierta y de un solo tirón, quedo en el piso.

Su cuerpo estaba frio, y algunas gotas de agua que caían de su cabello resbalan por su pecho, me hacían excitar aun más. En un arranque neurótico sin saber lo que hacíamos pues nuestra conciencia estaba anestesiada por la fogosa acción, estábamos totalmente desnudos y mirándonos fijamente. Descifre en su mirada como se denotaba temor, pues sus labios estaban inquietos, pero sus ojos estaba llenos de pasión por seguir, aun yo tampoco sabia que pasaría después, solo que mi cuerpo, mis hormonas y algo de mi alma exigían culminar aquel acontecimiento tan sorpresivo…pero pensé que aun estaba tiempo de terminar con esa situación que no debía ser.

—_Yamato, no…no esta bien—_Susurré entre besos cuando podía y le parte un poco de mi, Aunque en el fondo deseaba seguir y con mayor intensidad, un pedazo de mi conciencia me hablaba, me miro fijamente. Pensé que lo había logrado, me reproche por eso, pero me sorprendió al abalanzarse sobre mí con un beso aun mas apasionado, haciendo que mi conciencia se encadenara muy profundo y nos dejara disfrutar.

Le tome su rostro con una de mis manos impulsándolo a seguir, ya estábamos privados de ropa y cubiertos en sabanas…. Me observo a los ojos y lentamente los su boca enredando su lengua con la mía, paulatinamente fue bajando hasta mi cuello, hasta llegar a mi clavícula. Finalmente gozar de infinitas caricias y besos a mis pechos que con gusto observaba, disfrutaba tanto.

Hasta que sentí una enorme presión en mi intimidad, antes de cerrar fuerte los ojos, note que el hacia lo mismo. Y aprecie con el sentido del tacto, como entraba lentamente en mí.

Me fue inevitable exclamar un fuerte gemido y casi enterrar mis uñas en su espalda…me observo detenidamente, lo embargue con mas besos. Mi cuerpo se tensiono encorvando mi espalda, y escuche un gemido de Matt que de inmediato quiso ahogarlo con un beso…algo percibí en él, Cada caricia cada beso y una mirada me hacia pensar que lo disfrutaba al máximo y no simplemente por el hecho de estar excitados… si no por la ternura con la que lo hacia, que jamás había visto en alguien.

Al principio parecía una confuso tener que hacerlo, la angustia se hacia presente en los dos…pues obviamente no era correcto… pero luego de unos minutos, el miedo y el malestar se perdieron para dar bienvenida al placer.

Cada vez las embestidas eran con mas velocidad y fuerza, algo dementes debimos habernos visto, era como el fin del mundo, en el que ya no se podrían gozar de fiestas paganas, alcohol y muchas cosas terrenales, que por ser el ultimo día, debían de disfrutarse al máximo.

Lo presione con mis piernas a su cintura y repare su expresión de deleite al morderse los labios.

Después de infinitas acometidas, me abrazo fuerte al igual que yo, un grueso y fuerte suspiro emano de él, y un gemido por parte de mí; se hizo presente. Estire mi cuerpo como un gata recién levantada de su siesta mientras el me sujetaba mas fuerte. Una fuerte dosis de éxtasis recorrió nuestros cuerpos. Al fin.

Más agitados que nunca nos observamos uno al otro, no había palabras para ese momento y cualquiera seria para arruinarla, así que mejor callamos. Se recostó sobre mí sin separarnos hasta calmar nuestras respiraciones; de un momento a otro quedamos fundidos en un sueño profundo.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

—_Vamos Kari no están malo._

— _¡Por Dios Sora, Voy a actuar! No se si pueda memorizarme este guion_—Observaba a Sora, como podía no sorprenderle, ¡claro! Si no es ella quien vive ese sacrilegio en carne propia, Tk me va a ver ¡que vergüenza!

—_No se…si no te gusta ¿por que te inscribiste?—_cuestionaba la pelirroja cruzada de brazos mientras salían de la escuela, ya había acabado algunos preparativos para el festival.

—_Eh? Bueno, este_….—¡Maldición, ¡yo y mi boca! como iba a decir que fue por que Tai había escuchado sobre la pócima que ni ella misma sabia—_Solo fue un arranque mío…_

Kari observo a Sora con duda, ¡no quería meterse más en líos! Que alguien la salvara.

— _¡Sora!_

La chicas voltearon a ver al castaño aproximándose a ellas.

—_Hermano, pensé que ya te habías ido…_

—_Me quede en una práctica de futbol, pero ya voy a casa._

La castaña observo a Sora quedarse callada, se sintió incomoda y busco una excusa para retirarse…además debía de estudiar el tonto libreto, lo bueno era que se había enterado que Mimi seria la protagonista, y bueno ella no se quejaba Siempre le han gustado el papel de mala "espero que lo estés pasando Bien Mimi con tu protagónico, te lo dije" pensó.

—_Tengo que ir a ensayar con una compañera, nos vemos en la cena ..adios_

Con una sonrisa salió casi que corriendo del lugar.

—_Sora, si quieres te puedo acompañar a tu casa_

Agacho la cabeza y se sonrojo levemente.

—_No es necesario, debes estar cansado._

El moreno se acerco a ella lo que provoco que su rostro estuviera a punto de explotar.

—_Que no te de pena Sora, anda—_sugirió el castaña empujándola a caminar.

No sabia por que pero la compañía de Tai, siempre le ponía nerviosa, le miro de reojo y vio que caminaba sonriente, estaba feliz….sin ella, ¡No! ¿Pero que estaba pensando? Ella estaba con Matt y punto….aunque no negaba que le hubiera gustado saber, por que no funciono su relación con Tai.

—_Oye Sora, ¿como va tu…relación con Matt?—_balbuceo.

—_Bueno, no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar mucho, solo estamos saliendo._

La conversación fue corta, ya que había llegado a la casa de la pelirroja.

—_Gracias…por acompañarme._

—_Descuida—_concluyo el castaño obviamente muy alegre como siempre, lo que provoco una sonrisa en ella.

Dejo a un lado la timidez y se acerco a el para darle un beso en la mejilla, justo cuando iba a plasmarlo, sintió la tentación de besar de nuevo esos labios que alguna vez la había hecho estar en las nubes.

Así que se movió un poco y apoyo sus labios con los de él

Espasmo fue lo que sintió el moreno al ver la reacción de su amiga… y de inmediato ella se separo sonrojada.

—_¡Lo lamento!—_exclamo apenada de haber hecho esa imprudente acción y enseguida volteo para marcharse, pero en ese momento un grito leve por parte de Tai la obligo a voltear.

Observo asustada como apretaba sus ojos, se sostenía la cabeza con una de sus manos y se quejaba de un agudo dolor.

—_¡¿ Que te pasa?!..._

—_Estoy…bien—_susurro con fuerza.

—_Espérame aquí_—indico Sora ayudándolo a sentarse sobre una banca que estaba en el jardín de su casa. De inmediato entro y a pocos segundos salió con un vaso con agua.

Se sentó junto a le ofreciéndole el liquido, que tomo con rapidez.´

—_¿Estas bien?_

—_Si ya estoy bien…Gracias_—comento aliviado.

—_Espera tomo las llaves y te acompaño a tu casa._

— _¡No! Como crees .., no te preocupes estoy bien_—explico con una sonrisa tranquilizando a su amiga.

— _¿Seguro?_

Observo la pelirroja preocupada a su amigo que la estaba convenciendo de estar bien…solo esperaba que no haya sido nada grave.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

En un silencio sepulcral nos encontrábamos dormidos desnudos envueltos en sabanas.

La sabana solo cubría mi pecho hasta mis muslos, algunos de mis cabellos reposaban en mi cara. Estaba dormida de medio lado casi boca abajo sin darme cuenta que no era mi casa y sin pensar en lo que había pasado.

El se encontraba con su espalda descubierta y la sabana que cubría su intimidad. Su rubio cabellos desordenado lo hacia verse sexy.

De pronto mis ojos se arrugaron y fueron abriendo lentamente…observaba a mi alrededor algo borroso, ropa en el suelo, vi parte de mi pierna descubierta y fue cuando reaccioné.

Me senté sobre la cama apoyando mis pies sobre el suelo..Era muy tarde para lamentarse…Pero se había arrepentido… me había comportado como una….por Dios.

Me sentí muy mal de saber que podía ser La _Otra_ de alguien…Una lágrima rodo por mi rostro, me avergonzaba de mi misma, ¿como iba a ver a Sora? Y a ¿ Matt? No sentí rabia ni desespero… solo decepción que no volver a ser la misma, me había acostado con un compañero y novio de mi mejor amiga.

Aun se encontraba Dormido mientras me vestía lentamente sin hacer mucho ruido.

Eche un ultimo vistazo, a lo mejor no volvería a verlo mas durante algún tiempo, aunque era tarde, habíamos llegado muy lejos…pero sabia que seguiría sucediendo si no hacia algo.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cerré los ojos, y recordaba una y otra vez aquella tarde… no sabia si era masoquista por recordar cada instante que fue un error, o simplemente el pensar que había sido una tarde para no olvidar.

Era tan desconcertante inmortalizar esas escenas con una de las que fue mis compañeras en el digimundo y que creía que era una princesita mimada y caprichosa de la cual jure, nunca haría caso.

Habían pasado 3 días desde que no iba a la escuela…había intentado llamarla pero no había respuesta, lo único que supe fue que se encontraba enferma… tengo mis dudas.

Estaba dispuesto a dar la cara para confrontar lo que sea…pero, debería sentirme contento por ver que no me había atado a un noviazgo o simplemente se hubiera enamorado después de eso…pero no lo estaba, me sentí muy mal. ¿Eso era normal? Por más que reflexionara no podía observar la causa de mi pésimo estado de ánimo, me hacia un auto examen psicológico pero, era todo un fracaso, apenas si soy un estudiante.

Pensé que no era prudente ir a su casa, a lo mejor ni quiere verme.

Jugueteaba con mi móvil, mientras disfrutaba de la sombra que un árbol y que algunos rayos de sol penetraban por algunas ramas…solo faltaba media jornada para ir a casa.

¡Maldición! ¿Iba a su casa o no iba? ¿Me disculpaba o no? Las disculpas era el pan de cada día para con ella, pero ¿Por qué iba a disculparse? Ella no se detuvo y yo menos, eso es cosa de dos. _"dos"_ retumbo en mi cabeza como un millón de veces, los dos hicimos posible que pasara, y si paso es por que había ¿atracción?

Sonreí. Las cosas tan profundas que puedo llegar a pensar con un rato de soledad. Reflexione. Después de todo, no me arrepiento….

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Fiuu…casi que no je, Bueno espero que les hayas gustado y que no haya tardado tanto ¡no me maten! Ooooo jeje Xd bueno ya saben reclamos comentarios o tomatazos…reviews XD**

**Un besazo a todos por tomarsen la molestia de leerlo y gracias por sus reviews, me encanta que les guste MUAK, hare todo lo posible para subir el proximo lo mas rapido posible..**

**Bye**


	6. La bella durmiente

Había llegado el día… este día al que había evitado y huido como una cobarde…si, una cobarde Por estar huyendo de algo que no había vuelta atrás.

Me arreglaba el cabello, recogiéndolo con una coleta mientras oía el llamado de mi madre a desayunar.

Baje rápidamente, ni los deliciosos hot cakes que me preparaba y es uno de mis platillos favoritos, me animaban.

—_¿Hija te sientes mejor?_

Voltee a mi padre que se encontraba tomando café.

—_Si, estoy bien_—respondí con una fingida sonrisa, imaginando lo engañados que estaban, pues mi enfermedad no era física… si no emocional…pero no podría decirles lo que me estaba pasando, era algo obviamente muy personal.

—_Mimi, sentimos no poder acompañarte a tu obra, de verdad me fue imposible aplazar el trabajo de hoy_—explicaba mi madre. Era entendible era maestra de un jardín de niños y era complicado dejara cargo otra persona, por otro lado mi padre mantenía ocupado en sus labores, manejar personal tampoco es fácil.

Sonreí… de verdad era un gran alivio, no soportaría que mis padres me vieran haciendo el ridículo, además es una tonta obra sin importancia.

—_Descuiden, solo es una obra de teatro, no es la premier de los Oscar_.

—_¿A propósito, que obra es?—_cuestiono mi madre.

Termine de pasar bocado y le mire.

—_La típica bella durmiente._

_________________________________________________________________

—_¡Oye, Tk! ¿has visto a Kari?_

Detrás del telón estaban todos los estudiantes participantes, con vestidos solo sacados de un cuento de hadas, sombreros, velos y coronas

—_No, no lo se, pensé que estaría aquí_.—confirmo el rubio a la directora de la obra que se mostraba estresada con todo eso.

—_Estoy aquí_

Tk y Anna voltearon a ver a Kari quien estaba enfrente de ellos vestida con el traje asignado de la malvada del cuento y una expresión en su rostro de extrema timidez.

—_¡Vaya! Ese personaje de malvada te luce de maravilla._—comento entre risas el joven rubio viendo a la castaña con un mini vestido negro ceñido a su delgado cuerpo, un capa roja y un maquillaje fuerte

El rostro furioso, con aura de color roja la rodeaba, y de una fuerte pisada Kari se desquito, haciendo que Tk gritara.

—_Mejor cierra la boca._

—_Bueno solo falta_….—comentaba la rubia guiándose con su dedo índice por la lista de personajes—…_Mimi, la obra comenzara en 30 minutos, así que Kari vamos a repasar tu guion_.

La rubia de fue alejando sin perder de vista los documentos que llevaba en su mano tratando de leerlos.

La castaña echo un leve suspiro y observo a Tk quien sonreía nuevamente.

—_Muy gracioso_

—_Oye Kari, no te molestes, ese traje de malvada de queda muy bien_—comentaba el rubio guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y viendo la expresión de molestia de su amiga—_No por el hecho de que seas malvada, si no porque te ves….muy guapa._

Su cara estaba a muchos grados de temperatura al oír el comentario de Tk, se sorprendió pues su molestia dejo de serlo a convertirse en confusión. Podría jurar que su cara se había teñido de un rojo intenso, y sin poder articular una sola palabra.

—_Te dejo para que estudies, nos vemos ahora_—y con su paso presuroso de fue dejando a su amiga sonrojada y con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

— _¡ Kari ¿Qué estas haciendo_?! —exclamo una voz en el interior del escenario.

— _¡Ya voy!_—gritaba la castaña con una aparente felicidad, algo bueno debía dejar esa obra ¿no?

_______________________________________________________

De nuevo bajo el mismo árbol, y pensando cantidad de cosas. Estúpido festival… a ¿Quién le importa? Era mucho mejor quedarse cubierto bajo la fresca sombra de su árbol y escuchar algo de música.

En ese momento sentí que alguien halaba mis audífonos.

— _¿Qué te pasa?_

—_Hermano, pensé que estarías en el aula donde se realizara la obra._

Voltee a ver a Tk parado frente a mí.

—_Pregúntame si me importa. Pensé que a ti tampoco._

—_Si eso pensé, pero lo que no entiendo es por que viniste, nunca vienes a esta semana lucrativa, yo solo vine a verlas, en cambio tú…_

Estaba cambiando de canción en el mp3, pero algo que comento Tk me dejo desconcertado. Y lo mire de reojo, a lo que el hizo una mueca extraña.

Alzo las cejas y sonrió.

—¿_Bromeas? ¿Acaso no sabes que Kari y Mimi serán los personajes principales?_

Abrí los ojos de par en par ¿Mimi en una obra de teatro? Sonreí.

—_Debes estar bromeando_

—_Yo también pensé que era un mal chiste._

—_Y ¿Cuánto tuvieron que rogar a la princesita para protagonizar?, tal vez exigió un Globo de oro._

Tk rodo los ojos, sabia que siempre bromeaba con ella de esa forma, aunque no lo decía de mal forma, antes me fastidiaba su forma de ser, ahora solo me causaba gracia, que siempre quisiera jugar a la reina y creer que el mundo era de color rosa, excepto en algunas ocasiones y especialmente en una, en el que había dejado ver el lado fogoso de la princesa ¿por que siempre llego a la misma conclusión? Aquella tarde, lo que paso esa tarde etc.… fue un impulso, ¿Quién se arrepiente de haber pasado un buen rato? Sin embargo no negaba que es rato, se estaba prolongando, pues no dejaba de pensaren ello.

—_Lo mas curioso que es fue ella junto con Kari se inscribieron por voluntad propia_.

Me levante, y guarde el reproductor en el bolsillo. Tendría que verlo con mis propios ojos.

Habíamos llegado al lugar, estaba copado de estudiantes y profesores, no podía creer que Mimi se hubiera involucrado en esto.

Ya había empezado la obra, aunque no veía a Mimi por ningún lado ¿Qué tipo de obra será?

Tome uno de los primeros puestos junto con Tk vi a los lados y Tai estaba junto con Sora y Yolei. Al parecer el único que no me había enterado era yo.

No pude evitar esquivar la mirada de Tai y de sora, aunque con Sora ya había dejado las cosas claras hace unos días, pero con Tai, no sabia como verlo a los ojos, llevaba algo de tiempo esquivándole. Aceptaba que ese buen rato me estaba trayendo problemas con mi conciencia y lealtad, y pensar que mi emblema es la amistad. ¿no se habrían equivocado de emblema? No. Comencé a imaginarme en la personalidad de cada uno y estaba perfectamente de acuerdo a su distintivo.

Me encontraba sentado en aquella silla viendo la obra, a la cual no ubicaba cuidado, realmente era estúpido, ni sabía por que había venido ¡no! Si sabía por que había venido y es porque necesito hablar con ella…ya se había ausentado casi una semana a la escuela y debe haber un motivo, y no creo que sea un resfriado.

En ese momento todos comenzaron a aplaudir y una voz femenina por medio de un micrófono narraba la historia…

"_habían pasado 16 años y aquella niña se había convertido en una hermosa princesa que jugaba alegremente por los jardines del palacio."_

El telón se abrió.

Matt alzo la mirada para observarla y no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la vestimenta pomposa y maquillaje expresivo que utilizaba, un vestido blanco ceñido a su cuerpo hasta la cintura y de ahí partía una larga y ancha tela hasta sus pies, su cabello estaba suelto en rizos.

Admitía que si parecía una princesa de verdad… ¿pero que estoy diciendo? ¡Si, una princesa caprichosa, mimada, malcriada y hermosa!

"_socorro, la princesa se ha pichado" gritaba la dama de compañía de la princesa._

_¡Llevad a la princesa al interior del palacio! ¡Rápido!_

_Y la princesa se quedó inmersa en un profundo sueño. Reposaba en su habitación. Y todos los habitantes del reino se quedaron también dormidos, en el mismo sueño tan profundo como el de la princesa._

_Pasaron muchos años. Como los jardineros dormían en el palacio, todo estaba muy descuidado. Las hierbas habían crecido, tanto, que solamente se veían las dos torres altas del castillo._

_Un día un príncipe cazaba por esas tierras y se encontró con unos pastores"._

Mire detenidamente ¿en este cuento hay príncipe? E inconscientemente observe que apretaba mis manos en el reposabrazos de la silla.

Observe que De nuevo se abrió la escena en que Mimi estaba dormida en una cama y el estudiante disfrazado de príncipe se acercaba a ella.

Sentí como mi corazón latió a mil, y una gota de sudor resbalaba por la sien al ver que el príncipe se acercaba a los labios de ella. ¡Solo es una obra, no se atreverá a besarla!

Para mi sorpresa fue bastante real, por no decir que la beso…..¿ese beso era tan largo?

Mis manos se mostraban inquietas y empecé a hacer un leve ruido de desespero con el dedo índice.

Me levante de inmediato.

—_¿A donde vas?—_me susurro Tk. A lo que no respondí, y Salí rápidamente de allí.

__________________________________________________________

—¡_Mimi estuviste genial!_—me gritaba mi amiga Anna tomando mis hombros una vez terminada la obra, todos comenzaron a quitarse los trajes y acomodar todos los implementos detrás del telón.

—¿_Lo dices enserio?—_pregunte con una sonrisa.

En ese momento se acerco el príncipe de la obra

—_Si, tienes talento para esto_

—_Vamos no exageres, todos estuvimos excelentes_—le conteste con una sonrisa, al menos le había tocado dar un beso a un chico apuesto, tenia cabello de color marrón al igual que sus ojos, una mirada tierna y un porte atlético, que se podía esperar de uno de los chicos mas populares de la escuela…solo iba un año mas que yo y estudiaba con …Matt

—_Bueno iré a quitarme este traje_

—_Y yo, ya me siento ridícula_—en ese momento comenzamos a reír.

—_No te preocupes, te ves como toda una hermosa princesa y por tal debo ser todo un príncipe contigo_—me dijo en voz baja alzando y dando un beso a mi mano y dirigiéndome una mirada con calidez para marcharse apresuradamente.

¿Qué fue eso? En fin estaba loco si creía que me había flechado con ese beso tan caballeroso.

Voltee para irme a cambiar, pero sentí que alguien me detuvo, tomando mi brazo, observe de reojo. Y vi a quien estaba evitando por tanto tiempo, mi rostro de inmediato se sonrojó de vergüenza, pues al ver su cara se vinieron todos los recuerdos de aquella vez.

—_Necesitamos hablar_—miro de un lado para otro y sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna, me halo del brazo y me hizo seguirlo hasta un jardín apartado de la escuela.

Reaccione y me sentí molesta con su reacción.

—_¿Hablar? No veo de que_

—_Por supuesto que si—_exclamo.

—_Claro que no, no quiero recordar mas eso, si vienes a decirme que no hable a nadie de esto, lo hare, tampoco me interesa que todo el mundo se entere._

—_No vine a pedirte eso—_ me hablo con expresión de duda en su rostro—_solo quiero dejar claro lo que paso._

—_¿Después de una semana?_

—_¿Es mi culpa que hayas faltado a clases?_

Calle, no era su culpa…era mía.

—_Matt si hubieras querido dejar todo claro desde un comienzo, no inventarías excusas tan tontas_.

—_No son pretextos, no fui a verte a tu casa, por que no me pareció prudente o no se si te hubiera gustado que Tai escuchara nuestra conversación._

Voltee por ambos lados asegurándome que nadie nos viera y mucho menos escuchara lo que hablábamos y baje la voz.

—_Mira Matt, tengo claro que lo que paso entre nosotros, solo fue un impulso tonto, que no supimos pensar en nuestros amigos, y no teníamos la suficiente madurez, para dejar ese estúpido juego de besos que nunca debió haber pasado._

—_¡No me arrepiento de ese estúpido juego al que tu llamas!_

Fruncí el ceño y pensé en como era posible que no se arrepintiera.

—_Claro, cuando se trata de pasar un buen rato, los hombres nunca se arrepienten y no piensan en el daño que puede ocasionar a otras personas._

—_¿Me negaras que no te gusto? Lo disfrutabas mucho, como los otros besos de ese imbécil….._

—_¿De que hablas?_

—_No se como pudiste involucrarte en esa tonta obra._

—_¡¿Qué?!—Conteste asombrada por el reclamo—Es increíble._

_En esas el rubio se acerco a mí. Me tomo de la cintura pegándome a su cuerpo._

_Su mirada seguía fija en la mía, no sabia como actuar, debería alejarme pero en el fondo quería estar rodeada en sus brazos. Su rostro se acercaba apoco a poco al mío, miraba con detenimientos su labios._

—_Matt, suéltame por favor—susurre._

—_Si quieres puedes irte, solo separa mis manos— _me contesto aun más cerca de él y con los ojos medio cerrados, su fragancia de loción varonil me tenía cautivada.

NO me quería ir, ¡Maldición! Sentía la necesidad de volverle a besar, en lo profundo de mi pensamientos hasta deseaba ser secuestrara toda la tarde y no dejar que ese momento acabara.

Sin poder resistirlo nos acercamos a un mas, pero….

—_¿Matt? ¿Mimi?_

Volteamos a ver. Sora

Mi rostro cambio a mil colores y de inmediato me separe, alce la mirada y la expresión de mi amiga era de asombro con algo de molestia.

—_Desde cuando_—hablo mi amiga pelirroja con las manos cruzadas y en voz alta.

—_¿Cómo?—_cuestione, pues no entendía que a que se refería.

En ese momento Matt dio un paso adelante con seguridad, como si tratara de protegerme.

—_Sora, no te ofendas, pero es algo que solo no interesa a los dos._

A lo dicho, lo mire sorprendida ¿los dos? ¿Pues de que hablaba? Hablaba como si fuésemos no dije nada.

—_Tai es mi amigo, y me interesa saber desde cuando se están burlando de el, y ¿Por qué no? Hasta de mi_—Expuso Sora juntando sus cejas.

—_Sora, nosotros no tenemos nada_.

—_Mimi…acaso lo que iba a pasar ¿no era un beso?_

Me mordí el labio inferior, me había metido en un gran lio y todo por seguir la corriente al idiota de Matt.

—_¿Habría algo de malo?—_exclamo Matt observándome, se notaba que quería defenderme.

—_¡Claro que hay algo de malo! Mimi eres la novia de Tai, el confió en ti…es increíble que lo preguntes._

En ese momento algo de molestia me llego y di un paso quedando al lado de Matt, le mire con convicción.

—_Lo que hayamos hablado Tai y yo, es solo entre nosotros._

En ese momento Sora negó con la cabeza y dejando una expresión de ira, nos dio la espalda.

—_Sora, deja que yo hable con Tai…_

—_Aunque el es una persona muy importante para mi, es tu obligación hacerlo….eres su novia_—sin voltearnos a ver e dirigió rápidamente hasta desaparecer en aquel jardín.

**Hello a todos, bueno hasta aquí dejo este cap…¿tendrá el valor Mimi de decirle a Tai toda la verdad? Jejeje bueno eso lo sabremos en el próximo episodio no se lo pierdan (uy eso se escuchó muy telenovela no? Jeje) bueno en fin Mil gracias a:****mfsuzu-chan, Blueflower21, zoecita, lola, Novaly Izazaga De Brieff, mimato4ever, mimideishidam, Adrit126****, lola, Nicole golsmith, sangoluna, nina uchiha, Sakura tachikawa, susan-bella,**** SofiixBadgirl, mym09… y bueno 1millon de disculpas si se me pasa alguno, a todos muchas gracias.**

**Besos**

**Bye**


	7. Algo extraño sucede

**¡Holis a todos! bueno esta vez me tarde un pokito..pero he tenido una semana muy agitada,(odio ir a los bancos) y como ven al que no le gusta se le dan dos tazas en fin….jeje Solo entro a hacer la fila y hago lo posible en tener paciencia y pensar ¡o no! ¡No he actualizado! Mientras la cajera me atiende jajaj no les niego que a veces se me olvida XD.. bueno no los entretengo mas..Pasen… y espero que le guste.**

* * *

El rechinar de la puerta corrediza me hacia despertar a un mundo diferente al oscuro cuarto de mi habitación, que servía de refugio de mis culpabilidades y la envolvía con una gruesa capa de ensimismamiento.

Al contrario de mi mente, el aula de clase se llenaba de luz y sonrisas por parte de personas que compartían vivencias increíbles y divertidas con otros.

La tristeza y yo nos sentamos apartados de las demás auras de felicidad. Ocultaba la cara con mis manos recordando lo sucedido, y no conforme con que Sora nos hubiera descubierto… me enfrente a un problema mucho mayor.

**Flashback**

Caminaba lentamente evitando mi destino final, pero ya lo veía, con los brazos cruzados sosteniendo su cabeza, recostado bajo el árbol de la escuela.

Me acerque de manera disimulada, pero de inmediato noto mi presencia, y con una alegre sonrisa me saludo, Yo simplemente le conteste con una mirada de agradecimiento.

—_Hola princesa, ayer ni te despediste de mi… ya había terminado el partido de futbol_—me acaricio la mejilla.

Sin querer desprenderme de su delicado agasajo, entrecerré mis ojos, sin poder plantearme las palabras con que comenzar nuestra conversación.

—_Sabes...el día en aquel lago_—tome su mano y la baje—_tomamos una decisión errada._

Inclino su cabeza y me miro desconcertado.

—_¿De que hablas?_

Baje la mirada.

—_Pensé que funcionaria pero…_

En ese instante de lucha contra mi misma por aceptar que me había equivocado, me tomo por los hombros.

—_Funcionara._

Fue la única palabra que abordo para no terminar con algo que había comenzado mal…mirándome con sus ojos color marrón, brillaban de seguridad. Pero estaba decidida.

—_No Tai… no puedo engañarte mas, eres una persona maravillosa_—susurre con tranquilidad

—_Se que aun sigues sintiendo algo por Matt…pero prometimos intentarlo._

Su expresión de aliento no era más que un puñal clavando mi pecho…mi boca se mostraba inquieta sin saber que palabra dejaba escapar.

—_Lo se…pero no puedo corresponderte como te lo mereces, no soy esa persona._

Dirigí a él, una mirada de franqueza, sabíamos perfectamente a quien me estaba refiriendo. Vi Su temor expresarse en sus ojos, y sin saber más que decir, me ofreció un cálido abrazo.

Le correspondí a su gesto permaneciendo así unidos algunos segundos.

—_Mimi te amo_—musito a escasos centímetros de mis rostro—_Respetare tu decisión…solo te pediré algo antes de irme._

Contemplé su petición expectante

—_Un beso._

—_Tai por favor no…—_me separe ladeando mi cabeza sin ver que me tomaba por la cintura.

—_Solo el último_

Me quede paralizada, haciendo que por inercia mis ojos se cerraran y humedecía mi boca, esperando nerviosa sus labios.

Mi voz interior dio un grito de alarma y decirme que no estaba bien aceptar tal muestra de afecto…Seria aceptar que no fue un error al haber aceptado la propuesta aquella tarde en el lago, seria engañarle una vez más.

Gire mi cabeza abrigando su beso en mi mejilla.

—_Lo siento Tai, no soy quien para merecer tus besos—_Me aparte dirigiendo una última mirada de melancolía y dando mi espalda para marcharme.

**Fin flashback**

La brisa que pasaba por la ventana, pegaba en mi cara sintiendo la frescura de la mañana, apaciguando el ardor que quemaba el interior de mi cabeza. ¿Como escapar?

Sentía envidia del viento que volaba libremente, y atravesaba las personas con atrevimiento sin importar enredar cabellos y levantar faldas generando vergüenza.

No había percatado del comienzo de clases, era una excusa perfecta para que mis pensamientos se ocuparan de problemas matemáticos y no amorosos.

* * *

Con la mirada perdida me dirigí a la salida, la luz del ocaso pegaba en mi cara sintiendo su re confortable calor. El día de las huidas, y excusas para no ver el mundo exterior, tenia la fuerte necesidad de estar sola evitando así a todos mis amigos. Pues no podía corresponder a su tranquilidad y alegría, no quería agobiar a nadie con mis problemas que tenían a punto de ahogarme en ellos.

Al parecer era la única que pensaba en ello.

—_Mimi_—alguien poso su mano en mi hombro.

Gire para ver a Yolei con alegría en su rostro, natural de ella.

—_Al fin se termino todo eso del festival, me tenían agobiada_.

—_Bueno la representante del comité del festival tiene que hacer algo ¿no?_

—_Creo que si_—suspiro—A propósito me entere que terminaste con Tai, me entere por Kari que esta muy deprimido.

Encogí los hombros mordiendo mi labio inferior, en una frenética tentación de desahogarme.

Suspire.

—_Tuve que hacerlo…_

— _¿Tuviste? Pero…—_Me observo con detenimiento hasta que mis mejillas se sonrojaron, sabiendo a que me refería, el único obstáculo para que hubiera terminado con Tai, es…—_Ay no, Matt tiene ver ¿no es así?_

Asentí con nerviosismo.

Suspire hondo, la única persona de confianza para contar algo tan personal, era ella…Nunca juzgaba los actos de amor, para ella siempre estaba por encima de cualquier error y justificación, su lema era en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale, recuerda muy bien esa frase…ese día había comenzado su batalla con el. Puse al tanto a mi amiga de lo que había sido estos días, los mas confusos de mi vida.

—_Ya veo…pero estuvo bien ¿no?, digo Matt es la persona que verdaderamente amas._

—_Si Yolei, pero las cosas no debieron de pasar así, engañe a Tai y míranos ahora, Matt por su lado y yo por el mío._

—_Pero pasaron, tu lo quisiste así, al igual que el._

—_No hubiera querido que fueran así_—Aceptaba que hacerlo con Matt fue increíble, ningún hombre me hizo sentir como esa tarde, tan importante, tan especial por solo unos minutos, la intensidad de ese calor se vivía a flor de piel, cada beso, cada caricia me estremeció. Fue algo para no olvidar, aunque hubiera querido que pasara en otras circunstancias, como después de la fantasía de una cena romántica y luces de vela, de estar seguros de hacerlo por el majestuoso AMOR. Pero la pasión tiro los dados, gano el desenfreno y excitación adelantando la jugada.

—_No te arrepientas por eso, tenemos que arriesgar para poder obtener lo que queremos_

Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, ¿Yolei estaba madurando? Tenía razón. Aun así le mire sorprendida.

—_¿Qué?, puedo decir algo inteligente de vez en cuando…_

—_No digas tonterías—_Sonreímos, había tomado una decisión equivocada del querer alejarme de mis amigos, siempre daban un toque mágico y especial a los problemas convirtiéndolo en algo pasajero y divertido

Luego de unas intensas sonrisas, nos despedimos agitando las manos.

Caminé lentamente no queriendo llegar a mi casa, desvié mi atención y me detuve enfrente de la casa de Matt.

Miraba los ventanales de su casa, y no imaginado el asomarse por allí..Simplemente estaba buscando una excusas para hablar con el…¡Qué tonta soy! Debería olvidarme de una vez por todas de todo ese rollo con el. Solo fue una vez y ya, no voy a ser tan estúpida de caer de nuevo.

Antes de continuar y olvidar sobre lo que estaba pensando, una gruesa voz me alarmo a mis espaldas

— _¿Mimi?_

Mi corazón latió como nunca sentí que saltaba de mi pecho ¡tonta, tonta tonta! Me recriminaba en mis adentros una y otra vez…. Soy una tonta al dejar que yo le diera importancia a ello.

Arrugue los ojos expresando diferentes muecas ¡Rayos! Tenia que verme enfrente de su casa.

Gire mi cabeza expresando seriedad.

Para mi sorpresa observe que tenia su mejilla con algunos moretones y su cabello lo traía despeinado.

— _¡¿Por dios que te paso?!—_exclame preocupada acercándome un poco mas a el.

—_Nada_—respondió fríamente.

— _¿Nada? ¿No tienes algo mejor que inventar? Puedes decirme que te paso…_

—_¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?_

Alce las cejas sorprendida y de inmediato acomode mi maleta en mis espaldas molesta

—_Si, tienes razón_…—respondí sarcásticamente dando la espalda y adelantado pasó para marcharme. Pero una fuerte presión en mi brazo me detuvo, volví a mirarle.

—_Lo siento…estoy un poco alterado._

Contemple en sus ojos celestes una profunda rabia y perturbación, no negaba que me preocupaba mucho, sin embargo a veces me comportaba como una niña enamorada.

—_Esta bien, no tienes la obligación de explicarme nada. No tengo nada que ver._

—_Te la voy a dar, por que tienes mucho que ver._

Gire mi cabeza rápidamente para verle con la mirada baja.

—_Es..Tai._

Abrí los ojos de par en par.

—_¿A que te refieres?_

—_Fue a reclamarme… se entero de TODO…._

—_Como_— me fui acercando aun mas a el esperando que ese TODO no fuera mas que ese estúpido beso.

—_Ya sabe, bueno… que tu yo…ya sabes…_

—_¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es imposible!... Sora no lo sabia solo lo sabia yo y_…—en ese momento lo miro a el—_tu_— aproxime mi rostro al suyo quedando a unos escasos centímetros presionándole con la mirada _—¡Tonto! ¡¿Qué le dijiste?!_

—_Pensé que tu le habías dicho sobre eso cuando terminaste con el… fue a reclamarme lo del beso, pero…_

—_¡¿pero que?! ¿Por que había de decírselo?_

—_¡Ya sabes! No tengo por que decírtelo de nuevo, se me escapo y punto, se sorprendió y me lanzo varios puñetazos._

—_Por Dios Matt…que acabas de hacer…._—suspire ocultando mis rostro en mis manos—¿te das cuenta? Todos se van a enterar, y la primera va a ser ¡Sora!

Matt se recostó sobre la cerca de hierro que rodeaba su casa.

Sacudí mi cabeza y sin pensarlo dos veces, puse en marcha mis piernas.

—_Tengo que hablar con el_—susurre encaminándome a su casa.

—_Espera Mimi_—me siguió con pasos lentos—_Tai esta alterado._

—_Solo necesito aclarar esta situación—s_eguía caminando, mientras observaba la sombra de Matt tras de mi.

—_¿No entiendes?, es mejor que lo hagas mañana, o mejor que no lo hagas._

—_¿Qué te molesta Matt? ¡Lo hare y déjame en paz!_

En ese momento la fuerza de su ira se vio reflejado en sus ojos al ponerse enfrente mi deteniendo mi paso.

—¡_Maldición Puede hacerte daño_!

Vi en sus ojos celestes, inseguridad en sus palabras, expresión de preocupación.

—_¡Por favor Matt! No digas tonterías, Ustedes son los únicos que resuelven problemas a golpes. Tai no se atrevería a golpearme_

—_De acuerdo, solo que me preocupa que esta actuando de esa manera tan extraña, ni con Sora se había enfrentado a mi . _

—_¿Piensas que no puede actuar así conmigo? ¿No se puede enamorar de mí? _

—_¿De donde sacas eso? Solo que me parece extraño que se obsesione tanto por…ti_

Con una mirada desafiante le observe.

—_El amor es loco ¿no? El si me ama._

— _¡Eso no es cierto!—_Aseguro con determinación

Abrí los ojos sorprendida…De inmediato ladeo la cabeza esquivando mi opresiva mirada. ¿Como estaba tan seguro? Calle por un momento esperando alguna explicación.

Me observo seguro sin parpadear

—_Olvídalo._

Siguiendo la indicación de Matt me di a un lado para seguir mi camino, sin obstáculo que pudieran detenerme estaba dispuesta a enfrentar a Tai y aclararle todo sin ocultarle todo y mas que eso…pedirle una disculpa por mis descabelladas decisiones que no hacen mas que perjudicar a terceros.

Era tan rápido el paso que había tomado que en menos de lo que espere estaba allí frente a su casa. Suspire hondo.

—_Calma Mimi, no pasara nada_—susurre dando tranquilidad a mi misma.

En ese instante oí voces que se aproximaban hacia la puerta.. Unas voces eufóricas

De inmediato me escondí tras unos arbustos de su jardín, me arrodille a observar a Sora salir de la casa de Tai, con el tras de ella.

—_No puedo creerlo Tai que estés así por Mimi, aun sabiendo lo que paso entre ella y Matt._

—_No me importa Sora, no dejare que Matt se quede con ella._

—_¡No entiendes Tai?!—_Escuchaba su voz a punto de quebrar_—¡¿acaso no ves del por que estoy aquí?!_

—_Entiendo que quieras ayudarme…pero .._

—_¡¿No te das cuenta que te amo imbécil?!_— vi como Sora salió llorando sin que Tai moviera un musculo por impedirlo… yo solo observaba asustada la escena, un embargo de culpabilidad de nuevo se posesiono de mi, ¿todo era por mi culpa? Miraba hacia la nada tratando de asimilar ello. Me escabullí sin que Tai me viera para salir corriendo de allí.

¿Por qué? Por que cuando trataba de que algo bueno llegara a su vida, había diez cosas que se salían mal, ¿Por qué Tai esta así? No…eso esta mal, el debe estar con Sora ¡maldición!.Corrí sollozando hasta mi casa.

Cerré con fuerza mi habitación y con lágrimas en mis mejillas despojé todos los libros y cosas que estaban encima del escritorio, cayendo al suelo haciendo estrepitoso ruido.

Me senté tras la puerta ocultando mi rostro con las manos sin dejar de llorar, la rabia y frustración se desbordaban por mis ojos. Por mi culpa Sora no estaba con Tai, ni Tai con ella… y mucho menos Matt conmigo…¡lo complique todo! ¡Soy una estúpida!.

En ese momento con fuerza tire el maletín que cargaba a mis espaldas al otro extremo de la habitación, saliéndose todos los libros…

Entre mis lamentaciones y mis lágrimas vi de manera borrosa aquel frasco con la pócima resbalarse del maletín. Le contemple detenidamente, ¡Es cierto! Con tantos problemas ni se acordaba y gatee hasta llegar a el.

Lo tome entre mis manos, observando de nuevo ese color esmeralda que me había atrapado, la sensación de poder hacer con ella lo que quería, lo acaricie sin dejar de podía sentir su olor…ese aroma dulce que me envolvía.

Pero reaccione y lo apreté con mis manos, acumulando mi enorme ira en ella.

—_Todo es tu culpa….desde que estas en mis manos, todo va mal_—susurre apretando mis dientes y alzando mi brazo. Apreté los ojos y….y sin pensarlo dos veces lo lance contra la pared, partiéndose en cientos de pedazos, con el líquido estampado regándose lentamente.

Me agite y un fuerte dolor de cabeza me sacudió por dos segundos.

Aun seguí con la respiración entre cortada, sentí una sensación de alivio y tranquilidad en ese momento, sentí escapar algo muy oscuro dentro de mi…haberme liberado de algo muy escabroso.

Mire mis manos… aun temblaba solo un poco. Vi alrededor de mis cuarto..Estaba hecho un desastre. Me levante dispuesta a arreglarlo, la pesadez de mi conciencia ya había volado, ya no apreciaba toda esa tristeza en mi corazón...ya no sentía tanto dolor.

* * *

Caminaba lentamente con el maletín en forma de portafolio a mis espalda..pateando las pierdas que se cruzaban por mi camino, sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado.

Tai aun así después de enterase que Mimi y yo habíamos hecho el amor.. No se resignaba a perderla. ¿Eso era amor?.Vi que estaba en la entrada de la escuela, disminuí el paso de mis pies para que el camino no fuera tan corto, una quería pensar y buscar una solución a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y entonces lo que sentía por Mimi..¿Que era? Por que sentía rabia al saber que Tai estaba con ella… y ahora que habían terminado, aun siento molestia que el no renuncie a ella.

Debo de admitirlo… lo que paso entre Mimi y yo aquella tarde, fue mas que caricias en una cama… fue algo mas fuerte, de lo contrario no buscaría tantas excusas para verla, y querer besarla cuando estaba cerca de ella, cosas que a penas estaba revelando su mente…cosas muy profundas.

Detuve mi paso al verla de lejos, conversando con Yolei y Kari. No sabia por que pero…la veía algo…diferente hoy ¿su cabello? No.. Estaba igual que siempre, me percate que no la había visto sonreír hace mucho… no de manera espontanea, pero solo una leve sonrisa, lograba cambiarla.

Sacudí mi cabeza. ¿Qué estoy pensando? Razonaba con mi mente tratando de no negar que era hermosa..si si si, lo era ¡¿y que?! Lo aceptaba, ¡era condenadamente hermosa!, ya me desahogue.

—_Oye Matt ¿Qué te pasa?—_cuestionaba alguien detrás mío posando su mano en mi espalda. Seguro me había observado haciendo gestos y debatiendo con mi yo interno.

Para mi sorpresa era Tai quien dedicaba una mirada amigable. Me quede pasando observando como contemplaba el círculo rojizo en mi mejilla.

—_Veo que pasaste mala noche—_ comentaba mi amigo.

Yo lo vi con molestia ¡Qué estupidez! claro que había pasado mala noche, esos puños no eran pétalos de rosa.

La rabia no se hizo esperar y lo agarre por el cuello de la camisa obligándole a mirarme a los ojos.

—_Escúchame bien, no permitiré que me golpees de nuevo por tu estúpida obsesión… que no es más que eso y lo que te dije ayer es verdad… Mimi y yo pasamos una increíble tarde y dudo que vuelva contigo._

Observe como el abría los ojos cada veza mas y me miraba sorprendido.

—_Oye la droga no es nada buena ¿de que me hablas?_

—_No te hagas el idiota_…. —le solté y me acerque con decisión—_Por que Mimi…es especial para mi, aunque hayas tenido una relación con ella, no me importaría romperte la cara_—repetí algo que resulto muy acorde al momento, algo que el mismos me había dicho en una ocasión parecida..Solo que se habían intercambiado los papeles.

—_Amm Vaya, no sabia que estabas enamorado de Mimi, pero ¿yo tuve fui novio de Mimi? Estas loco Matt.. Mimi es solo una buena amiga..la única chica que me interesa es…_

¿Se hacia el idiota o que? ¿Pues que le pasaba? Le mire desconcertado.

— ¿_Por qué actúas así? Casi me matas ayer por Mimi y ahora ¿vienes como si nada?—_le dije a Tai con seriedad.

— _¿Qué? Lo siento Matt pero no recuerdo haberte golpeado y ¿por Mimi? ¡pero si a quien amo es a Sora!_

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llega el….cap 7 Uy ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Tai?...ustedes que opinan? Ya se lo imaginaran jeje.. bueno muchsisisisismas gracias por todos sus reviews, de verdad son un gran apoyo para mi por que me animan X, y bueno espero que les haya gustado.. un besazo a todos …**

**Besos**

**Bye**


	8. Hechizo Roto nada es perfecto

**Hello…como están? Yo de maravilla con todos , bueno aquí el capitulo 8 aviso que hay lemmon así que sáltense esa parte jejeje broma,(es la mejor) bueno no les quito mas tiempo:**

* * *

—_No puedo creer que seas tan cobarde al fingir que no recuerdas nada_—afirme con ira.

Su expresión no era más que de desconcierto intentando buscar una explicación lógica a lo que estaba pasando.

Sin dejarle si quiera pronunciar palabra alguna me marche rápidamente demasiado molesto por su actitud. ¡Idiota! ¿Qué pretendía al hacerse el amnésico? Definitivamente Tai sabía como colmarme la paciencia.

Seguí rumbo a clases intentado no pensar en ello, llegar malhumorado a clase de matemáticas no auguraría nada bueno.

* * *

Tormentoso…

Así había sido parte del día en el aula de clases, las miradas de desconcierto por parte de Tai, y las acusadoras por parte de Sora...era una suerte que Mimi no estuviera en el mismo curso, de lo contrario me volvería loco.

Lo malo es que la curiosidad e intriga crecía cada vez mas al saber que sucedía con Tai… ¿será que solo actúa así conmigo? Puede ser, evitarse un problema mas ayudaría… ¡rayos! No había mas remedio.

Era hora de receso y buscaba entre la multitud de estudiantes a la persona que sacaría de dudas por completo.

Allí estaba Sora, como era habitual en ella siempre tan responsable , tal y como hubiese querido ser a la hora de abrir un cuaderno… sentada en una silla haciendo algunos deberes.

Le pose la mano sobre el libro que estaba leyendo, alzo la mirada y me vio con desdén.

—_Por si no lo sabias estoy leyendo._

—_Necesito hablar contigo—_se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra el espaldar de la silla

—_¿Tengo otra opción?—_sin dejar de observarme con esa mirada de fiscal apunto de condenar a muerte a un carcelero

— _¿Has hablado con Tai?_—pregunte firmemente.

—_No—_respondió secamente.

—_Deberías…_

Me observo con duda

—_Mira Matt si tratas de remediar lo que paso entre tu y Mimi con que yo vuelva con Tai, estas muy equivocado_.

No sabia si era bueno o malo que yo hubiera sacado conclusiones sobre la perdida de memoria de Tai. Aun así no pensaba decirle nada.

—_No se trata de eso…solo habla con el_—sin mas previo aviso separe mi mano de su libro y me marche lentamente, a lo mejor no era buena idea hablarle de lo que estaba pasando, era suficiente con que ella lo comprobara y saber en realidad si Tai mentía…o no.

Volví la mirada hacia aquella mesa, pero Sora ya había desaparecido, sonreí…se notaba a leguas que ella aun no olvidaba a Tai y que por todo lo contrario….seguía mas enamorada que nunca.

* * *

— _¿Por qué debo hablar con Tai?—_susurraba la pelirroja caminando a toda prisa, aceptaba que Matt le había dejado intrigada, solo esperaba que no fuera una tontería, de lo contrario lo mataría con sus propias manos.

Se detuvo.

—_¿Por qué debo hacer lo que Matt me ha dicho?—_se cuestiono para si misma tratando de asimilar la actitud de tonta la hacer caso a las estupideces de Matt,. Apoyo su mano en la frente. Estaba loca o era la excusa perfecta para hablar con Tai, después de lo ridícula de debió verse cuando le dijo que lo amaba. Arrugó los ojos con ira_—¡Soy una tonta!—_se recrimino a si misma en voz baja, aun así no le importo y siguió con la estúpida obsesión de seguir con Mimi.

Por inercia una lagrima rodo por su rostro. Era absurdo seguir buscando un pretexto para verlo y recibir siempre un rechazo de su parte.

—_Es inútil_

—_Sora…._

La pelirroja miro hacia atrás para ver al castaño acercarse a ella lentamente.

—_como lo prometido es deuda, compré una películas de terror así que te veré en mi casa después de la escuela_— y con un fugaz beso en la mejilla el moreno se despidió sin que la pelirroja pudiera pronunciar su aceptación.

Solo vio como desaparecía con mucha prisa entre la aglomeración de estudiantes.

Aun podía sentir sus húmedos labios posar sobre su mejilla, se sonrojo al tocarla y recordar que ¿La había invitado a su casa? Debía ser una broma, solo hasta ayer estaba empecinado en volver con Mimi, y al parecer no le había importado lo que lo le grite de una forma no muy educada que lo amaba. Qué alguien le explicara cual había sido el sueño extraordinario en que había tenido anoche ¿para amanecer así?

No quería hacerse ilusiones pero a lo mejor estaba recapacitando, ¿pudo haber sido lo que le dijo ayer? O ¿un milagro de Dios lo hizo? Sacudió la cabeza.

No, estaba demasiado confundida con su actitud, Es como si volviera a ser el mismo de antes…

* * *

Poso una sus manos empuñada a escasos centímetros de la puerta mientras se mordía el labio inferior. No. no es buena idea ¡debía tener dignidad! ¿Acaso Tai podría hacer con ella lo que se le antojara? Definitivamente no tenia vergüenza Invitarla a ver películas y a hacer cualquier otro tipo de cosas después de que le había gritado en la cara que lo amaba y aun así el sigue amando a Mimi.

Una rabia interna se acoplo en su interior, una lucha entre sus sentimientos y sensatez se estaba librando. En ese momento de cólera de no saber que hacer, o SI ¡sabia lo que debía de hacer! Marcharse. Pero…era una estúpida enamorada. Aun estando en frente de la puerta de su casa no tenia el suficiente valor para dar un paso al costado y marcharse. Pero la respuesta llego pronto al ver que se abría lentamente y ver a Tai sonriente.

Era demasiado tarde, la razón estaba de lado.

La invito a seguir mientras el corría en la sala recogiendo desorden de ropa y cosas tiradas en la mesilla de sala.

—_Kari y mi madre salieron de paseo, así que veras como este todo hecho un desastre_.

Se quede mirándole como corría de un lado para otro, cerro la puerta tras suyo dejo sus zapatos en la entrada junto con el maletín.

Se asomo por la puerta de la habitación de moreno. Era de aceptar que lo dicho por Matt parecía ser interesante

—_¿Por que me miras así?—_replico el moreno

—_Bueno Tai, es que hoy estas muy extraño._

El castaño se acerco a ella.

—_¿Que te pasa?_

No aguanto mas la cólera , y estallo en millones de reclamos que venían a su mente

—_No ¿que te pasa a ti? Después de lo que paso ayer…¿tienes el descaro de preguntarlo?_

El moreno la miro desconcertado.

—_No te entiendo… o mas bien…no los entiendo ¡hoy Matt casi me mata de un golpe! Y me dice cosas absurdas y ahora ¿tú vienes con lo mismo?_

—_¿Con lo mismo? ¿Que te ha dicho Matt?_

—_Me dijo cosas como que estaba obsesionado por Mimi o no se que…—_exclamo con las manos en la cintura rodando los ojos.

—_Acaso te dijo algo que no es verdad_—pregunto desafiante la pelirroja.

En ese instante se acerco a ella y la miro a fijamente a los ojos.

—_Claro que no es verdad! no recuerdo nada de lo queme acusan_.—grito.

La mujer le miro con suspicacia ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—_Por favor Tai… no trates de ignorar lo que paso entre Mimi y Matt con esa actitud tan tonta._

La rabia del moreno se apodero de el, se acerco a ella y la tomo por los hombros

—Lo único que trato de ignorar es que quieran volverme loco, además no se por que involucran a Mimi en esto, esta mañana Matt me grito que estaba enamorado de ella, no entiendo por que dices eso.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por aquella confesión inocente de Tai ¿Matt estaba enamorado de Mimi? Con la mirada perdida comenzó a atar cabos… ¿Es la razón por la cual Matt desistió de un nuevo intento de noviazgo? Por eso estaba ese día en la escuela apunto de besarse…pero lo que no entendía, era ¿por que Mimi estaba con Tai? Y ahora esto…Tai cambia de actitud de un momento a otro, Mimi deberá decirme que esta pasando. alcé la mirada para observar como me miraba confundido.

—_¿Acaso estas así por lo que te dije ayer?…de veras no estas en la obligación de corresponderme—_acuso la pelirroja ignorando la declaración de su amigo.

En ese momento el moreno no quiso responder con palabras, se acerco a ella ignorando por completo aquella pregunta…acaricio su mejilla hasta llegar al mentón y atrajo suavemente sus labios a los suyos, con un apasionado beso, que a primera estancia ella se resistió, pero que finalmente termino resignándose y aceptando sus húmedos labios enredándose gustosamente con los suyos.

La abrazo aprisionándola con su cuerpo y acariciando suavemente su espalda por encima de la blusa del uniforme. Lentamente sus besos se fueron desviando por su quijada pasando por el cuello y finalizando en su pelirroja cerraba los ojos ¡no podía resistirse! Esos besos le estaban volviendo loca de excitación.

— _¿Tai que haces_?—gimió la pelirroja resistiéndose poco a los besos.

El castaño la fue arrastrando entre besos y abrazos hasta su cama, donde se desplomo sobre ella sin dejar de rodear su tersa piel con sus labios. Ella solo emitía sonidos placenteros para los oídos del castaño.

—_Lo que debimos haber hecho hace mucho, amarnos…_—clamo con su ronca voz entrecortando los delicados y suculentos roces de labios a su cuello.

Quitaba con afán las estorbosas prendas que obstaculizaban la lujuria completa.

Aun podía observar perplejo las prendas íntimas de encaje que adornaba su piel canela y resaltaba la belleza de su cuerpo. Definitivamente no podía echarse atrás, no podía resistirlo…solo suya.

La pelirroja apretaba sus labios intentando abstenerse de lo que parecía una locura, por estar haciendo algo indebido, ya que el estaba enamorado de Mimi, aunque haya altercado que no era así. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, que no le importo sus sentimientos en ese momento y tampoco que su dignidad se rebajara por un momento de pasión… no deseaba parar lo que sus cuerpos clamaban a gritos.

Y mas a él, que anhelaba con toda furia tenerla entre sus brazos, obsequiarle los besos faltantes que por alguna razón carecieron durante un tiempo de confusión; entregar todo de el para amarla demostrándole enormes cantidades de caricias aunque algo toscas pues temblaba con la idea de que fuera perfecta…tratarla con la sutileza que merecía ella y ameritaba el momento.

Estaban allí desnudos bajo una manta apunto de perpetrar el momento clave de todo ese apetito por devorasen, que a leguas se notaban en los ojos de ambos.

La respiración agitada del castaño era descontrolable, aun que ya había pasado pro esa experiencia, no se comparaba aquella noche de copas y una mujer de poca gracia que no hizo mas que arrepentirse toda su vida, a ella… estaba sobrio y consiente de que la deseaba quería oírla y exclamar de placer, siempre negaba su amor por ella, solo habían sido buenos amigos y compañeros de escuela y aventura...pero ahora demostraba que su amor por ella era innegable.

Entre gustosos besos y fuerte caricias el moreno tenia que hacerla suya ya, no soportaba mas la idea de que ese momento solo hubiera sido en sus sueños e imaginación, quería hacerlo realidad en ese instante. Y entró en ella. El gemido de la pelirroja no se hizo esperar, apretó con fuerza su espalda arrugando sus ojos. El al sentir su calor, de estar unidos por un placer infinito…Sintió algo extraño. Cegó su mirada y estremeció al saber que era su primera vez.

¿Por qué? ¿Por que se entrego a el por primera vez? ¿Acaso si lo amaba de verdad?.

En ese momento le tomo con delicadeza su rostro y deposito un tierno beso en la frente, seguido de uno apasionado en su boca y con el calor que cubría la habitación la abrazo aun más y continuar con la faena.

Cada acometida, era lenta, deseaba que fuera ideal para ella, que lo recordara por una verdadera tarde de placer.

Entre embestidas y agasajos los gemidos de deleite por parte de ambos era mayor, a pesar del dolor envuelto de gozo, sólo importaba ella…quería que disfrutara su primera experiencia y que mejor que con la persona que mas la amaba, aunque pareciera una locura, le maravillaba tener el honor de haber sido el primero e inolvidable, y que con seguridad seria así por siempre. La presión y placer no se hicieron esperar…el clímax había poseído sus cuerpos gemidos por parte de ambos dejaban escapar, sus respiraciones agitadas se denotaban en una mezcla de calor y satisfacción…se observaron mutuamente.

Luego de unos segundos portentosos, el aire volvió, esta vez para relajar y dejar que los acelerados latidos de sus corazones se calmaran y dejara de brincar de entusiasmo.

Un enorme suspiro le acoso mientras se volteaba para quedar boca arriba de la cama… su cara con algunas gotas de sudor en su frente le daban a entender que por mas suave que haya sido…siempre fue muy apasionado ese encuentro.

Entre tanto la pelirroja tomo la manta para cubrir su desnudez y quedar pasmada observando el techo.

—_Lo siento, no sabia que eras_…—Luego de unos minutos en silencio, los dos sin tener una frase apropiada para comentar…Tai se atrevió a decir lo que sentía en ese momento.

La pelirroja lo observo a su amigo con la mirada perdida.

—_Me lo dices después de haber terminado._

El moreno de sentó sobre la cama y la miro a los ojos.

— _¿Te hubiera gustado parar?_

Ella ladeo la cabeza confirmando sin palabras la pregunta del moreno.

—_Debiste decírmelo._

—_Si estas arrepentido, creo que es tarde_

—_No me arrepiento, solo que…_

—_Olvídalo._

La chica se levanto envuelta en la sabana con ira en sus ojos ¿que tenia de malo ser así? ¡Estúpidos hombres, si te acuestas con otros MALO y si no lo has hecho TAMBIEN!

— _¡Si te digo esto es por que hubiera querido que fuera de otra manera!—_exclamo el moreno haciendo que su amiga detuviera su paso.

En ese instante se levanto y se acerco a ella posando sus gruesas manos sobre sus desnudos y delicados hombros.

— _De otra manera… ¡no hay cual!._

—_Claro que si… de otra manera más especial._

La pelirroja observo con su amigo la veía con ternura mientras rozaba con los dedos su barbilla.

—_Si te digo de una manera especial…es por que me hubiera gustado darte todo lo que gustaras para este momento, aunque para mi fue único._

Sora poso en él una mirada ingenua y tímida, intentando quedar callada y no darle besos y abrazos, para no demostrar tanto su contento por aquella palabras tan dulces que estaba escuchando en ese momento y que menos se hubiera imaginado haber estado con el.

—_No necesito una cena y que la cama este llena de pétalos de rosas para estar segura de querer algo __—__a_grego ella.

Con un contacto de labios respondió el moreno.

— _Espera un momento ¿Y que hay de Mimi?—_exclamo con suavidad.

— _¿Por que involucras a Mimi?_

—_¿Acaso no esta involucrada? solo hasta ayer me dijiste que no te importaba que ella estuviera con Matt._

—_Sora , no recuerdo haberte dicho eso_

La pelirroja lo miro incertidumbre.

— _¿No recuerdas nada?_

El moreno sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

— _¿Ni siquiera que te fuiste a golpes con Matt por eso?_

—_Esto ya no me esta gustando…Pensé que era una broma de ustedes—_tragaba saliva al ver que su amiga se expresaba de forma sincera.

—_Claro que no… ahora entiendo por que Matt me pidió hablar contigo…El debe estará igual de preocupado que yo por tu actitud._

El castaño tomo las manos de su amiga en ese momento y la miro en forma de suplica.

—_Sora, necesito por favor que me digas todo lo que ha pasado._

* * *

"_¿Qué? Lo siento Matt pero no recuerdo haberte golpeado y ¿por Mimi? ¡Pero si a quien amo es a Sora!"_

Pasaba el primer sorbo de una cerveza enlatada, entre tanto pensaba en lo dicho por Tai…amaba a Sora ¡ayer casi me asesina por Mimi! ¿Qué se cree? Creo que no debí haber dicho que me acosté con Mimi…se me fusilara cuando se entere…pero ¿tenia mucha ira no? …solo pensaba en lo pasado esta mañana desde la comodidad del sillón, mientras me hundía en su suavidad escuche el melódico timbre de la puerta.

Estaba caminando en calcetines algo despeinado, no me preocupe por saber quien era, a lo mejor era Tk, me había advertido sobre quedarse unos días aquí. Y no precisamente por acompañar a Papá y a mí, solo por estar junto a Kari ya que quedaba más cerca.

Pero mis suposiciones fueron erróneas, con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, estaba frente a mi, ella.

—_Hola Matt._

Sacudí ligeramente mi cabeza a lo que ella me observaba desconcertada. Pero reaccione.

—_Mimi…_

—_¿Se encuentra Tk_?—titubeó.

Alce una ceja ¿Tk? Pensé que había enterado de lo que grite a Tai y venia dispuesta a matarme…Pero esta muy tranquila…demasiado tranquila.

—_Eh.. no, no ha llegado_—conteste inseguro.

—_Puedes hacerme un favor…Decirle que me llame, debe estar con Kari y necesito hablar con ella_—agrego con normalidad lista para marcharse.

Asentí analizando lo extraño que era una conversación tan serena entre ella y yo, siempre eran sarcasmos exclamaciones y burlas .no deseaba quedarme con la duda de su modo de actuar.

—_Mimi…—_le llame antes de que diera vuelta y se marchara_—¿No has hablado con Tai, hoy?_—pregunte curioso.

Poso sus dedo incide en el mentón.

—_No, ¿pasa algo?_

—_¿Tendría que pasar algo mas? Después de todo esto creo que es suficiente._—conteste con un tono irónico ¿acaso no era obvio? Pasaba de todo y si pasara algo mas me volvería loco.

Me observo confundida.

Me acerque a ella mirándola fijamente, ¿Por qué tenia esa mirada tan inocente? Me contemplaba con ingenuidad, últimamente era extraño en ella observar esta actitud…siempre me observaba llena de rabia y sarcasmo.

—_No finjas Tachikawa, se que me odias, por haberle dicho a Tai sobre lo que paso y ya te dije que ¡lo siento!_

Vi como alzo una ceja e hizo una mueca de confusión.

—_Bueno no niego que odio ciertas actitudes infantiles que tomas, pero… nada significativo, pero en verdad no entiendo ¿sobre lo que paso? y… ¿Qué paso?_

Le mire sorprendido

—_A no me digas que no recuerdas que nos acostamos._

— _¡¿Qué?!—_Exclamo con cara de espanto—_Estas loco Matt._

Calle por unos segundos mientras ella tenía sobre mí una mirada hostil.

—_Mejor me voy, estas…desequilibrado por no decir otra cosa_—contestó molesta por el comentario, pero de no me quedaría con las ganas de saber que le ocurría, así que me puse enfrente de ella.

—_No me digas que también finges no recordar nada,¿ acaso es un plan de ustedes? ¿No recuerdas la tarde tan apasionada que pasamos?—_me acerque de manera coqueta, tratando de persuadirla y que aceptara la realidad, no sabia por que, pero me disgustaba la idea que no inmortalizara el hecho tan placentero que habíamos pasado…

Sin retroceder y mirándome con firmeza me contesto.

—_En tus sueños Ishida, jamás haría tal barbaridad y no finjo, tu sabes que soy muy franca en mis palabras….así que hazte a un lado_.

¿Qué le pasaba? Acaso… ¿era verdad? Abrí los ojos observando que me contemplaba con molestia ante mi comentario, no podía ser… y de un empujón me sometió para marcharse.

Estupefacto, me paralicé ante la incoherencia que estaba sucediendo…¿una epidemia de amnesia? Me estoy volviendo loco

Aunque debería estar maravillado, por que ella en verdad no se acordara de lo que hicimos, no sentía esa sensación…era conveniente por que no traería problemas futuros y mucho menos cargaríamos en nuestra conciencia que engañamos a personas que no tenían nada que ver por algo que solo fue una tarde… y que no debió pasar….sin embargo paso y no estaba arrepentido por ello.

* * *

Era una mañana acogedora para traer un poco de música a mis oídos, cerré los ojos tratando de concentrarme, e ir al son de las notas que tocaba con mi guitarra, una melódica armonía componía, de un momento a otro me equivoque de cuerda y rechino, haciendo que la armoniosa canción de convirtiera en una equivocación mas. ¡Demonios! tome el lápiz que sujetaba en mi boca, y borre el acorde erróneo de mi cuaderno. Por mas que tratara de componer, era uno de esos días en que la inspiración no fluye, batallaba con ella para que en cualquier momento buscara algo en que inspirarme. Cerré el cuaderno, era mejor no malgastar mas papel y borrador por cada nota mal escrita, me colmaría la paciencia.

Recosté mi cabeza en el tronco del árbol al cual me abrigaba su fresca sombra. A lo lejos observe a Sora acercarse con rapidez, no me inmute por levantarme, estaba agotado.

—_Tenías razón, algo muy extraño esta pasando con Tai—_afirmaba la pelirroja parada frente a mi, pose mi guitarra al lado.

—_Pensé que me estaba volviendo loco_—comente.

—_No se que haya pasado pero esto es muy grave_—exclamo preocupada, con las manos en la cintura y un golpecito de pie que no dejaba de fastidiarme—_iré a hablar con Mimi, esto no estaría pasando si no se hubieran burlado de el_—dirigió hacia mi una mirada déspota.

— _¿Qué? ¿Eso que tiene que ver?—_expuse con sarcasmo

—_Por supuesto que tiene que ver, Tai y tú se fueron a golpes por ella… _

— _¡Eso es completamente ridículo Sora! ¿No pensaras que con un golpe mío pude haberle provocado amnesia? Es absurdo_

Callo antes mi comentario no queriendo tragar la ira que le provocaba el que yo tuviera razón.

— _¡¿Y por que no puede ser?_!—se defendió

—_¿Me dirás que golpee a Mimi también?_

—_De que hablas…_— me exclamo.

Suspiré hondo

–_Ella tampoco recuerda nada…_

Hubo un enorme silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que observamos una sombra cerca de nosotros.

Frente a nosotros estaba Yolei, pasmada ante nuestra discusión..¡Maldición!.Esta situación se estaba poniendo color hormiga, al parecer había escuchado todo.

La observamos en absoluto silencio…no había nada que explicar, era un evidente pleito, común en Sora y yo.. y al parecer Yolei estaba enterada del porque.

Comento algo que nos dejo confusos.

—_Ay no…la pócima_—titubeo nerviosa.

* * *

**Y colorín colorado este cuento no ha acabado ¡por que falta mas! Jeje bueno gracias por leer y como siempre mil gracias por los RR de verdad un beso a todos Muakkk**

**Besos**

**Bye**


	9. Enfrentando la verdad

**¡Holaaa! Como están? Enfadados si! Mil disculpas por haber tardado tanto pero ustedes saben que las festividades de navidad las vacaciones en fin aplazaron mi objetivo así que espero su perdón y si no ¡no puedo vivir! x_x jejeje bueno un poco exagerada pero si es muy importante para mi sus opiniones nn! Así que comentario y reviews a la orden…o tomatazos o insultos lo que sea je**

Sus zapatos encandelillaban al paso tan presuroso en que se adentraba más a la verdad de sus sospechas. Apretaba con recelo la medallita de los deseos en el bolsillo izquierdo de la falda, que alguna vez le regalo Tai cuando eran niños…solo hasta cierta edad comprendió que los anhelados deseos que le pedía a su medallita no eran mas que su fe y entusiasmo el que los cumplía, aun así sentía un enorme cariño hacia ella, pidiéndole esta vez que abandonara en ella el presentimiento de angustia que temía al descubrir algo funesto detrás de todo eso.

Su respiración entrecortada le ahogaba con el miedo de tocar aquella puerta de color blanco que estaba justo en frente de ella, no deseaba cometer una tontería…pero las palabras de Yolei la habían dejado desconcertada, su respiración nerviosa y su piel pálida le hacia pensar que había algo no muy bueno, Su indiscreción al pronunciar el nombre de amatista había desatado la pista crucial del escándalo que estaría por ocurrir.

Abrió la puerta una señora robusta de cabello negro rizado, vestida como una persona común, ya que Sora esperaba encontrar a aquella bruja con la pañoleta fucsia, el típico lunar negro en el mentón y un extravagante maquillaje.

— _¿En que te puedo ayudar?-pregunto ella tomándose de las manos._

—_Señora, necesito saber si algunas semanas atrás mientras hablabas con mi amiga, ocurrió algo fuera de lo normal_—titubeaba Sora sin poder dar lógica a sus palabras y sin la menor idea de cómo describirle que estaba pasando en una sola frase. Aquella señora alzo una ceja, era evidente que no sabia a quien se refería; atendía a tantas jovencitas que su mente se nublaba al querer recordarlas. Sora comprendió enseguida su expresión de duda y saco de su portafolio una fotografía de ella junto a Mimi.

Amatista abrió los ojos de par en par y se hizo a un lado para hacer pasar a la pelirroja. Aquel cuarto lleno de imágenes de ángeles e iluminada solo por la luz de las velas era inquietante, pues Sora nunca había visitado lugares tan extraños.

—_Aquella chica ¿eh?_—como era habitual en ella agitada las cartas del tarot de forma constante— _¿paso algo con la pócima?_

Los sentidos de la pelirroja prendieron sus alarmas y en solo unos segundos comenzó a atar cabos de comportamientos extraños en Tai. Pero capto que no era conveniente dar a conocer la carencia de información sobre la pócima, así que en medio de su conmoción siguió la corriente.

—_Bueno, vera, algo extraño sucedió y creo que es debido a la pócima que le dio…_—mordía su labio inferior y una pequeña ira se concentraba en su pecho al pronunciar la palabra "amiga" ¿Cómo era posible que le ocultara que le gustaba Tai? Y para completar había comprado una pócima para ello, era increíble que Mimi fuera capaz de hacer algo así, ahora entendía por que Tai termino su relación con ella de forma tan espontanea y sin argumentos validos para hacerlo, luego de unos días era novio de Mimi…ese era su macabro plan, por que para Sora lo era. Aún así contuvo su rabia y respiro hondo.—Sucedió que….no recuerda nada…

La señora agudizo la mirada y dejo de agitar las cartas.

—_Con "no recordar nada", ¿a que te refieres?_

—_De la relación que tuvo con el chico a quien va dirigida la pócima…Debería saberlo._

—_Por lo que veo estas molesta_—concluyó, tomo la pila de cartas en su mano y una por una la ponía encima de la mesa.

— _¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! Mis amigos no recuerdan nada y necesito saber como se revierte esa pócima._

—_Aquel chico rubio, veo que esta perfectamente_—analizaba las cartas puestas sobre la mesa.

Sora estaba molesta, pero el olor a rosas frescas le tranquilizaba y por azares del destino despejaba su ira por momentos cortos, hasta que su memoria despertaba pero no se incrementaba de la forma en que ella esperaba al comprender que a quien Mimi hizo el hechizo fue a Matt y no a Tai.

—_Pues su "pócima"_—hacia la pelirroja comillas con sus dedos— _no funciono, y coincidencialmente tropezó con otro chico._

—_Ese era el propósito_—dedujo con inmediato Sora se levanto de la silla y le miro con desaire y abrumada con lo que acababa de escuchar.

—_Las pócimas del amor no existen_—explico la señora—_ella quería que ese chico de quien esta enamorada desde hace muchos años, le correspondiera, pero ese sentimiento de amor no se puede obligar, es algo instintivo._

—_Un segundo… ¿entonces por que el chico a quien no iba dirigida la pócima si se enamoro de ella?_

—_Eso mi niña…no es amor, simplemente fue una atracción y fanatismo a causa de la pócima…que despertó los celos del chico rubio._

— _¡¿Qué?! Pero… ¿Por qué se presto para semejante espectáculo tan deplorable? Acaso no vio las consecuencia de eso? Sabe…. El chico a quien usted embrujo, era mi novio. Y por culpa suya termino conmigo y por si fuera poco ¡no recuerda nada!—_exclamaba con evidente furia ignorando aquel aroma a rosas que la inquietaba y armonizaba su implacable ira.

—_No fui yo quien lo embrujó…en el chico mas cercano a ella haría efecto la pócima_—aun mantenía su inquebrantable serenidad ante los reclamos de la molesta pelirroja y con la misma tranquilidad que la caracterizaba se acerco a ella—_Dime…¿acaso quieres que recuerde la relación que mantuvo con tu mejor amiga?_

Sus pupilas se dilataron al escuchar semejante cuestión.

—_Prefiero que lo recuerden todo, no soportaría la idea de que hacer que nunca paso_—musitaba mirándole a sus grisáceos ojos— _ellos no fueron los únicos involucrados, demás personas fueron afectadas, todos se darán cuenta de que algo pasa, y no me quedara mas remedio que decirle la verdad sobre su simpática idea. Ahora necesito que me de otra estúpida pócima que revierta ese ridículo hechizo_—deicidio con determinación. Aquella señora siguió con su mirada firme, se podía escuchar un leve chasqueo de dientes haciendo que sus mejillas de movieran apretando con fuerza su mandíbula.

—_Si…hay una pócima que revierte….solo una parte_—sugirió la señora devolviéndose a su puesto habitual para consulta y se sentó en la silla de madera color caramelo.—_parte del hechizo fue por que ella así lo deicidio, no puedo hacer mas._

Aparte de la rabia que sentía se acumulo en su mente un sentimiento de resignación, era cierto que Mimi lo había buscado…aun no entendía por que ella se había metido en esas cosas tan inmorales por el amor de Matt…no podía justificar su comportamiento, el amor no se puede obligar a sentir, aceptaba que desconocía a su amiga de años, con quien compartía complicidades y que llego a querer como una hermana a pesar de los distintos modos de ver la vida.

* * *

El tiempo no parecía correr, observaba su reloj en la muñeca y contemplaba como los segundos se confabulaban con la incansable espera que tenia desde que Sora se adentro a aquel lugar tan extraño, El frio viento que pegaba en su cara y levantaba algunas hojas secas del suelo haciendo figuras en el aire eran su entretenido juego para pasar el tiempo. Hacia círculos con sus dedos mientras las brisa jugaba con su dorado cabello, sentado en una silla se cemento esperando que la pelirroja saliera y esclarecer de una vez y por todas aquella angustia que carcomía su mente poco a poco, y se cansaba de pensar más y mas en su comportamiento, su actitud….en ella. Era tanto su afán por saber que le había sucedido que sin que Sora se diera cuenta, la siguió, después de verla como se altero al escuchar que Yolei pronuncio el nombre de una mujer, salió corriendo ocultando sus labios y con expresión de espanto, la curiosidad del rubio pudo mas y siguió sus pasos hasta llegar al disimulado lugar de una señora con aspecto bastante normal, algo estaba sucediendo y tenia que averiguarlo.

La expectativa del rubio por fin dio sus frutos, y ella mas rápido que un huracán salió del lugar con la mirada fija en el suelo, pero no contaría con la presencia del rubio que por obra de la magia se apareció frente a ella.

—_Matt..—_Susurro con cara de asombro. — _¿Qué haces aquí?—_cuestiono la pelirroja mirando a todos lados.

—_Lo mismo te pregunto, vi que te fuiste despavorida cuando Yolei comento algo… y estoy seguro que es sobre lo que esta pasando. ¿No?_

La pelirroja se quedo sin habla, después de saber toda la verdad, se aposentaba en ella un miedo que oprimía su pecho; no se sentía con el valor de decirle que Mimi le había hecho un hechizo…pero el debía de saberlo, así como ella le hubiera gustado saberlo y busco las maneras de hacerlo, el no podía ignorar algo tan importante y que inútilmente le involucraba.

—_Matt.. No es fácil lo que voy a decirte._

El rubio trago saliva con fuerza y suspiro al ver que podía tratarse de algo serio.

—_Pero prométeme que lo tomaras con calma_…—sugirió ella

* * *

¿Qué era esa tranquilidad que sentía?, había tenido la sensación de que algo muy perturbador estaba tras ella o estuvo, además la actitud tan extraña de Sora y de Matt…¿haría ella el amor con Matt?...no…es una locura, no podía negar que estaba enamorada de el pero nada había pasado entre ellos y se estaba cansando de tener la esperanza de que algún día fueran algo mas que compañeros de grupo. Deseaba estar con el, pero por amor y no por simple deseo de estar, estaba loco. En fin no daba vueltas al asunto para no angustiarse y pensar en cosas que no venían al caso.

La castaña escucho a una mujer pronunciar su nombre en voz alta, ya había recorrido la mitad del camino del supermercado a su casa, llevaba algunos víveres para la cena, no tenía prisa así que espero a que Sora fuera hasta ella.

Le observo acercarse con una mirada fría y preocupada.

— _Sora ¿Cómo has estado?—_saludo simpáticamente Mimi sin soltar la bolsa de verduras que llevaba en su mano.

—_No como esperaba..Pero algo aliviada_—contesto la pelirroja apretando con su mano el portafolio que llevaba—_Necesito hablar contigo Mimi, algo muy delicado_.

—_Me estas asustando ¿Qué sucede?_

—_¿No recuerdas nada verdad?_

La castaña suspiro ante la pregunta de su amiga y descargo en el suelo las bolsas y se cruzo de brazos.

—_¿Tu también? ¿Qué les suceden? Perdóname Sora pero estoy totalmente cuerda, no quieran volverme loca._

—_No es una locura…—_suspiro, era entendible que se sintiera molesta, pues no memorizaba nada de las barbaridades que había hecho, sin embrago tendría que decírselo—_es verdad…fuiste donde una adivina que te dio una pócima para que Matt se enamorara de ti, pero a quien embrujo no fue a Matt, sino a Tai…_—suspiro—_se obsesionó contigo y al parecer el hechizo ya no tuvo mas efecto y por eso ahora ni tu ni Tai recuerdan nada._—al terminar la retahíla la castaña dilataba sus pupilas y juntaba su cejas agrandando sus ojos con señal de desconcierto.

Era tan grande su confusión que no articulaba ni un vocablo para exclamar la estupidez y la paranoia mágica que su amiga acababa de contar…parecía un cuento de hadas en el mundo del nunca jamás.

—_Mimi, no es una locura, tu lo hiciste y para probarlo_—en ese momento saco de su maletín un recipiente con un liquido transparente, y lo extendió—_es un liquido que te ayudara a recuperar algo de tu memoria._

La castaña desconcertada y sin habla para pronunciar cuan locura había sido eso, opto por recibir aquél recipientes extraño, con el animo de curiosear.

—_Mimi no te hare nada, se que piensas que es una locura…pero la verdadera locura la descubrirás cuando tomes de ese liquido y recuerdes todo lo que hiciste._

—_Estas loca si piensas que tomare esto_

—_No deseo hacerte daño si quiero que lo hagas es por que…._—seria una gran mentira si quisiera lo mejor para ella, después de todo lo que había hecho sabia que su amistad con ella había roto—_si algo quedo de nuestra amistad, esto será lo ultimo que hagas por mi._

Sus ojos color miel podían percibir la sinceridad de sus palabras, y sabia que no quería hacerle daño, así que deicidio por probar un sorbo. Después de haber pasado por su garganta se dio cuenta que era amargo e hizo una mueca de fastidio, de inmediato volvió y paso el recipiente a Sora.

—_¿Contenta?—_Exclamo la castaña con hastío_—¡Por dios ese liquido es asqueroso!_

La expectativa de la pelirroja siguió presente esperando el momento en que funcionara tal y como lo había dicho Amatista, entre su eterna espera mientras Mimi rodaba los ojos sintiendo perder su tiempo…un fuerte dolor de cabeza, obligándola a arrodillarse sosteniendo su cabeza.

—_¡Mimi, Mimi! ¡¿estas bien?!—_corrió Sora en su auxilio.

Replicas de imágenes pasaban por la mente de la castaña "la pócima, El lago, Tai," una vez terminado el intenso dolor solo se escuchaba su fuerte respiración, ocultó con su manos su rostro y poco a poco se levantaba del suelo.

Peino con sus dedos su cabello echándolo para atrás dejando a la vista un mirada desolada y triste, de vergüenza al saber que su mejor amiga sabia todo. Observo los ojos rojos escarlata de su amiga para ver en ella una contemplación cruel y dolorido.

— _¡¿Como pudiste Mimi?! ¡Tai termino conmigo por tu culpa!_—grito casi sollozando Sora—_y aun así tuviste el descaro de iniciar un noviazgo con el._

— _¡La pócima no era para Tai!, no sabia que había hecho efecto en el_—intento justificarse.

—_Pero sabias que era mi novio, y aun así no te importo_.—exclamo acercándose a ella haciendo gestos deliberantes.

—_Después de eso fuiste a consolarte en Matt._

—_¡No tienes derecho a juzgarme!, estaba dolida, además Matt y yo no fuimos novios, solo salimos un par de veces por que el decidió no seguir mas_—se explico Sora.

—_¡Tu tampoco tienes ese derecho! Se que estuvo mal ¡lo se!—_exclamaba dejando deslizar por su mejilla una lagrima sin expresión alguna.

—_Se que no querías involucrar a mas personas, pero lo hiciste ¡estuvo muy mal! El amor no se obliga a sentirlo._

— _¡Ya lo se! Ni con pócima ni con nada pude que el se fijara en mi…y ¡si! Fue una tontería ¡lo se, lo se!_

— _¡No tenias necesidad de eso! El amor de Mat lo tenias…la pócima lo único que hizo fue despertar su celos para demostrarte que si te quiere, en quien hizo efecto fue en Tai, que lo único que hizo fue obsesionarse contigo a causa de la pócima…¿entiendes? ¡Tai solo fue un objeto! Además….._

— _¡No no quiero escuchar mas!_—negó con la cabeza de forma brusca tomando las bolsas y salió corriendo hacia su casa, dejando a su amiga allí con las ganas de decir miles de sentimientos de rabia y tristeza que a lo largo de las semanas se acumulo en su pecho, oprimiéndose cada vez que recordaba alguna.

* * *

Con impaciencia descargo las bolsas sobre la mesa, corrió hacia su cuarto subiendo las escaleras haciendo ruido estremecedor al asentar sus zapatos, llamando la atención de su madre que preocupada por su la rapidez en que se encerró en su cuarto, la nombro varias veces sin respuesta alguna.

Por otro lado La castaña con sus ojos cristalinos inundados de remordimiento se recostó sobre la puerta deslizándose lentamente hasta caer.

—_¿Por qué tuve que recordar?_ —se cuestiono apretando sus dientes, sin evitar que su rostro se empapara de aquella agua salada que sanaba un poco el desasosiego que su amiga había revivido, y despertar las vergüenza que sentía al haber hecho algo tan ruin, solo para atraer el amor de un hombre… _"El amor de Mat lo tenias…la pócima lo único que hizo fue despertar su celos para demostrarte que si te quiere"_

¿Tenia el amor de Matt? Se indagaba una y otra vez sobre la confesión de Sora, se limpiaba un poco las pestañas mojadas para no dejar indicios de su llorar en silencio, mientras decidía algo que cambiaria su vida y que la alejaría de sus problemas.

—_Si es verdad …No merezco que el me quiera_—Tomo el frasco blanco de medicamentos tranquilizantes y sacudió algunas pastillas del mismo color, y por el afán de tranquilizarse lo mas rápido posible, ingirió mas de la dosis indicada.

**Bueno hasta aquí llego..espero que me hayan perdonado por tardar tantísimo pero bueno espero que les haya gustado Muakkk besos a todos y espero que este año sea prospero para todos.**

**Besos**

**Bye**


	10. Te confieso amor que no tengo vida

**Holis a todos! bueno no tarde nada verdad? jeje bueno si lo hice disculpen (Xp) y bueno espero le es guste el cap!**

* * *

Entre pensamientos aturdidos y cuestiones sin responder, se encontraba el rubio reposando sobre la cama, desviando su mirada hacia el exterior que mas bien parecía gris, dejando pasar una suave brisa que ondeaba la cortina color beige, sus ojos color celeste no parecían captar una imagen en concreto, solo se disipaba hacia la nada, intentando responder por si mismo varios _porque, _pero bien sabia que el no tenia esa respuesta. Así que no perdió más tiempo y salto de su cama rumbo hacia la casa de Mimi.

En su camino solo observaba sus pisadas nerviosas sintiendo latir con mayor fuerza su corazón al acercarse a su destino; cada minuto emergía un suspiro sin idear algún plan para preguntar sobre su comportamiento frente a métodos tan absurdos de enamoramiento. Pero esa no era su idea aun, necesitaba decirle el ¿porque de hacerlo así? Por que nunca se lo dijo ni planteo cuestión alguna?...ahora entendía por que el día del beso fue tan apasionado y se enfureció al saber que aun estaba confuso sobre sus sentimientos, recordaba como apretaba sus libros contra si cuando supo sobre su desconcierto a aquel beso, pero luego paso algo mas fuerte, algo que sintió nunca haber vivido con otra mujer…su entrega, su pasión, su manera de seducir en el momento del clímax, aquel llanto silencioso que trataba de esconder en la oscuridad de su cuarto; había comprendido que mas que haber estado con ella…había sido lo mas extraordinario que experimento jamás.

Y allí estaba casi llegando a su casa, saco las manos de sus bolsillos, frotó las palmas en el pantalón, secando el frio sudor que le aturdía, pero algo le desconcertó y lleno de preocupación….vio a unos metros una ambulancia en frente de su casa, su respiración se agito y apresuro su paso casi que corriendo hasta llegar al lugar.

Sintió desfallecer al observar a Mimi en una camilla dentro de aquel auto especial, con una mascara de oxigeno y su piel aun mas pálida que de costumbre, vio correr hacia el los padres de la castaña, su madre sollozando.

—_Señora Tachikawa dígame por favor que este bien_—dijo con pavor en sus palabras.

La señora rubia con el pañuelo en su boca y su nariz roja no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, sus ojos bañados en lagrimas le indicaban que todo estaba mal, agacho la cabeza, subiendo rápidamente tomando la mano de su hija.

—_Iremos al hospital central—_afirmo el padre de la castaña con sus ojos cristalinos, dirigiendo al rubio una mirada paternal, tratando de decirle que todo estará bien…..pero eso era algo que aun no sabrían decir con seguridad; rápidamente se embarcaron en aquel auto blanco, haciendo su típico sonido en la sirena y como un auto de carreras, solo dejo rastro de polvo.

* * *

—_¡Por favor doctor…es mi hija! Necesito saber como esta_—exclamo la madre de la castaña de manera fuerte en la amplia sala de espera, llamando la atención de las personas ajenas a la situación que estaban allí, por el ruido que hacia la joven madre, el rubio se guio para llegar a la sala; observo al hombre de bata blanca y cabello grisáceo asentir de forma negativa.

La rubia señora se sentó en una de las sillas desconsolada por tener que estar a la incertidumbre sobre la salud de su hija, mientras su esposo le abrazaba tratando de sacar fuerzas para que su esposa no se terminara de desmoronar frente a el, aunque su dolor era muy intenso, trataba de mantenerse firme por la salud emocional de su pareja.

Matt al observar aquella escena pusilánime, evito acercarse a ellos, era lo mejor puesto que no aliviaría su dolor con otro. La eterna curiosidad de saber sobre la causa de su padecimiento, le hizo acercarse de forma inmediata a la recepción evitándose plantear tal cuestión a su progenitores y generar mas dolor.

—_Señorita, necesito saber sobre una chica que entro por urgencias hace unos minutos_—titubeaba con miedo de una mala noticia, inconscientemente cerro los ojos para que aquella enfermera pelinegra le explicara de forma normal que estaba bien…era lo que mas anhelaba.

— _¿Es usted algún familiar?_

Suspiro. Abrió la boca para decir que si…pero su conciencia lo impidió y decidió decir la verdad.

—_Soy_…—¿Quién era? La había besado y hecho el amor ¿Qué nombre podría tener una relación así de extraña? Y peor aun, había descubierto un sentimiento fuerte hacia ella, no era la verdad, pero era lo que mas se asemejaba a lo que le quería que pasara en un futuro cercano—_su novio…_

—_Lo siento señor, es información reservada, solo podremos hablar con sus familiares_—explico de manera fría.

Su paciencia de hacer todo correcto había rebosado, necesitaba saber de ella en ese mismo instante…si no seria a las buenas…… tendría que hacerlo de otra manera.

— _Señorita….—_Observo el carnet que colgaba de una cinta en su cuello—_Maoko_—afirmó su nombre—_tiene que ayudarme, necesito saber como esta…¡Estoy desesperado entiéndame!, solo necesito saber que le sucedió…—_trago saliva y apretó sus puños encima del escritorio de mármol…la chica suspiro y deicidio darle la anhelada información que le pedía.

—_La señorita ¿Mimi Tachikawa?—_Matt asintió—_ingreso hace quince minutos por sobredosis de antidepresivos._

Cada palabra había sido una balde de agua helada que caía sobre su cabeza, su cuerpo se sintió débil y creyó caer en un hoyo sin fin, por el vértigo que sintió al escuchar la palabra sobre dosis, sabia que su significado era casi igual a muerte, y en lo mas tímido de su rostro una lagrima se deslizaba sobre su mejilla. Su pecho se oprimió obligándole a sentarse.

La enfermera que le atendió se levanto de inmediato con un vaso con agua en sus manos, dirigiéndose al rubio que le tenía la mirada opaca y su piel pálida.

—_¿Se encuentra bien? Tome_—le entrego el vaso con agua y por inercia dio a probar a sus labios totalmente secos,.—_cálmese y espere aquí_—sugirió ella.

Y se había bebido todo el agua, no podía evitar recordar que ella, estaba al borde de la muerte… ¿Qué haría si ella….? ¡No!...apretaba su cabeza con las manos para no pensar más en algo tan devastador como la muerte. ¡¿Porque, porqué?! ¡Maldita sea!, solo había aceptado que la amaba cuando estaba en una clínica apunto de morir por su culpa. No lo podía creer, si tan solo hubiera confesado sus sentimientos antes, había reaccionado y no estaría pasando esto.

Sacudió su cabeza al recordar que debía avisar a los demás de la situación; con sus dedos temblorosos y su angustia no podía recordar el número del móvil de Sora ¡rayos! Apretaba sus ojos tratando de memorizar las veces que la había llamado, y que por una insensatez borro su número para no volver a tener nada que ver con ella.

* * *

El medico robusto y de canas visibles se acerco a la sala de espera, agacho la cabeza y asintió negativamente quitándose los lentes.

—_Lo sentimos…. la señorita Tachikawa falleció.—_afirmo de manera seca y fría.

El latir rápido de su corazón le sobresalto el pecho, obligándole a despertar de aquella pesadilla que por poco hace explotar su cabeza y corazón. Observó alrededor de la sala y todo estaba bien…los padres de Mimi estaba dormidos en un sofá cómodo y todos sus demás amigos estaban sentados tomando café alejados de la multitud, un alivio inmenso le invadió de sobre manera, notando las gotas de sudor que caía por su rostro. Había sido tan espantoso su espejismo que casi se queda a vivir en aquella tortuosa pesadilla y no regresar a la realidad jamás. Estúpida pesadilla, casi le mata .

Habían transcurrido un poco más de veinticuatro horas desde la fatídica noticia, esperanzado en una recuperación que aun no se había pronunciado, pero aun seguía con la espera de poder hablarle y tener la valentía de suficiente para confesarle su amor.

Todos sus amigos se encontraban en la sala de espera unos más cercanos que otros, pero estaban igual de preocupados, algunos sorprendidos por la manera en que supieron noticias de su ex -compañera de digimundo y con la incertidumbre de saber si en verdad había atentado contra su vida o aguardaban la espera de poder ser un horrible accidente.

En medio de expresiones tristes, estaba frente a ellos lo que parecía un ángel guardián, de túnica blanca y alivio en su rostro. Algunas lágrimas dejaron de cesar para oír la observación del médico que suspiraba mientras terminaba de revisar unos documentos sobre una planilla.

—_La señorita Tachikawa, se encuentra fuera de peligro, en unos minutos pueden pasar a verla_—se dirigió a la rubia señora que sonreía de forma lenta sin poder imaginárselo, juntando sus manos y agradeciendo al salvador de du hija.

—_Me siento tan culpable…tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte de verdad no quería que pasara esto_…—se explicaba la pelirroja observando al moreno de manera alterada. Éste le extendió para abrigarla en sus brazos.

—_No te culpes Sora, era natural que te enfadaras con eso, hasta yo hubiera reclamado…Pero por fortuna todo está bien y no hay de qué preocuparse_.—trataba de tranquilizarla aunque de manera involuntaria ella aun seguía sollozando, pero esta vez era de alivio.

Por otro lado Kari quien se encontraba sentada junto a Tk y Joe se mostraban igual de tranquilos que lo demás después de la buena noticia.

—_Tk siento haberte mantenido al margen de todo esto…de verdad no creí que fuera tan grave._

El joven rubio suspiro de manera involuntaria y acepto con resignación su excusa—_No te preocupes, ya todo esta bien, no sabias que esto estaría de este tamaño._

—_Si Kari..o si no mírame—_se acomodaba sus lentes— _apenas me entere, además es un problema del que no podía saber toda la gente…es algo muy personal_.—aliviaba el grado de culpa a la castaña que atendía sus consejos.

—_Disculpen, voy a ver a mi hermano_—advirtió Tk separándose de su amigo y su novia.

El rubio mayor aun no se enteraba de la noticia, se había apartado de los demás, por no doblegar su lado más humano y sacar a flor de piel todo el sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo, Solo estaba apoyando su antebrazo contra la pared de cristal en la que se lograba divisar gran parte de la ciudad, esperando con sigilo, la noticia que anhelaba tener ya, para no suicidarse de la angustia que sentí repente sintió la mano de su hermano tocar su hombro y le vio una disimulada sonrisa.

—_Ella está bien, ahora podrás pasar a verla_—auguraba Tk quien sabía perfectamente lo sentimientos de su hermano y que por mas que quisiera callarlo, era el único que comprendía lo que sentía, y lo que deseaba nada mas en el mundo, era verla y no con ánimo de reprocharle su acto.. Si no por hablarle y que el explicara del porque lo hizo, ya sabía esa respuesta, lógicamente lo hizo por amor…al menos solo preguntarle por que nunca se lo confeso, a lo mejor hubiera sido correspondida.

Un enorme peso se libró de su espalda y alma, al saber que todo estaría bien, y aparto de su mente aquel horrible pesadilla que le estaba atormentando…solo un gran suspiro emergió de lo más profundo de su corazón y la alegría de volver a verla le embargo en una sonrisa inevitablemente espontanea.

* * *

La puerta del cuarto 78 se abría lentamente, la castaña apretaba con fuerza la sabana que le envolvía, ladeo la cabeza para no ver a los ojos a la persona que cruzaba su habitación, sentía demasiada vergüenza de ver a la cara a sus amigos y de sus padres quienes habrían pensado que fue apropósito el acabar con su vida.

—_Mimi, hija como te sientes—_pregunto su padre al lado de la cama.

— _Un poco adolorida…_

—_Mimi dime que no quisiste suicidarte, ¡por favor_!—sollozaba la madre apretando la mano de su hija.

La castaña le miro a los ojos.

—_No mamá…fue un accidente, no pensé que fuera tan grave tomar unas pastillas de más de antidepresivos.—_explicaba de forma pusilánime.

—_No sabes cómo me alivia escúchate decir eso_—sonreía la mujer sin parar de llorar—_solo necesito saber por que estabas tomando ese medicamento, ¿tienes algún problema?_

—_Soy una persona adulta y tengo mis propias preocupaciones_—afirmo en voz baja, no quería revelar a sus padres el verdadero motivo por el que consumió ese tipo de medicamentos.—_solo fue un accidente, de verdad nunca había consumido eso, solo fue un impulso._

Su padre se acerco para acariciar su cabeza y dar un poco de consolación, pues se notaba en su nerviosismo que lo había hecho sin intención y era algo que agradecía a la vida, no deseaba sentirse culpable de la crianza de su hija, al saber que intento suicidarse.

—_No te preocupes hija, ya todo esta bien y sabes que cuentas con nuestro apoyo siempre, sea cual sea tu problema._

—_Gracias papá_—después sintió el regocijo y cariñoso beso de su padre en la frente que le alivio un poco su tensión.

—_Nosotros iremos a casa por algo de ropa y cosas para cuando salgas—_confirmo secando las sus lagrimas con su antebrazo y dando una sonrisa de alivio. Después de unos besos salieron lentamente del lugar.

Estando a solas suspiro muy lentamente, era una tranquilidad inmensa el saber que sus padres eran muy comprensivos y no juzgarían su acto. Sé recostó sobre la suave almohada, observaba sin parar aquella aguja que introdujeron en la vena de su mano para administrar suero, que masoquista era…odiaba las agujas y le daba mucha impresión tener una todo el tiempo, y mas tener que estar en un hospital, con ese aroma a alcohol revuelta con jarabes y medicamentos, era bastante extraño, por que se acostumbraba a esa sensación y luego de pensar en otras cosas desaparecía aquel olor.

De pronto, su cuerpo dio un salto del espanto que sufrió al ver que la puerta de abrió bruscamente rechinando a todo lo que daba…para su sorpresa observo a quien menos esperaba.

—_¡¿Michael?!_—exclamo Mimi con los ojos como par de platos y con la mano en su pecho sintiendo latir su corazón el doble de lo normal.

—_¡Mimi por dios! Apenas supe lo que te paso me vine en cuanto pude ¡¿te encuentras bien?!—_corría el rubio hacia ella tomando su mano y preguntando de manera nerviosa.

—_Michael...¡Casi me matas de un susto!—_le reclamo recostándose en su cama mas tranquila—_Estoy bien.. Mañana me darán de alta._

—_¡La que casi me mata eres tu!, tu madre me llamo y me aviso, y por supuesto no dude en venir a verte…en un alivio que estés bien—_acariciaba de forma dulce su cabello

—_Gracias por preocuparte._

—_Ahora…—_se sentó en la orilla de la alta cama aun sosteniendo su mano—_dime la verdad_…

Sabia perfectamente a que se refería con la verdad, en una ocasión fue su mejor amigo y aunque no hayan compartido muchas cosas últimamente lo seguía siendo.

—_Fue un accidente, no quise suicidarme_—aseguro ella.

—_¿Fue un accidente? …estabas deprimida y ¿me dices que es un accidente? Por favor Mimi._

—_¡Pero si es la verdad!_

El rubio se paro y le dio la espalda, suspirando fuerte, volvió a ver a los ojos a la castaña.

—_Estabas deprimida… ¿tenias un motivo para no querer tomarte esas pastillas? Y ¿Por qué no? Tomar más de la cuenta para no deprimirte más… ¿acaso es por ese idiota de Matt?_

"_Matt"_ su nombre retumbo como cual tambor hubiera sonado en su cabeza y vinieron a su mente imágenes de el, ¿acaso sabría que..? ay no, Sora debió haberle contado sobre la estúpida pocima…¡oh por Dios!

—_¿Mimi me estas escuchando? _

La castaña dejo de fantasear para prestar atención a su enojado y preocupado amigo.

—_Si estas tratando de decir que me iba a suicidar por Matt…¡estas muy equivocado! No haría algo así, así estuviera muriéndome de amor por el… ¡además no se por que te pones así!..Has cambiado._

—_¿No sabes?, estuviste a punto de morir y a lo mejor fue por culpa de ese idiota..¿Crees que me gusta verte así por el?_

—_No es culpa de nadie…quien tomo esos medicamentos fui yo.—_explico atendiendo la terquedad de su amigo.

—_Y ¿por que los tomaste? ¿Tenias necesidad o motivos para hacerlo? eres joven, hermosa, inteligente…cualquiera se enamoraría de ti….hasta yo_—afirmó acercándose a ella entrecerrando sus ojos.—_Nunca me has tenido en cuenta…pero te quiero Mimi, y me duele verte así.—_ confeso, dando un beso en su mano y tomándola fuertemente de ella.

En ese momento en que Mimi había quedado perpleja ante la confesión de quien creyó ser su amigo de años; observo la figura de un hombre en la puerta.

—_¿Matt?…_

Michael volteo a mirar con odio a quien creía, era el causante de que Mimi estuviera acostada en una cama de hospital con un dolor terrible en su estomago.

—_¿Que haces aquí?—_se levanto de inmediato , poniéndose enfrente de Matt con actitud agresiva.

Matt observo de pies a cabeza a su agresor y evito orgullosamente tener que responderle y se hizo a un lado con el animo de acercarse a Mimi, pero Michael con la rabia acumulada por su desprecio e indiferencia no resistió semejante desplante y tomo el cuello de su camisa y lo atrajo hacia el.

—_Te hice una pregunta._

—_¡Basta Michael!..Recuerda que estoy en un hospital, no quiero peleas._

Su amigo atendió el consejo de la castaña con ira le soltó y suspirando fuerte para calmarse y hacer sentir mejor a su amiga.

Se encamino hacia ella y le brindo un cariñoso y lento beso en la frente, dirigiendo una mirada fulminante hacia Matt que observaba con desprecio aquella escena.

—_Iré por un vaso con agua, no tardo._—afirmo azotando la puerta tras de si, dejando en la habitación un silencio sepulcral, tensión entre los jóvenes.

Antes de que el rubio interviniera la castaña se adelanto.

—_Matt...por favor vete—_afirmo cabizbaja.

—_No_—se acerco hacia ella—_lo se todo, no te reprochare nada…solo necesito saber ¿por que?_

—_No lo hay_—dijo empuñando sus manos en la sabana.—_Lo siento, yo pensé…bueno, que era algo…_

El rubio la interrumpió

—_No quiero me que me des explicaciones en cuanto a eso…solo quiero saber por que no me lo dijiste nunca._

— _¡Matt vete por favor!_

— _¡No lo hare!—_exclamo tomándole los hombros con suavidad, pero obligándola a que le viera a los ojos, haciendo que la joven rompiera en llanto.

El rubio quien observaba impotente las lagrimas que se deslizaban por su pálido rostro, no soporto verla en ese estado y opto por abrazarla, desordenando su lacio cabello y acariciando con sus antebrazos su pequeña espalda.

Ella correspondió a aquel gesto de cariño y entre sollozos y voz entre cortada dijo lo que le rubio había esperado escuchar hace mucho.

—_Lo hice por algo que las personas tontas y tímidas como yo no se hubieran atrevido a decir con sus propias palabras… y buscaron medio absurdos para obtener algo de amor. Matt…lo siento tanto. No fue la manera correcta de_…

El rubio se separo de ella lentamente e impidió que siguiera dando explicaciones poniendo su dedo índice en sus labios.

—_No hace falta que me lo digas_… comprendo que sea cual sea el medio, siempre quisiste lo mismo que yo.

La castaña le observo sus celestes ojos que le miraban con un brillo inigualable y que jamás pudo notar, lo guapo que se veía estando tan cerca de el y notar que por dentro era igual de perfecto para ella.

—_Como…no comprendo_—le miraba desconcertada.

En aquel momento la burbuja romántica que se creo entre los jóvenes, se vio interrumpida por el gran amigo de la doncella.

Una tos intencional hizo timbrar a los jóvenes separándose de inmediato.

—_Cielo te traje un te, la enfermera dijo que estaba bien_.

El rubio levanto una ceja ¿cielo? Era obvio que todo lo hacia apropósito para alejarlo de Mimi. La sorpresa fue cuando cerro la puerta observaron que llevaba un ramo inmenso de rosas rojas en su mano.

—_Gracias Michael… No debiste molestarte._

—_Por favor bebé, es lo menos que hago por ti_—le confeso haciéndose a un lado de Matt para darle otro beso en la mejilla a su amiga.

Matt por otro lado más que incomodo con la situación, su ira se estaba rebozando y en cualquier momento le daría un puñetazo, sabía perfectamente que su intención era colmarle la paciencia y hacerse la victima luego. Mientras mas cariñoso era con Mimi mas apretaba sus puños; Michael lo noto pero no cambio de actitud.

Mimi trataba de ser cortante con el pero era evidente que su amigo no la dejaría de acariciar la mejilla, así que tomo la mano de Matt pero este se resistió por la cólera que le daba observar las confianzas de su amigo, y se encamino rápidamente y con pisada fuerte hacia la salida.

—_Matt…¡Matt!—_exclamo Mimi , pero era inútil llamarle, por que no volteo ni un segundo y salió como alma llevada por el diablo.

—_Michael..¿que intentas hacer?—_cuestiono molesta.

—_Solo soy cariñoso con mi mejor amiga…aunque siéndote honesto, quisiera conquistarte_

La castaña le miro con incertidumbre

—_¿Acaso estas hablando en serio?_

—_Por su puesto…además no quiero que ese imbécil te vuelva a hacer daño._

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo..¿que tal la visita de Michale? fatal no? ahber que pasa el proximo cap y a los que me han enviado reviews les agredeci pero lo hago una vez mas Muakkkk jeje bueno espero que les haya gustado y ya saben envienme mucho reviews ahber que tal les parecio ok?..jejej bueno es todo un besazo a todos**

**Bye**


	11. Hechos y una decisión

**Holas a todos de nuevo…. Estaba un pokitin desaparecida pero e vuelto con un ¡discúlpenme! De verdad millones de disculpas a ustedes que he tenido abandonada mi historia y lo mas importante a ustedes… de verdad, ahora estoy un poco mas relajada sin tanto examen ni trabajo y puedo continuar de manera continua la historia, de hecho n me tardare tanto asi como en este tiempo que me descalabre un poco pero de verdad no fue mi intención…siempre estaba pensado en ustedes, no puedo fallarles ¡es mi deber! Jeejjeej un poco exagerada pero bueno, espero que no hayan olvidado la historia por que me pondría muy triste T.T , bueno ya saben cualquier comentario duda queja, insultos en fin ay saben… bueno sin mas preámbulos los dejo con la historia y espero que les agrade….**

Era algo tarde, de acuerdo a la hora señalada llevaba media hora de retraso, pero seguía tranquilo acomodando el cuello de su camisa observaba con calma en su ventana como la brisa azotaba un árbol causando una lluvia de hojas verdes de todas las tonalidades, no hacia sol…era su día favorito algo opaco y el ambiente fresco.

Observo de nuevo el reloj, ya era hora de partir, todos estarían con Mimi en el hospital hasta que le dieran de alta, el por supuesto no deseaba estar allá, y no precisamente por que no quisiera verla, si no por que quería estar a solas con ella y tener un momento de privacidad para aclarar de una vez por todas aquel malentendido.

Al salir de su casa un sonido rítmico le interrumpió. Observo la pantalla. Dave. Se apresuro a contestar y no hizo falta un saludo por parte del rubio por que al por otro lado de la línea seria quien hablaría primero.

—_Matt…¿Donde estas? Te estamos esperando…_

El rubio desconcertado no pronuncio palabra alguna.

—_¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Te deje un mensaje advirtiéndote que Alan regreso de Tokio y podremos seguir con la banda_.

— _¿Cómo?...lo siento Dave, no revise la contestadora. No tenia idea._

—_Oye ¿estás bien? Te noto algo extraño._

—_No es nada…Nos vemos en el mismo lugar de siempre en una hora_—seguido de sus palabras el rubio termino la llamada.

Al finalizar la conversación con su amigo, alzo la mirada, y se dio cuenta que había caminado muy rápido, y estaba justo enfrente la casa de Mimi.

Sin miedo dio unos golpecitos en la puerta. Al abrirse su madre le recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

—_Esta en su habitación_.—Igual el rubio le agradeció y paso por la sala como si estuviera aprisionado por las paredes de aquella casa y casa ruido que hacia al subir las escaleras le hacia sentir lo ligeramente incomodo al oír cono traqueaba en cada pisada.

Vio la puerta medio abierta y observo a la castaña sentada sobre la cama diseñando unos moños con cintas de colores, no sabría decir con exactitud para que rayos estaba haciendo eso…pero sabia muy bien que su color predilecto era el rosa, y solo Dios sabia lo hermosa que se veía con su cabello regado por la espalda y sus ojos miel concentrados en las manualidades de las cintas.

Empujo la puerta con suavidad provocando un ruido en las tuercas y a lo que ella inmediatamente se dio cuenta y volteo, observando como cerraba la puerta

No la miro a los ojos, sabía perfectamente que lo observaría con su rostro sonrojado, así que mejor evitaría pasarle una vergüenza a primer momento.

—_Te veo mucho mejor._

—Claro, de lo contario no me hubieran dado de alta—Explico la castaña guardando las cintas en una cajita de madera.

El rubio sonrió, al ver que había sido tonta su conclusión. Era obvio.

—_Matt…siento lo que paso ayer con Michael, no se que le pasa._

Se excuso por el comportamiento de su amigo mientras el rubio le daba la espalda viendo a través del ventanal la misma lluvia de hojas que vio desde su casa.

—_Te confieso que… no se que decirte, he venido por inercia_ —contestó olvidándose de la justificación algo impertinente de la castaña

Sin darse cuenta la castaña había apretado con sus manos el borde la sabana que le cubría hasta su cadera.

—_En cambio yo te confieso que preferiría no verte más._

—_Lo se, y también se que no es por que así lo quieras._

—_Era de esperarse de una persona egocéntrica_—concluyo ella.

— _No se que hacer contigo_—suspiro alejándose de la ventana para ponerse enfrente de ella— _de verdad hasta en este momento te comportas como una niña_.

La castaña alzo una ceja y agudizo su mirada con cierto enojo.

—_No creo que sea una inmadurez ser franca._

El le sonrió de manera sincera

—_Si en realidad lo fueras, aceptarías lo que sientes…es una de las cosas que me aleja de ti, tu falta de compromiso con tus sentimientos y recurrir a inventos estúpidos para obtener cosas que se pueden lograr con tan solo abrir la boca._

La castaña se paralizo y sus manos empalidecieron ante las prepotentes palabras de aquel hombre que escondia sus manos en los bolsillos y tomaba actitud de frescura, pero su mirada se propicio dura como pierda.

En ese instante la castaña no dudo en levantarse y abrir la puerta haciéndose a un lado.

—_Vete._

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—_Tendrás que sacarme a patadas._

Ella se cruzo de brazos y se acerco a el tomando una postura ofensiva.

—_Solo se cometen estupideces para cosas sin importancia_—aludió ella con la sensación de triunfo en su pecho.

En ese instante el rubio pudo percibir la cercanía de sus rostros, se abalanzo sobre ella tomándole su rostro con las manos, juntando sus labios con fuerza.

Ella intento zafarse pero el manipulaba una fuerza increíble, se cerro en su mente que debía apartarlo así como lo hacían sus labios, esta vez ella no se dejaría llevar. En un instante la fuerza del rubio flaqueo y ella pudo empujarlo. La cabeza del rubio se ladeo sintiendo su mejilla arder y algo de su cabello en su frente, la observo con la mano extendida y temblorosa.

—_¡A que juegas Matt!_—exclamo furiosa.—_no te sientas con derecho de hacer lo que quieras y mucho menos sentirte un dios solo por la tontería que hice_.

—_¿Mas bien a que juegas tu? Utilizas cosas extrañas para que me enamorara de ti y luego_…—suspiro con la sensación de la mano de Mimi en su mejilla.

Las palabras de Matt emergieron en Mimi una ira impulsiva.

—_¡Solo te demostré que puedo lograr lo que me propongo_!—Exclamo ella con ligero movimiento en sus labios casi imperceptible, como si no hubiese espacio entre las silabas y todo fuera una dura y larga palabra

El la miro con incertidumbre.

— _No lo dudo…aunque fallaste en algo ¿fue por ti misma?_

—_¡¿Cual es la diferencia?! Tu siempre tienes chicas a tus pies, era hora de que alguien te bajara los humos ¿no?_— exclamo con animo de ofenderle.

—Es _cierto siempre he tenido chicas a mis pies SIN la necesidad de utilizar pócimas…pero ¿sabes? Estaba dispuesto a estarlo yo, sino te hubieras puesto con tonterías._

La castaña abrió los ojos de par en par, y su pecho se inflo ahogándole toda la ira que le surgía a un simple suspiro.

En ese momento el melódico sonido del celular de Matt se hizo presente.

El rubio se camino hacia la puerta cabizbajo, ella le siguió.

—_Matt…_

El volvió a ella.

—_No vuelvas_—dijo de manera suave— _de lo contrario tomare tu palabra de sacarte a patadas_—afirmo de manera fuerte provocando un estruendoso ruido la cerrarle la puerta en su cara, elevando algunos cabellos dorados y en cuestión de segundos volver a su sitio.

— _¿Alguna vez has comido el corazón de una rodaja de piña?_

El castaño le miro expectante sintiendo el alivio del aire entrar por la ventana y golpear con frescura su desnuda espalda.

—_No me gustan…siento miles de agujas sobre mi lengua_—lo decía con seguridad al recordar en sus primeros años de infancia como se estremeció al probar el duro y poco jugoso centro de una rodaja de piña que le había brindado su madre en el caluroso día de verano en casa de campo, tenia unas ganas terribles de arrancarse la lengua y andar por los jardines florales con la lengua afuera como cual perro agitado llega de su paseo—_Supongo que a ti si te gusta._

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?— arrugo su frente y sus ojos rubíes de oscurecieron ante la poca luz que entraba por la ventana.

—_No lo se…solo adivine_— respondió con naturalidad, volteándose y quedar mirando el techo de forma absorta— _¿por que lo preguntas?_

Ella se encogió entre las sabanas que cubría su desnudez, como abrazándose a si misma.

—_Es curioso… siento el mismo cosquilleo cada vez que estamos juntos—_concluyó echando un mecho de su rojizo cabello detrás de su oreja. Hacia bastante tiempo pensaba que era algo inútil confesar cada emoción cada sentimiento a una persona, simplemente por el infantil deseo de no recibir la puñalada de la traición, al fin y al cabo comprendió que fue algo tonto y que había gastado neuronas reflexionando sobre ello.

Abrazo de manera pasional al castaño que le recibió de la misma manera.

—_Soy algo infantil al preguntar tonterías_….—sonreía para si misma ocultando cierta vergüenza que le producía aceptarlo.

El moreno ladeo su cabeza y miro la con detenimiento aquella piel que dejaba al descubierto por partes entre la sabana que le envolvía, se dejaba ver sus torneadas piernas como una seda color canela, sus ojos le miraban con un brillo especial e inconfundible de una típica muchacha enamorada.

De un leve impulso el moreno levanto el mentón de Sora inclinándose para obsequiarle un delicado beso.

—_Si eso es ser infantil… Niña déjame decirte que me encantas._

¡Maldita sea! Había sido muy duro con ella…pero lo inexplicable era que sentía un gran alivio al poder decirle lo que realmente pensaba, era como si la furia, la decepción y el amor estuvieran envueltos en una misma cobija hasta casi asfixiasen. Lo peor de todo es que le había cerrado la puerta en la cara con la intención de no volver a verle ¿pero que hacia? Era de los eres humanos errar de esa magnitud aun con la persona que ama….el problema que se ella sabia sus sentimientos y ninguno de los dos hacia algo propicio para hacer de ese sentimiento el típico cosquilleo en la panza, la ansiedad de versen, la interminables horas frene a un espejo cuidando cada detalle de imperfección…era la relación mas extraña que había tenido, hasta ya conocía cada rincón de su cuerpo y adoraba la sensación perfumada de su piel…sin embargo aun no habían sucedido etapas características de jóvenes enamorados.

Pero sabía con total certeza que eso le enamoraba cada día más, no encontraba una explicación lógica a esto…Puede ser que el llamado amor sea así de simple y enigmático como si alguien le narrara la visión de una fantasma en alguna parte y que al principio se observa escéptico ante tal situación y piensa que esta loco o loca… y el amor es exactamente lo mismo… con la diferencia que esa locura nos invade y se yace e nuestro cuerpo y mente.

Mientras el rubio hacia un análisis exhaustivo sobre su amor por Mimi sus pies cruzaban la ultima calle para llegar aquel antiguo garaje de perturbadores ensayos de rock que en esa época el mantenía vivo, ahora vive por otras razones…pero esta no deja de ser importante…la música.

Observaba a lo lejos a sus compañeros acomodando algunos cales dentro de aquel abierto garaje, uno de ellos observo que el iba hacia ellos y se levanto de la silla y se encamino hacia el.

Un apretón de manos corroboro aquel entusiasmo que sentían de volverse a unir más que una banda musical, un grupo de amigos.

—_Ahora podremos continuar con nuestro proyecto_—confirmo el joven de cabello negro, un toque largo las puntas de sus cabellos llegaban un poco mas debajo de sus cejas resaltando sus felinos ojos, su contextura delgada se parecía mas bien a un hombre que siempre ayunaba y no al ejercicio tan agotador que le exigía la batería, tal vez por el exceso de sudor le mantenía así, aun cuando estuvo tanto tiempo en Tokio lejos de sus compañeros de banda.

—_Y.. ¿Cómo te fue?—_le pregunto Yamato no muy asombrado de ver a su amigo después de 5 meses de ausencia, después de todo lo que había pasado en ese lapso de tiempo nada podía sorprenderlo.

—_Nada importante, en la ausencia de mi padre pude mantener los viñedos al día_.—contestó con un tono de voz presumido.

Llegaron al garaje, el suelo parecía invadido por unas especies de serpientes negras hechas de cobre y envueltas en caucho, sus amigos estaban acomodando y y afinando sus intsrumentos.

—_Si, ya tenemos un nuevo empresario en la banda, apropósito ¿ no trajiste una pequeña muestra de los vinos de tu padre?_—cuestionaba Dave mientras giraba una pequeña palanca de metal como intentando graduar algo en su azulada guitarra.

—_De hecho, traje del más fino…—_ contestó revisando su maleta y sacando una botella de tamaño mediano de color verde oliva, y unos cuatro vasos redondos de cristal—…_debemos de celebrar nuestro primer contrato fuera del país._

Dicho esto, los demás dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo mejor, y volcaron sus miradas al anfitrión de la noticia que se mostraba tranquilo sirviendo con serenidad los vasos de aquel vino tinto y mostrando una sonrisa picara, sabia perfectamente que la noticia los impactaría, y tomaba una expresión de seguridad esperando la reacción de sus compañeros.

—_¿Estas hablando en serio_?—pregunto el bajista Toya quien había sido el primero en cuestionar sobre el extra de ultima hora.

—¿_Creen que bromearía algo así? Contacté un productor en Los Ángeles y escucho nuestra música…realmente quedo fascinado, ¿que mas puedo decir? Es nuestro sueño ¿no? Tendremos que estar a más tardar en una semana abordando ese avión directo hacia nuestra meta._

Repartió los vasos con el vino a media mientras todos arrojaban una risa nerviosa de felicidad por haber alcanzado su primera meta como banda musical y el sueño de ser reconocidos se estaba acercando.

Sin duda alguna, que el que aún no arrojaba esa sonrisa y ensanchamiento de ojos era Matt, que apenas si se notaba que sus manos comenzaron a temblar y su respiración se agito, algo así como que su presión bajo, por lo que se puso pálido.

—_Matt…¿estas bien_?—preguntó preocupado Alan dejando aun lado el vaso con vino que Matt no recibió.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza y soltó la respiración que había sostenido durante varios minutos.

—_Si… solo que… no me lo esperaba_— afirmo con una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de ocultar el escandaloso asombro que le produjo aquella noticia, que mas que un sueño parecía una pesadilla_.—¿Por cuento tiempo es el contrato?_

— _Un año…_

—_¿De verdad quieres eso hija?—_cuestiono la señora rubia con los brazos cruzados observando a su hija frente al sofá.

—_Sabes que te apoyamos en todo…pero debes estar segura de tu decisión_—complemento su padre.

—_Estoy decidida a hacerlo, me encuentro bien, no veo por que no._

Los dos padres se observaron cara de preocupación y algo de pusilanimidad en sus rostros.

—_Ya quieten esa cara… no es el fin del mundo._

—_¿Les avisaras a tus amigos?_

La castaña lo pensó por un instante, después de todo lo que había hecho no sabia si resultaba pertinente hablarles como si nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo tampoco podría dejarles con la duda… después de todo, son sus amigos, sus compañeros sus camaradas de aventura y en esta ocasión de desventura, afrontaron separaciones disgustos, peleas, la incomprensión y después de todo resulto que fuimos mas unidos que nunca en nuestra batalla final…¿Qué podría separarles ahora? Resultaría mas fácil que su amistad fuera abolida por el amor que por errores tan naturales de un ser humano, o eso pensaba ella.

—_Claro que les diré, de lo contrario me odiarían_— Afirmo sin complementar su frase de lo que realmente pensaba, le podrían odiar aun mas de lo le odian ahora, pero como ya había analizado, su amistad resultaba tan solida que sabia perfectamente quienes eran sus amigos y predecía de manera segura que no sentirían odio hacia ella.

Sus padres se tornaron resignados, pero demostrando que todas las situaciones tenían un lado bueno, y en ese momento podrían estar analizando cual era ante esa situación.

La castaña suspiro hondo y inclino sus cabeza hacia atrás, cerro los ojos … _" será lo mejor"._

**Bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y cualquier comentario es bienvenido ya saben , y esta vez seguiré con las constantes actualizaciones que es una de las cosas que me han caracterizado, y de verdad no me gusta tardarme tanto en una de ellas, así que no tardare con el siguiente cap se los prometo y espero que vuelvan y retomen la historia… bueno no mas bla bla bla.. ejejej les mando un beso enorme a todos y gracias.**

**Besos**

**Bye**


	12. amarte aprendí la lección

**Holas a todos de nuevo no me tarde tanto como la vez pasada, asi que no abandonare la historia por ningun motivo y mas llegando a su recta final...Si! como lo oyen final jajajaja bueno espero que es legusten y dejen comentarios...-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

—_Cielo, estoy en tu casa ¿donde estas?_

—_Lo siento Tai es que tenia una cita muy importante y que bueno que estas en casa ya voy llegando, tengo algo muy importante que decirles._

—_De acuerdo._

La pelirroja enseguida cortó la comunicación, estaba doblando la esquina a unas cuantas casas de la suya, y aun no asimilaba la noticia de su amiga.

Al momento en que llego a la puerta de su casa, su novio le abrió esperándole un fraternal abrazo. Ella le acepto gustosa, pero el moreno noto enseguida que no era los abrazos a los que estaba acostumbrado a recibir, cálidos y pasionales, noto cierta preocupación por parte de la pelirroja.

—_¿Que sucede?_

Sin mas rodeos la joven contesto con un tono de voz pusilánime.

—_Mimi…se va._

—_Hablaste con ella, y por lo que veo aun siguen siendo amigas ¿no?—_cuestiono el moreno viendo a su novia asentir la cabeza positivamente.

— _¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? Ella viaja mucho_

Ella lo miro a los ojos.

—_Se va para Los Estados Unidos mañana….y Matt tiene que saberlo, para que haga algo esta noche._

El moreno abrió los ojos como par de platos y abrazo a su novia comprendiendo que lo único que le preocupaba del viaje de su amiga, era que se iba sin dejar las cosas claras, sobre todo con Matt.

—_Hablare con el_—afirmo sacando de su bolsillo derecho, su móvil de color plateado, marco el numero de Matt sin éxito alguno durante varios minutos.

El sol ya se había ocultado entre sus horizontes dando paso a la enternecedora noche que abría con una luz de luna espectacular, aquellos postes de energía quedaban ignorados frente a la belleza de la estrellada noche.

La castaña no se preocupaba por andar las angostas calles de la ciudad, quería admirar el paisaje mientras sacudía algo de frío.

Aun tenia la preocupación de saber que todos sus amigos estarían en casa de Sora o a lo mejor no estaría ninguno, deben de estar disgustados por toda la situación…pero no huiría como una cobarde sin aclarar las cosas primero…sobre todo con él.

Un suspiro helado y humeante surgió de lo más profundo de su pecho una vez que había presionado el timbre.

Sora le abrió sonriente mientras un aire cálido y acogedor la recibía de la oscura y fría calle.

Era una sorpresa para ella encontrar a todos sus amigos con una tímida sonrisa en sus rostros, fue algo que le lleno de alegría, pues significaba que no habían criticas ni señalamientos. Sin embargo aunque estaba feliz por eso, tendría que disfrazar la tristeza con una dinámica sonrisa y ocultar bajo aquel disfraz de niña feliz la tristeza de su partida.

Se ubicó con en sillón mientras todos le saludaron y hacían comentarios divertidos para olvidar el motivo de su presencia.

Entre tantos comentarios y risas, la castaña observaba a su alrededor sin tener pista alguna de Matt, era incomodo si cuestionaba sobre el, pues la idea de su viaje era olvidarse de todo ese lío, aun así comprendía su ausencia, después de haberle gritado que no volviera y cerrado la puerta en su cara, no tendría mucho animo de verle. Mas bien disfrutaría con sus amigos y camaradas de aventuras las situaciones que se vivieron y recordando como en esa época fueron los mejores vacaciones de verano que había tenido

Kari traía una bandeja llena de trozos de queso y bocadillo trinchados con palillos, mientras Tai discutía con TK sobre la relación con su hermana.

—_Tai ¿no te parece que estoy lo suficientemente adulta como para que me cuides como si tuviera 8 años?—_decía avergonzada y con su rostro casi rojo escarlata.

—_No lo suficiente para mi.—_ contestaba serio mientras todos sonreian con resignacion...Tai nunca cambiaria asi Kari tuviera 70 años.

—_No te preocupes Kari, ahora que Tai y yo somos novios tengo todo bajo control_, —giñaba el ojo a la castaña

—¡_Sora! No me desautorices delante de ella, lo que digo es enserio_—exclamaba el castaño soprendido por la impurdencia de la pelirroja.

—_Yo tambien lo digo en serio, ahora vas a estra mas pendiente de mi ¿no es asi amor?_

El castaño se sonrojo mientras su novia le dedicaba un cariñosa sonrisa, sin más remedio que callar ante las imponentes y dulces palabras de su novia.

—_Es una suerte que no tenga novia aun, te controlan todo de una manera tan dulce que es imposible no acceder_—afirmaba con seguridad el mayor de todos mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino en una copa.

—_Es cierto Joe...—_confirmo Ken

El carraspeo de la garganta por parte de Yolei hizo que su novio se sobresaltara.

—_Ahora que lo dicen..._

—_¡No cariño! Es una broma_...—dijo casi gritado el novio de la chica de cabello lila al momento que puso sus dedo indice en el menton, observando que tomaria muy enserio algunas charlas.

Al ver esta escena todos no pudieron evitar soltar aquella presion de sus bocas con unas carcajadas.

El reloj avanzo tanto que nadie se habia percatado que era ya de madrugada y aun conversaban animadamente.

—_¡Oh por dios que tarde es!—_exclamo el Izzy levantonadose del sillon, con un ligero apenamiento por la poca costumbre de quedarse en otro lugar que no fuese su casa hasta tan tarde.

—_Es cierto, creo que deberiamos irnos ya, mañana tendremos que acompañar a Mimi al aeropuerto muy temprano_—Afirmo Davis.

—_¡Chicos! No es necesario que me acompañen, sé que tienen pendientes que hacer asi que no quiero causar inconvenientes.—_Decia la castaña evitando ser una molestia para sus amigos, bastante habia sido que hubieran hecho una velada tan agradable como despedida.

—_¡¿Como crees eso Mimi? Para nosotros no es molestia_—Confirmo Tk.

—_En serio chicos se que ya casi termina el año y deben estar pendientes los que estudian de sus examenes y trabajos, de verdad no pasa nada ademas mis padres me acompañaran no se preocupen._

—_¿Estas segura?_

Asentia la castaña positivamente ante la pregunta de su amiga todos aceptaban la desicion de su compañera.

El redoble de la bateria y la puntada de la guitarra desvaneciendose lentamente hasta quedar en silencio anunciaba el final del ensayo en aquel viejo garaje de melodia compartida.

—_Creo que no puedo mover las articulaciones de mis dedos_—afirmaba comicamente Dave observando sus estatica mano sin poderla mover a causa de los intensos ensayos que se perpetuaron para llegar preparados al continente americano.

—_Espero que no me amputen las manos, me duelen como jamas crei que lo haria_—El baterista se recostaba en la pared descolgando sus brazos triando las vaquetas al suelo.

—_Hey Matt, has estado extraño, ¿te sucede algo?_

Matt sin mirar a su amigo Toya, negó con la cabeza como si nada ocurriese, pero en ese instante en que revisaba su maleta para empacar sus cosas e irse observó su celular alumbrar la pantalla, extrañado lo saco y sufrio la impotencia de no haber contestado pues tenia más de diez llamadas perdidas...era Tai. Su rsotro se expreso con rareza, pues hasta hace unos dias habian tenido muchas peleas por Mimi y todas esas cosas que ocurrieron, mordio su labio inferior, la intriga de saber que le querria decir no pudo con su orgullo, asi que volvio a hundir su celular en su maletin cerandolo y y poniendolo en su espalda

—_Chicos nos vemos despues_—se despidio secamente Matt de sus amigo, estos hicieron gesto de despedida formal aun quedando preocupados por la acitud de este, pero Dave no ignoro esto y antes de que se fuera puso su mano en su hombro y lo aparto a solas.

—_Matt, no te queremos fastidiar con nuestras preguntas...pero es importante que tengas una buena actitud frente a este proyecto, y si te sucede algo, solo dinos sabes que antes de un grupo somos amigos aunque te suene cursi._

—_Si, disculpenme solo que no he estado de buen animo estos dias._

—_¿Problemas con tu familia?—_inquirio su amigo.

El rubio nego con la cabeza.

—_Entiendo...si son problemas con tus amigos, debes hablar y resolver todo antes de irnos para que no tengas ese peso en tu conciencia, si es por amor creo que es el mismo antidoto._

El rubio observo a su amigo sonreir mientras se retiraba de su lado lentamente y volvia con los demas, echó un suspiro y siguio su camino a casa.

A lo mejor Dave tenía razón, era mejor resolver todos los problemas que llevaba a cuestas para poder estar tranquilo de lo contrario se volveria loco.

Mientras llegaba a su escondite de enormes paredes y columnas que al mirar hacia sus cima solo se veía un si fin de ventanas y balcones. Pensó en retomar un diálogo lo más seguro es que él tambien habria pensado lo mismo...por eso el motivo de las llamadas, no sabía porque, pero las palabras de su amigo le habian llegado, tanto, que si no fuera por que era demasiado tarde para una conversación telefónica le llamaría..en la mañana lo haría.

Una vez entrando a su apartamento y ser recibido por el calido aire y la sensacion de hogar le invadió una pregunta: ¿Era justo que él y ella pelearan por algo que ya había pasado? Era de reconocer que si Mimi hizo eso es porque le ama, independientemente de que tipo de amor sea, pero le ama, y eso vale más que cualquier hechizo ¿valía la pena estar separados aun sabiendo sus sentimientos? Era absurdo.

Definitivamente una de las normas de educación que le habóa inculcado su madre era el de respetar el sueño de las demas personas, y desgraciadamente por más que intentara romper esta tonta regla que impedia decir lo que se sentia en un determinado momento, era imposible, era más fuerte sus reglas morales que el sentimineto de armonía que estaba prosperando en él.

Sin embargo a primera hora del día llamaria a Tai, y era una buena idea robarle un beso a plan era perfecto.

Había esperado tanto a que la claridad del dia y el resplandeciente sol entrara por su ventana que no espero un minuto más, se arreglo como de costumbre y marco su celular a Tai ansioso por todo lo que tenia que hacer...sobre todo queria verla, a ella.

Después de unos pitidos el moreno contesto saludando formalmente.

—_Tai necesito hablar contigo... vi tus llamadas y...._

—¡_Por dios Matt! ¿donde estabas? Estuve llamandote como loco_

—_¿Hubieras querido que te llamara de madrugada? Yo sé algo de educacion._

El moreno ignoro las habladurías de su compañero y continuo.

—_Hubiera sido pertinente, el motivo de mis cien llamadas era por que...nos reunimos todos en casa de Sora anoche._

El rubio no comprendio la mitad del mensaje y se quedo en silencio.

—_Mimi se despidio de nosotros pues hoy se va para Los Estados Unidos._

En ese momento la impotencia y frustracion, la rabia y decepción de unieron en un mismo cuerpo provocando una paralisis verbal.

—_¡¿Maldita sea que dijiste?_

—_¡Rayos Matt eres un idiota! ¡A lo mejor puedas alcanzarla!_

El rubio colgó nervioso sin poder apuntar al botón para terminar la llamada, y salio de su apartamento corriendo lo más que pudo obviando el asensor.

Al bajar tomó un taxi y le ordeno de manera expresa dirigirse al aeropuerto conductor observo el nerviosismo de su pasajero y accedio rompiendo la calma y rechinando las ruedas de su taxi dejando el humo de la fuerza que produjo cuando arranco.

El rubio murmullaba y jugaba con su celular del nerviosismo, sus manos se veían palidas y comenzaba a sudar frío una especie de fiebre se impregno de su cuerpo, pues la ansiedad y desesperacion se apoderaron de él.

Una vez llegado al aeropuerto el rubio se bajo entregando un billete del doble de valor de lo que habia costado el transporte. El rubio Corrio entre la multitud ¡Maldita sea! ¡Necesitaba saber el vuelo y a que ciudad iba!

Sin calma buscanba sus celular en su chaqueta y pantalon sin hallarlo mientras la multitud de gente pasaba por su lado ignorando la acitud de loco que tenia el rubio, en ese momento observo tras un ventanal grande la remota sala de espera oscura y algo lejos de algun vuelo por salir...Para su desgracia vio la bella figura de la castaña con un jersey color lila sentada con su tiquete en mano observando alrededor con mirada nostalgica y algo que no podía creer, junto a ellla se encontraba el rubio que tanto le fastidiaba.

—_No puede ser...ese estupido de Michael se va con ella_—musitaba con ira observando como este le abrazaba y le hablaba sonriente. De ninguna manera podia permitir semejante escena.

El rubio vio la puerta que se comunicaba directamente con la sala e intento ingresar en ella, pero inmediatamente un persona encargada de la seguridad lo detuvo atravesandose en su camino.

—_¿Es usted pasajero?_

—_Solo es un minuto..._

La persona de seguridad asintio negativamente y obstruyo el paso del rubio.

No le quedo mas remedio que rogar que volteara atraves de aquel ventanal de cristal

—_¡Maldicion! No se puede ir y mens con ese imbecil_—Murmuraba mientras salia vaho de su boca y empañaba el cristal.

En aquel momento penso que voltearia a mirarle cuando se levanto de la silla, pero agarro su bolso grande de color marron y atendio el llamado de los pasajeros a abordar el avion, una vez entró a el todas sus esperanzas de desvanecieron...no podia hacer nada de lo que habia planeado , no podria hacer nada de lo que veia en las peliculas que se subian en una escalera y alcanzaban inexplicablemente al avión que ya estaba a punto de surcar el esfuerzo era inutil, ya se habia marchado sin poder decirle todo lo que habia pensado en la noche.

Era demasiado tarde...

**¡Listo! Espero que no me haya atardado mucho, ¡Yoshino te dije que iba a subir el capitulo el domingo pero hubo controversias y complicaciones asi que hastaahora lo subo espero noq uedar como una mentirosa jejejejej...bueno espero que les haya gustado ¡ATENCION! Proximo capitulo...es el FINAL, asi que muy atentos ya me sueño con ese desenlace que por ahora parece complicado por lo que Mimi se fue...vamos a ver como se resuelve todo Gracias a: Adrit126****, ****Meems-ishikawa, Sakura Tachikawa**

**digimon4ever99, Neerak, bela de slytherin**** que han leido este capotuio y si me falta alguno por fa diganme..bueno espero sus comentarios a todos un beso**

**Bye**


	13. Todo por amor

**Holas de nuevo a todos espero que estén bien ya que han iniciado las vacaciones y yo también estoy contenta por darme un descansito jejej, bueno este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic espero que sea de su agrado y mil disculpas por no poder responder los reviews pero estaré juiciosa con ello por que me encanta recibir sus opiniones o comentarios, de verdad mil gracias, bueno no les quito mas tiempo, espero que les agrade besos a todos!**

La gota de agua que resbalaba de la punta de su nariz se disolvía con el charco que había producido muchas más, teniendo como triste final introducirse en un hueco oscuro y mal oliente. Aun observando el azulado lavamanos, respiraba por la boca de la agitación que le produjo aguantar algunos segundos de respiración para poder despertar sus caídos ojos con unas palmadas de agua fría.

Se observo en el empañado espejo que reflejaba las ojeras y la opacidad de sus ojos, estaba algo más pálido de lo normal y con justa razón, las interminables horas de ensayo se volvían eternas, su voz no quería pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba exhausto.

Secó su mojada cara con una toalla blanca y se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas con un líquido aromatizado.

Aun quedaban todavía dos días para llegar a Los Ángeles, y ya deseaba estar allí para buscarla, algo bastante complicado, pues su estancia seria en una ciudad distinta y dudaba mucho en que tuviera el tiempo suficiente para ir en busca de aquella mujer que le había robado el pensamiento.

¿A quien quería engañar? Se estaba volviendo loco sin saber de ella y más aun recordar aquel momento en que estaba en la fría sala de espera sin poder decirle todo lo que deseaba. Ni una llamada, carta o un mensaje...nada. Se había desconectado completamente de este universo de recuerdo, de emociones, de amor. ¿Que estará pensado? ¿que estará haciendo? Pasaba largas horas pensando en que estaría haciendo si estuviera ella allí con él, la respuesta era fácil... le daría todo.

En ese momento en que su estancia en el balcón brillaba la luna y azotaba el viento revolcando su cabello y su miraba de hallaba perdida sin saber que hacer, el agudo sonido del teléfono penetro sus sentidos, despertándolo de su reflexión.

—_Matt.. Abre la puerta._

El rubio desconcertado colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la salida, abrió la puerta y observo a sus amigos de la banda, uno de ellos guardando su celular y con unas botellas de whisky en sus manos, a su lado estaban cuatro mujeres altas delgadas y sonrientes que observaban al rubio con una mirada sagaz, entrecerrando sus ojos sin poder ocultar su atrevimiento de mirarlo tan descaradamente.

El rubio se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a sus amigos que ya estaban un poco subidos de tono y haciendo preguntas graciosas y coquetas a las chicas que traían. Una chica entro a la casa de ultima, tenia cabello largo color castaño, de ojos marrón y delicada figura, se podía notar en sus rostro la seriedad con la que entraba al apartamento, se podría deducir que era la única sobria.

El rubio no pudo evitar resignarse ante la fiesta de sus amigos, pronto se irían y esa era la excusa perfecta para desarrollar semejante espectáculo como si nos hubieran anunciado la muerte.

Estaba todos entretenidos bebiendo y escuchando música, se reían a carcajadas de tonterías que solo un borracho tenia derecho a reírse. El rubio vio a la chica de cabello castaño que se sentaba cruzada de brazos en el sillón sin objetar risa alguna, así que tomo una lata de gaseosa y le ofreció, ella le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento, aunque el no la veía muy cómoda con la situación.

—_Si no estas cómoda puedo llevarte a tu casa, ellos estarán así hasta el amanecer._

La mujer le observo confundida y algo apenada por demostrar inseguridad.

—_No lo malinterpretes, solo deseo que te sientas bien_.—afirmo el antes de que ella cambiara su mensaje.

La chica se levanto haciendo un lado la timidez, tomo un vaso de cristal con whisky servido hasta la mitad y le ofreció.

—_Estoy bien, el que veo un poco tenso es a ti, mi nombre es Meiko y tu...Matt ¿verdad_?—comento la chica con serenidad y seguridad.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza aceptando el licor.

Los dos observaron por unos segundos las interminables risas de sus amigos que estaban sonrojados y con los ojos perdidos.

—_No veo que estés muy contento de que te vayas_...—afirmo ella tomando un sorbo de licor.

—_Claro que lo estoy, tengo maneras muy diferentes de expresarlo, no como mis queridos amigos._

— _¿Te parece malo que mis amigas se estén divirtiendo con tus amigos?_

—_Me refiero, al licor._

—_y..._

El rubio tomaba sorbos grandes de trago mientras la chica lo observaba penetrantemente.

De un momento a otro la chica comenzó a reírse de manera incontenible, Matt desconcertado levanto una ceja preguntando ¿Que te pasa?

Ella dejaba de reírse lentamente.

—_Olvídalo, no quiero que te sientas presionado por mis preguntas._

El rubio aliviado por la sencillez de su conocida le invito a realizar una conversación informal, bebiendo y riéndose de sus ocurrencias mientras sus amigos estaban borrachos. Habían transcurrido mas de una hora y la charla seguía amenamente.

—_¿Enserio hiciste eso?_

—_Lo juro, se fue tan molesto del restaurante que no me volvió a dirigir la palabra—_afirmaba en carcajadas ella.

—_No es para menos, una chica que te arroje un vaso con agua en la cara no es digno de una amistad.—_reía el rubio.

—_Era un cerdo, lo merecía_

Los dos seguían bebiendo lentamente mientras relatan anécdotas algo impresionantes como ridículas, pero eran los temas acordes con un momento agradable, no habían segundas intenciones, solo palabras compartidas y una noche agradable.

—_Oye.. ¿Tienes algo que comer? Me muero de hambre_—exclamo la chica entrando en confianza.

De inmediato el rubio se levanto de su sillón y asintió con la cabeza, algo del licor comenzaba a hacer efecto en su cabeza, el piso se levantaba levemente y algunas cosas se distorsionaban se dirigió a la cocina tambaleándose, ella lo siguió.

Una vez allí, él abrió la puerta del refrigerador. No sabía por que pero la helada ventisca que emanaba dentro del refrigerador le puso peor.

—_¿Quieres unos sándwich?—_ofreció volteando a su compañera para ver asintiendo con la cabeza.

Tomó los ingredientes, se encontraba algo nervioso por la expectativa que le generaba la joven viendo de manera atenta como preparaba un sándwich, y la tensión le hizo una mala jugada, de repente una tajada de pan cayó al suelo, los buenos reflejos de los jóvenes terminaron por ponerlos en una situación bastante comprometedora, observándose mutuamente, ella se acerco a él e intentó besarlo, pero el rubio en ese momento fue consciente y se retiro disimuladamente. Pero ella no se rindió y puso su mano en su hombro y lo obligo a voltearse. El rubio observaba la figura de la joven ladeándose y con varias figuras múltiples en su frente, ella apago la luz y su confusión fue casi total, se acerco lentamente hasta que sus labios chocaron en un apasionado y grotesco beso. Ella abrió sus manos y comenzó a desordenar su dorado cabello, y a besar su cuello, entre tanto levantaba su camisa negra, el acariciaba de forma brusca su espalda dejándose arrastrar por las copas de más que se había bebido.

—_Mimi...—_susurró el rubio entre besos aflorados de cálido licor.

Ella de inmediato de aparto de él y miro desconcertada sus mejillas coloradas y sus ojos entre cerrados e idos de la realidad...era obvio que no era consciente de lo que hacia.

—_¡Soy Meiko! Mírame_— le tomo sus rostro en sus manos y el obligo a mirarla.

El se reía casi que a carcajadas, por que el desaliento en su cuerpo no se lo permitía, le apuntaba con su dedo índice a la chica que no parecía tan ebria.

—_¿Que dices Mimi?_—murmuraba enredado en sus palabras, y desorientado de la realidad.

Ella lo miro juntando sus cejas en señal de enojo y lo empujo bruscamente mientras de retiraba acomodando su cabello.

El la observo retirarse de la cocina y fue la última imagen que vio hasta que todo se oscureció.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ni los penetrantes rayos del sol lograron desvestir los hermosos ojos azules celestes que descansaban plácidamente, aunque el agudo sonido del despertador logro arrugar sus parpados.

Aun parecía que el rubio no asimilaba bien que debía despertarse y opto por arrojar el pequeño despertador de color negro contra el suelo, pero sin éxito alguno pues se agudizo aun mas el sonido.

Impaciente y adormilado cogió el aparato algo desbaratado y oprimió el botón de apagado...era el sexto despertador que dañaba, definitivamente no era lo suyo, no había nada como un grito de su padre apurado, arreglando su corbata a la vez que masticaba su desayuno y algunos arroces caían a su cara...era un motivo suficiente para levantarse, nadie duerme con comida en la almohada.

Se levanto tambaleando y se sostuvo en le marco de la puerta observando a sus amigos dormir con la boca abierta en el mueble junto a sus amigas casi como dios las trajo al mundo, por un momento recordó a Meiko y vio alrededor del basurero que tenia por casa sin encontrar rastro de ella, aun así no se preocupo por ella y pensó en lo mas importante para el en ese momento..Viajar cuanto antes..Mañana seria el gran día.

Odiaba los sitios tan concurridos y llenos de gente apurada, con maletas por allí, tickets por allá, vuelos retrasados, definitivamente lo único malo de viajar es esperar en el aeropuerto y mas aun con el invierno que amenazaba por azotar mas fuerte cada año…aquel sorbo de café aliviaba un poco el frio, aunque llevaba una blusa de cuello alto y un gabán bastante cubierto y unas botas de cuero grueso que albergaba calor en sus pies. No sabia por que pero se estaba retractando de aquel viaje a Los Ángeles el cual Michael la había invitado… con la excusa de que su padre filmaría un película allí…lo mejor seria olvidarse de sus problemas y conocer lugares nuevos que le ayuden a aliviar lagunas heridas…y ¿Por qué no? Hasta ayude a abrir algunas puerta de esperanza para Michael, era un joven educado, adinerado, guapo..no tenia la mas mínima idea de por que no se enamoraba de el… y es que como bien decía su madre, nadie ejerce control sobre las emociones ni sentimientos, es pocas palabras nadie manda en el corazón.

Miraba con insistencia el reloj de aquella cafetería, de pronto su deseo se hizo realidad, observo la figura de Michael acercarse a ella. De inmediato paso un billete a joven de la cafetería y se acerco a Michael.

—_Pensé que ya te habías ido.._

—_Te aseguro que de no ser por ese café estuviera congelada por tu culpa._

Los dos echaron reír intensamente.

—_¿Y tu padre?_

—_Le toco adelantar su vuelo hace dos días..Pero nos encontraremos con el en el set de filmación_—auguraba el rubio mientras entraban a la sala de espera.

"_Señores pasajeros le invitamos a abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, en unos instantes estaremos en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, sean ustedes bienvenidos"_

Después de que aquel sonido típico de una aerolínea desapareciera, el avión comenzó a aterrizar en territorio de los Ángeles.

_—__**Estoy algo cansado**__**—la castaña hacia unos improvisados masajes en su nuca.**_

_—____**No me digas… entonces seguro no podremos salir a conocer la ciudad, es una lastima…será mañana ¿no crees?—**__**decía el rubio mientras iban en el taxi.**_

_— __**¡No como crees! Solo serán tres días y debo aprovecharlos al máximo**__**—aseguraba la chica que veía con expectativa aquella ciudad tan luminosa.**_

_—__**De acuerdo… entonces que te parece si después de ir al hotel…vamos a comer o a tomar algo para que te relajes de esas eternas seis horas de viaje.**_

_**La castaña asintió sonriente cuando en ese momento había llegado al hotel.**_

_**Era un hotel cinco estrellas, con todo el lujo para que una estrella de cine se sintiera cómoda… tenia lámparas enormes de cristal y el piso era como un espejo, se notaba a simple vista que los muebles eran carísimos al igual que todos aquellos cuadros de arte abstracto que imaginaba que costaba una fortuna, de inmediato el botones tomo las dos maletas y los acompaño hasta los cuartos de los huéspedes.**_

_—__**En media hora nos vemos ¿de acuerdo?—pactó ella.**_

_**La joven le ofreció buena propina y le agradeció al botones mientras se retiraba…**_

_**La castaña se impresionaba mas el ver la habitación ¿dice habitación? Parecía una casa.. era un suite bellísima, con adornos de plata y de cobre… en el centro se hallaban unos sillones de color rojo escarlata con una mesa en el centro de cristal… su habitación constaba de una cama enorme con muchas almohadas suaves, allí mismo quedaba el enorme baño con una tina que mas bien parecía un jacuzzi. Mejor dicho podría vivir aquí sin problema alguno.**_

_**Encendió el gran televisor de pantalla plasma y escuchaba algunas noticias de interés general mientras se duchaba… no podría tardar mucho así que, salió al poco tiempo y mientras se organizaba escucho algo que la dejo sin aliento.**_

_"__**Me encuentro a tan solo unos minutos del gran concierto de la agrupación **____**Teen age wolves, que esta haciendo su gira por los …en este momento me encuentro con el vocalista de la agrupación Matt Ishida.**_

___**El presentador se dirigió al rubio con el micrófono.**_

_—__**¿Cómo se siente en este tan esperado concierto?—**__**cuestionaba el presentador**_

_—__**En realidad no creíamos que nuestra acogida fuera tan grande..Agradezco a todos por el apoyo que nos han brindado aquí En esta hermosa cuidad.**_

___**Bueno es todo por hoy, en aproximadamente una hora se llevara acabo este grandioso concierto"**_

_**En ese momento el corazón de la castaña comenzó a latir muy fuerte mientras su piel palidecía, parpadeo sorprendida… ¿acaso era un sueño? ¿Qué significaba todo esto? En ese momento apago el televisor y se sentó en el borde de la cama anonadada. ¿Por que él esta aquí?, enseguida tiro el control remoto contra el suelo.**_

_—__**¡Maldita sea! esto solo me pasa a mi…**__**— se organizo el cabello debía salir en ese instante—**____**debo calmarme**__**—tomo aire y se dirigió a la puerta.**_

_—__**¡Rayos!—**__**sentía una gran impotencia por no poder hacer nada ¿pero que debía de hacer? De pronto una obsesión de verlo le entro en su cabeza como cual espíritu poseía su cuerpo…pero y ¿Michael? ¿Qué le digo?**_

_**Se encontraba al frente de la puerta, solo debía girar la manija para salir…**_

_—__**¡No.. no! ¿Mimi que estas pensando? No puedes dejar a Michael aquí…El se ha portado bien contigo, así que debo olvidar lo que vi, debo olvidar que estoy a una hora de verlo y no mencionar palabra alguna… y hacer de cuenta que él esta en Japón muy lejos**__**—Tomó aire y abrió la puerta… una cálida sonrisa la recibió por parte de Michael.**_

_— __**¿Lista?**_

_**La castaña asintió con una sonrisa que ocultaba una enorme preocupación, debía tener control de sus impulsos y hacer lo correcto.**_

_**Bajaron del hotel y abordaron en Taxi que los trasladaría a un restaurante que según Michael era una delicia.**_

_—____**Ya veras, después de comer algo bien delicioso, iremos a tomar unos cocteles espectaculares en uno de los sitios mas famosos de la ciudad, allí se encuentran varios artistas celebrando…mañana visitaremos los estudios universal, donde estará mi padre…también iremos a Hollywood estoy seguro te encantara.**__**—aseguraba el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras la castaña asentía con una media sonrisa en sus labios, intentando estar sorprendida, pues en ese momento su cabeza no estaba en otro sitio sino en ese concierto.**_

_—____**No te veo contenta… ¿sucede algo?—**__**cuestiono el rubio mientras veía a la castaña distraída observando por la ventanilla los llamativos lugares sin motivación.**_

_—____**Mimi**__**—el rubio alzo un poco su voz para captar la atención de su acompañante.**_

_—__**¿Qué? Perdón no te escuché estaba viendo toda la cuidad**__**—justifico la castaña con una sonrisa, tratando se no hacer sentir mal a Michael.—**____**Vaya, yo veo muchos restaurantes cerca, ¿no podemos comer en alguno de estos?**_

_—__**Es que es un restaurante especial**__**—afirmo el rubio.**_

_**La chica asintió algo incomoda, pues ya se imaginaba el lugar mas apartado del a cuidad, el sitio mas romántico de todos, cenar a la luz de las velas con una paisaje maravilloso, no era difícil imaginar que deseaba estar a solas con ella para proponerle que fuese su novia, y por lo que veía le iba a aceptar, pues ese seria el inicio de una relación y olvidarse de su viejo amor, aunque estuviera a tan solo una hora de ella….debía mantenerse firme y no doblegar sus sentimientos ignorando que se moría de ganas por salir corriendo y verlo.**_

_**De repente en un enorme momento de silencio que parecían horas sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Michael le ordeno al taxista amablemente doblar la esquina.**_

_**Al doblar la esquina, en la mitad de la amplia avenida, se hallaba una multitud de personas aglomeradas en la entrada de un sitio.**_

_**El rubio ordeno que se detuviera en frente de la multitud, mientras la castaña lo observaba confusamente.**_

_—__**¿Qué significa esto? No veo restaurante alguno…**_

_ **El rubio el dedico una cálida sonrisa mientras pasaba su mano delicadamente por su mejilla.**_

_—____**Mi cándida Mimi, siempre estuve enamorado de ti, y tu pureza es una de las cualidades que me fascina de tu personalidad.**_

_—__**¡Un momento no estoy aquí para que me insultes diciéndome ingenua!—**__**dijo molesta quitando su mano de su rostro.**_

_—____**Mimi no te estoy insultando**__**…—se acerco tomando el rostro de la castaña en sus manos y observándole a sus ojos de manera sincera—**____**Siempre supe que algún día serias mi novia, hasta llegue a imaginarme en un altar jurándote amor eterno y pensé que estarías feliz por ello, siempre has soñado con esas cosas, yo he soñado con eso…sin embargo he tenido presente que a quien realmente amas no es a mi, y que sueñas esas cosas pero no conmigo….**_

_—____**Michael eso no es…**_

_**El rubio interrumpió a la castaña posando su dedo índice sobre sus labios.**_

_—____**Mi cándida Mimi, no te quiero insultar por decirte lo inocente que eres, por que se que estabas dispuesta a hacer lo correcto conmigo y no dejarme solo en este viaje, esperabas un restaurante en el cual yo te hablaría de nuestro futuro, no te diste cuenta que en verdad yo te amo, y quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea a mi lado y lo que en realidad me importa es tu felicidad, mientras observaba la televisión vi que Matt estaba de concierto aquí, no lo imagine, me alegro por el, si algún día llegue a sentir rencor contra el por tener tu cariño, en este momento ya no queda nada, pues el es un hombre muy afortunado por que una mujer tan hermosa y con una personalidad excepcional lo tenga en sus pensamientos, se que viste la noticia, lo deduje por tu actitud.**_

_**Unas tímidas lagrimas recorrían las sonrojadas mejillas de la castaña que observaba enternecida las palabras del rubio que no paraba de mirarla a los ojos, solo Dios y ella sabían que el decía la verdad, se notaba su franqueza.**_

_—____**Aquí es el concierto de Matt y su banda…es mejor que te des prisa no vayas a quedar sin boleta**_

_—__**Pero…**_

_—__**¡Es mejor que te des prisa!—**__**exclamo divertido el rubio— **____**de lo contrario no lo podrás ver, y por favor mándale un mensaje de mi parte….dile que si se atreve a dejarte o a hacerte daño, iré personalmente hasta Japón a romperle la cara**__**—enseguida se echo a reír, lo que provoco una sonrisa en la castaña**_

_—__**Gracias Michael**__**…—lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que el rubio le sintió hasta los huesos, sabia ella el esfuerzo que hacia él por hacer eso….pero el tenia la razón y por mas que luchara contra sus sentimientos, nadie cambiaria eso—**____**Nunca voy a olvidar esto**__**.—enseguida le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del carro.**_

_**Echo un ultimo vistazo a Michael que el sonreía y le hacia señas de que se diera prisa.**_

_**En ese momento el taxi arranco.**_

_**El rubio destrozado pero sin derramar una lágrima provoco una efusiva conversación con el conductor.**_

_—__**Perdone que sea entrometido, pero es usted admirable**__**—afirmaba el taxista observando a rubio por el retrovisor—Yo en su lugar estuviera llorando como una magdalena, adoro a mi esposa y por nada del mundo la dejaría ir.**_

_—____**Yo soy feliz si ella lo es…el sacrificio hace parte del amor, y se que algún día encontrare la mujer para mi…**_

_—__**Tiene razón señor… mucho gusto mi nombre es Charles… por lo que escuché usted es Michael**_

_—__**Gusto en conocerlo señor, si así es…**__**— sonreía el rubio tal vez disfrazando aquella tristeza que el embargaba, observaba a aquel conductor como le conversaba animadamente y de forma muy sencilla que dejo escapar un suspiro**____**.—¿Tiene mucho trabajo hoy?**_

_—__**La verdad hoy no ha sido buen día.**_

_—__**Que le parece si vamos a tomar unas copas en algún bar de la ciudad**__**.**_

_**El conductor confuso, le fue inevitable arrojar una sonrisa muy espontanea.**_

_—____**No puedo tomar, por que voy al volante…pero será un honor acompañarlo. —**__**Afirmo el taxista sonriente mientras el rubio le devolvía aquella sonrisa de amistad.**_

_ ****_

_**Había poca fila, ya casi todos había entrado al concierto, así que compraría la boleta. Se acerco a la ventanilla y una joven la atendió.**_

_—__**Buenas noches señorita, deseo comprar un boleta para el concierto.**_

_—__**Claro que si… son 400 dólares**__**—dijo tranquilamente.**_

_—__**¡¿Qué? ¡Pero vi la boletería y estaba a 200!—**__**se ofusco la castaña pues no contaba con todo ese dinero, Michael le había reservado los ticket de ida u vuelta solo tenia 300 dólares.**_

_—__**Solo era hasta ayer…hoy por ser el ultimo día se duplica el precio en la preventa.**_

_**La castaña guardo su cartera y se alejo de la ventanilla**_

_—__**¡Maldita sea!**__**—exclamo para si misma.**_

_**La única alternativa que tenia era colarse en la fila…pero era imposible habían tres guardas de seguridad verificando la boletería…En ese momento se escondió tras un árbol, no podía dejarse ver de los guardas para no sospechar…observaba que aun quedaba gente por entrar.**_

_—__**Dios por favor déjame entrar**__**—suplico en voz baja**_

_**En ese momento hubo un enorme escándalo en la fila, pues unos jóvenes pretendían entrar sin pagar, así que los tres guardas de seguridad centraron su atención a ellos, descuidado un lado de la entrada.**_

_—__**No Pensé que me escucharas tan rápido, aun así gracias**__**—hablo la chica mirando al cielo y de inmediato corrió hasta ese lado de la entrada, pero al entrar una persona de seguridad logro verla y llamó a algunos de sus compañeros para atraparla, la castaña corrió eufóricamente atravesándose por medio de objetos y empujando a la gente, se desabrocho el suéter y se lo arrojo a los guardas de seguridad que la seguían corriendo, tratando de despistarlo pues le cayo en toda la cara a uno de ellos, logrando doblar una esquina y meterse en un cuarto pequeño y oscuro sin que le pudieran ver…observaba tras una rejilla como las personas que la buscaban se hallaron desconcertados, aparentemente no le habían visto que entraba a ese cuarto.**_

_**Por lo que olía, eran cajas y ropas guardadas, solo esperaba la oportunidad perfecta para salir, aunque lo hallaba imposible pues las personas de seguridad estaban alertadas y se pasaban por ese pasillo constantemente. **_

_— __**¡Rayos!—**__**susurro al ver que aun no podía salir.**_

_**Hasta que escucho la voz de Matt, dirigiéndose al eufórico auditorio, y ella sin poder ir a verlo.**_

_**Su corazón se lleno de gozo al escuchar que comenzaba el concierto con una balada y le hacia saber a sus fans las maravillas del amor, y les aconsejaba que nunca se rindieran ante ese hermoso sentimiento, que el haría lo mismo.**_

_**Sabia que se refería a ella, con mas ganas deseaba salir en busca de el.**_

_**Nunca imagino que pasaría todo el concierto encerrada en aquel oscuro cuarto…dejo de escuchar la música, al parecer ya se había acabado el concierto, por que observo por la rejilla a la gente salir…los guardas tratando de dirigir la salida, y esa fue la oportunidad de buscar el camerino de Matt, tomo aire pues sabia que la verían y correrían tras ella de nuevo.**_

_**Abrió la puerta despacio y salió corriendo, sin pasar desapercibida por la gente de seguridad que comenzó a seguirla, la castaña bajo unas escaleras rápidamente hasta llegar a los camerinos.**_

_—__**¡Espere señorita no esta autorizada para ingresar a ese lugar!**_

_**Ella ignoro la advertencia, ya casi llegaba a una puerta de color blanco, seguro era el camerino de algún integrante de la banda, hasta de Matt, pero en ese momento se cruzo frente a ella un hombre alto de cabello corto y con una expresión seria, en la parte izquierda de su apretada camiseta decía "security".**_

_**La tomo del brazo.**_

_—__**Por favor necesito hablar con Matt…Matt Ishida, díganle que soy Mimi.**_

_—__**Usted ha ingresado ilegalmente a este concierto, no debo tener ningún tipo de consideración con usted…Llévenla**__**—ordeno el hombre a los demás agentes de seguridad**_

_**Enseguida la tomaron de los dos brazos, pero ella no se quedaría de brazos cruzada, no llegaría hasta allí para nada.**_

_—__**¡Matt!….¡Matt! soy yo!...—**__**gritaba la castaña tratando de llamar su atención, pero mas rápido la llevaban hasta la salida**____**.—¡Matt!—**__**grito muy fuerte **_

_**El rubio se hallaba sentado con sus amigos tomando agua cuando escucharon la aguda voz que clamaba el nombre del vocalista.**_

_**Todos se miraron esperando la reacción de Matt, lo que reacciono a tiempo pues abrió la puerta eufóricamente, la botella con agua que tenia en su mano cayo al suelo, sorprendido por ver a la castaña en manos de los guardas de seguridad.**_

_—__**¡Déjenla!—**__**ordeno el rubio acercándose a ellos.**_

_—____**Pero Señor Ishida, ella entro al concierto sin pagar la boleta, es nuestro deber sacarla de aquí.**_

_—____**Es una invitada, por favor suéltenla.**_

_**Los hombres obedecieron y se retiraron del lugar, dejando a los jóvenes solos.**_

_—__**Mimi… ¿Qué haces aquí?**_

_—__**Estaba con Michael aquí en la ciudad y..**_

_—__**¿Michael esta contigo aquí?**_

_—__**No, luego te explico… vine por que tenia que decirte algo**__**—afirmaba la castaña calmando su agitación.**_

_—____**Mimi no sabes, la felicidad que me da verte, es mas pensaba buscarte, llevo aquí unas semanas y pues no había tenido tiempo y**__**…**_

_**En ese momento la castaña se acerco a él unió sus fríos labios con los del rubio en un apasionado beso mientras el tomaba delicadamente el rostro de la castaña correspondiendo a tan eufórico beso.**_

_—____**Mimi te amo, perdóname**__**—Se excuso el a escasos milímetros de la castaña.—**____**No sabes cuanto he sufrido por no saber nada de ti.**__**—El rubio temblaba de sorpresa y emoción, tomó sus manos y las lleno de besos, enseguida una fuerte abrazo les unió por un instante que parecían una sola persona.**_

_**La castaña noto que unas pequeñas lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas del chico, haciéndole llorar a ella también.**_

_—__**Perdóname tú a mí… por todo lo que hice y…**_

_**El rubio ahogo las palabras de la castaña con un tierno beso. En ese momento se escuchó unos aplausos por parte de los amigos de Matt que observaba impactados la escena y a la vez conmovidos.**_

_**De inmediato se separaron sonrojados, ninguno se había percatado de la presencia de las demás personas.**_

_—____**Que suerte Matt, hasta tienes publico propio en tu vida amorosa**__**—comentaba graciosamente Dave.**_

_**El rubio no respondió como de costumbre a los chistes de su amigo, solo se dedico a observar a la persona que estaba a su lado, era casi un milagro que estuviera allí, parecía un sueño, y estaba seguro que si lo era, no quería despertar jamás.**_

_ **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

_—____**Aun no creo que estés aquí conmigo…debe ser un sueño estoy seguro**__**—afirmaba el rubio acostado en el enorme sillón de la suite del hotel, junto con Mimi quien permanecía abrazada a el, bajo una cobija.**_

_—____**Creo que me sucede lo mismo**__**—Observaba la castaña mediante la luz de la luna que atravesaba la ventana y cortinas del balcón, lograba destacar sus azules y felinos ojos como la miraban con ternura.**_

_**En ese momento el celular del rubio timbró.**_

_—____**Si, ¿ hola?**_

_—____**Hola Matt, se que estas de gira, logre averiguar tu numero en , te llamaba para disculparme, la verdad es que no quería que pasara.**_

_—__**¿Meiko?**_

_— __**Si soy yo…pensé que no te acordarías, pero esa vez en tu apartamento, creo que fue un error no debimos hacerlo, en realidad tu me gustas y no era la manera de comenzar, solo estaba pasada de copas.**_

_**En ese momento la castaña escuchaba expectante la conversación, pues el silencio reinaba en el lugar y oía perfectamente aquello, y no pudo evitar ocultar su molestia, así que se levanto del sillón rápidamente mientras Matt trataba de terminar la embarazosa situación.**_

_—____**Mira Meiko, entre tu y yo, no pasó absolutamente nada, lo sabes bien, en este momento no puedo hablar contigo**__**.— afirmo mientras Matt oprimía el botón de colgado, pero en la ofuscación oprimió el botón equivocado poniendo el teléfono en altavoz, dejando el celular sobre el sillón mientras se iba tras de Mimi.**_

_—__**¡Mimi espera!**_

_—____**En realidad no se si soy lo suficientemente estúpida para ti…pero creo que ya no lo seré más**__**— tomó la manija de la puerta, pero Matt se puso en frente de ella.—**____**Y pensar que hice de todo por estar contigo, era de suponerse que estarías divirtiéndote en mi ausencia.**_

_—__**Mimi escúchame es un malentendido…¡ no es así!**_

_**En ese momento hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras la chica del celular seguía hablando.**_

_—____**Matt…¡Matt! ¿Estas ahí?, si me escuchas, lamento haberme aprovechado de la situación, de ti, se que estabas pasado de copas y te besé, pero se que amas a otra persona, no se si recuerdas pero mientras te bese, mencionabas a otra mujer y no te negare que me ofusque, pero entiendo que hice todo mal, en realidad no quiero que pienses mal de mi…lo siento, si regresas a Japón me gustaría hablar contigo.**_

_**En ese momento la mujer dejo de hablar, mientras tanto los jóvenes que escucharon atentamente la confesión suspiraron.**_

_—__**¿A quien mencionabas cuando ella te beso?—**__**pregunto bajando la guardia y separándose de la puerta.**_

_—__**¿A quien crees? Mis prioridades aquí en fueron por el concierto y tú**__**.—Enseguida la abrazo—**____**Siempre estuve pensando en ti…nunca que quite de mi mente, y ahora que estas aquí conmigo, no quiero dejarte ir de nuevo, escúchame NUNCA te vas a escapar de nuevo, porque yo no lo permitiré.**_

_**En ese momento de abrazo, la castaña encontró seguridad y confianza, estaba segura que ella tampoco deseaba escapar, la vida le había presentado una segunda oportunidad, y no la dejaría ir.**_

_**Se separaron un poco mientras sus labios se unían de nuevo en una tierno y apasionado beso, El rubio acariciaba lentamente la espalda de la castaña, mientras ella no podía dejar de sentirse en el paraíso con los besos que el rubio le obsequiaba mientras bajaba por su mentón hasta su cuello, y esa fue la gota que rebaso la copa, pues tomo su cabeza enredando sus dedos en los dorados cabellos del chico**_

_**Matt la tomo por la cintura y la levanto para caminar un par de pasos y desplomarse en la cama, había la suficiente evidencia que desde hace mucho tiempo los dos habían esperado con ansias aquel momento, pues las minuciosas caricias no dejaban escapar ningún milímetro de piel, se analizaban cada sensación de calor y cada gemido envuelto de besos como señal de no dejar olvidar ni un momento de aquel apasionante encuentro.**_

_**Aun si se podían observar sus rostros con el reflejo de la luna que traspasaba las cortinas de la ventana…El rubio desabrochaba lentamente la blusa de Mimi…hasta que su sostén de encaje se observaba como cuadro artístico ante sus ojos. Por otro lado ella ya había despojado su camisa negra al suelo siendo parte de la alfombra. No sabia como su pantalón se hallaba en las rodillas, pero en ese momento solo importo despojarlos **_

_**Aunque el frio de la ciudad era fuerte, en aquel cuarto había otra estación, demasiado ferviente para el que entrara se encontraría con la mas apasionada escena.**_

_**El rubio la tenia bajo su regazo mientras besaba su vientre, ella tomo su mentón suavemente y lo subía hasta su rostro para entrelazar sus lenguas y seguir con el ritmo cada vez mas frenético, la castaña no pudo aguatar mas, estaba al limite, abrazo la cintura del rubio con sus piernas apretando cada vez su cuerpo como si quisiese fusionar a el, Por parte del rubio no pudo ignorar el roce que se en el que se centraba su excitación y tomo su miembro y entró en ella levemente…ella dejo escapar un gemido mientras tenia conciencia que se hallaba completamente unida a el. Era un momento glorioso..pues el rubio comenzó a moverse sin control al igual quela castaña, la pasión jugaba el papel primordial antes que el amor, pues no podían luchar contra la excitación de sus cuerpos.**_

_**Ella lo abrazo fuertemente mientras mecía sus caderas al son de las profundas embestidas que hacían mas frenético el encuentro, parecían dos locos atacándose a besos, pues los gemidos no cesaron un segundo…era el cielo.**_

_**La rapidez de las embestidas estaba terminando por llegar al límite de la fogosidad, el cabello de la castaña se hallaba regado en la almohada, algo desordenado como señal del efusivo acto de amor. La castaña apretó los ojos anunciando la llegada a su placer, el rubio lo noto y le obsequio un beso mientras ella dejaba escapar un suave grito y su cuerpo se tensionaba y a medida que pasaban los segundos su cuerpo se relajaba a la vez que extendía sus brazos…el rubio por su parte llegaba a su limite y bañaba el interior de la joven con la naturalidad de su regazo…esparciendo lo mas profundo de su entrañas mientras dejaba escapar un grueso gemido de su ronca voz, y se extendía sobre el cuerpo de la castaña.**_

_**Aun permanecían unidos y dejaban escapar el aire rápidamente tratando de relajar sus cuerpos.**_

_**Ella observaba algunos cabellos dorados mojados de sudor alrededor de su frente y esos profundos ojos azules que nunca pudo olvidar y le sonreía de manera sincera diciendo con la mirada "te amo".**_

_**Habían pasado algunos minutos y aun se encontraban desnudos, solo cubiertos por la sabana blanca de la enorme cama, observaba con gracia como las ventanas permanecían ahumadas del calor que había generado ellos dos con sus cuerpos.**_

_**Matt se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, sacó de su pequeño maletín que estaba tirado en el suelo, una botella pequeña de color verde oliva. Contenía un liquido desconocido para los sorprendidos ojos de la castaña, recordando aquella pócima que había generado tanto conflicto, no se quedo con la duda y se atrevió a preguntar nerviosa.**_

_— ____**¿Qué significa eso Matt? Sabes perfectamente que no quiero atormentarme más con eso**__**—titubeo refiriéndose al hechizo que le había echo.**_

_**El rubio entendió el nerviosismo de la castaña, pero sabía que debería superarlo, así que le obsequio un beso en la frente.**_

_—____**No te quiero atormentar… esta botella solo contiene agua, significa la pureza. La vi en una tienda de antigüedades y no pude evitar acordarme de ti.**_

_—__**Matt por favor… es algo que deseo superar y…**_

_—__**Pero, no me acorde de ti por algo malo…simplemente llegue a la conclusión de que… hacia mucho tiempo me había hechizado, con tu mirada, tu forma de ser, tus caprichos, simplemente tú…**_

_**La castaña le dedico una sonrisa y le brindo un beso… el rubio dejo la botella parada en el suelo mientras ella lo incitaba a seguir con el juego de pasión que habían culminado pero que deseaban continuar, él cubrió sus desnudos cuerpos bajo toda la sabana mientras la botella caía al suelo dejando ver la pequeña etiqueta que tenia enfrente la palabra "Embrujo".**_

_ **0000000000000000000000000**_

_Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic, espero que les haya gustado y de corazón lamento no haber subido constantemente los capítulos, la U me tenia atorada, jejeje bueno espero sus comentarios ya saben Reviews! Jejej bueno fue un enorme placer ¡no se que decir! Voy a llorar BUAAA .._

_ Bueno muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, a todos de verdad mil gracias… bueno tengo otro fic en mente y esta vez hare varios capítulos para subirlos lo más rápido posible jeje. _

_Muchos besos_

_bye_


End file.
